Anima Veela
by Bliblou
Summary: HPLM. 'Le décès de l'époux ou de l'épouse du Veela met immédiatement fin à l'altération du lien Veela.' Et Lucius dans sa cellule d'Azkaban ne pouvait que songer que sa femme était morte, et que son valéon le réclamait sans cesse et allait en mourir.
1. 0 Prologue

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

0. Prologue

_Le lien entre un Veela et son compagnon est constitué dés la naissance du compagnon. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il atteint sa seizième année de vie ressent invariablement le besoin vitale d'être touché par son Veela. Si aucun contact n'est établi entre un Veela et son compagnon dans les quarante-huit heures après la révélation, le jeune Valeon mourra._

_Cependant, il est souvent fait cas, dans les grandes familles de la riche aristocratie sorcière anglaise d'un détournement du lien, permettant ainsi à un Veela d'épouser une femme n'étant pas supposée être son compagnon de vie. Le lien altéré et endormi ne peut alors ni menacer la vie du compagnon délaissé, ni celui du Veela marié. Cette altération du lien est opérée pendant la cérémonie du mariage et porte le nom d' __**Anima Operio**__ qui, traduit du latin signifie littéralement 'fermer l'âme '._

_Cependant, le décès de l'époux ou de l'épouse du Veela met immédiatement fin à l'altération du lien Veela. _

_(Polémique fut d'ailleurs faite sur le risque pris par le Veela lors de ce genre d'union. En effet l'altération du lien disparaissant, le Veela à deux jours pour retrouver son compagnon. Malheureusement, il est souvent rare qu'un Veela parvienne à retrouver son Valeon déjà adulte dans le délai imparti. En résulte inévitablement la mort du Compagnon et de son Veela.)_

Veela : Les liens du sang, d'amour, et de fortune. Thomas R. Cassidy

- & -

**Le mariage de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black : Une union digne des rois.**

_Ce matin dans l'immense demeure ancestrale de la famille Malfoy a eu lieu le plus médiatisé et le plus attendu des mariages. En effet, en ce premier jour du mois de mai ont été unis dans la plus grande tradition, la jeune Narcissa Black, descendante de la très vaste famille des Black, et l'héritier si courtisé de la famille Malfoy, le jeune Lord Lucius qui mesdames en ce jour, était encore bien plus extraordinairement beau que d'habitude. La cérémonie s'est déroulée de manière très sérieuse, très princière, oserais-je même. Chacun des époux avait sur son visage un petit sourire de circonstance ne laissant rien paraître de leurs émotions propres. Ils ont échangés leurs anneaux après avoir déclaré leur accord concernant cette union de manière si certaine, si traditionnellement sûr que je me suis senti toute petite dans ce monde féérique – et vous admettrez chères lectrices, qu'il en faut beaucoup à votre journaliste pour avoir le sentiment de ne pas excéder la taille d'une souris._

_Mais le plus remarquable de cette cérémonie fut sans doute le moment de l'Anima Operio qui consiste en l'altération de l'instinct d'un Veela. Tout le monde étant au fait bien entendu, et cela compense l'absurde beauté du jeune Lord, que la famille Malfoy voit la source de son sang__ dans le peuple Veela. Ainsi donc, ce moment de la cérémonie me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Les charmantes voix des époux murmurant le charme d'Operio tandis qu'ils liaient leur sang et la magie qui dans l'instant les entoura, fut trop pour mon pauvre petit cœur romantique. _

_Ce fut un véritable bonheur de pouvoir assister à pareil acte. _

_Souhaitons tous aux jeunes époux un avenir heureux et beau, à leur image. _

Veronica Septembre. _WitchNews_, London. Le 1er mai 1978.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy avait toujours été une femme d'ambition. Lorsqu'elle avait épousée son époux, elle n'avait pas un instant été saisie par le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas l'homme et elle était certaine que lui non plus n'y avait pas prêté grande attention. Durant toutes les années qui avaient suivis leur union, ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre un comportement de mari et de femme, sans qu'ils ne tombent pourtant jamais amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient eu Draco, et leur amour s'était porté sur ce merveilleux petit être et jamais Narcissa n'avait contesté les choix de son époux le concernant. Jamais elle ne l'avait non plus conseillé sur ses alliances au sein du ministère, ou sur son allégeance envers Lord Voldemort. Elle avait toujours été là pour le suivre sans dépasser un instant sa place de femme dans l'ordre hiérarchique que leur caste les obligeait à suivre. Et même lorsque Lucius avait admis que la disparition du Lord était une bénédiction, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle avait toujours su que se soumettre à cet homme était sans conteste une erreur prodigieuse.

Le Lord, cependant, était depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une année revenu au pouvoir et la famille Malfoy n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que s'avouer bien faible en comparaison de la tyrannie de cet homme. Alors Lucius était redevenu ce mangemort froid et dur qu'il avait été et pour protéger sa famille, il avait dû exécuter chacune des missions de son maître.

Seulement, la seule qu'il aurait dû réussir sans faillir avait été celle qui l'avait mené tout droit à Azkaban et Narcissa depuis lors attendait.

Le mois de Novembre touchait à sa fin en ce jour et une appréhension la tenait depuis le matin même car elle savait, quelque part au plus profond d'elle-même que ce jour marquait la fin de son attente. Cet instinct protecteur qui tiraillait son être se vit confirmer par une lettre d'un émissaire du Lord, la convient à rejoindre le Manoir d'Albanie aux premières heures du soir.

Lorsque le sort vert se dirigea vers elle au milieu de la si sombre salle du Trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne fit que sourire tristement.

* * *

_Bonsoir, comme vous le voyez, je commence encore une nouvelle fanfiction. Cependant, celle-ci est différente des autres en cela qu'elle sera à chapitre! Et oui, plus de fin en deux parties avec une éventualité d'OS derrière ou de suite hypothétique. Cet fic sera à chapitre._

_J'espère que ce début vous plaît et que vous entrevoyez vaguement où l'on peut bien aller. Je sais que je me suis déjà lancé dans ce pairing avec Na-Chan2 mais je voulais encore l'exploiter d'une toute autre manière. _

_J'attends avec impatience et grand plaisir vos reviews, qui j'espère me motiveront suffisamment pour vous écrire un beau et long chapitre demain ou vendredi. - Alors, n'hésitez pas ;)_

_- Pour ceux qui lisaient 'Ne regarde pas ton avenir mais crie' et qui n'avaient pas laissé de reviews, sachez que je me suis rétracté sur la publication de cette fic, parce que en fait, je n'en voyais pas du tout la suite. J'ai un superbe deuxième chapitre en tête, mais plus loin, c'est le noir total. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas de la disparition de cette fic sur le site, elle reviendra lorsque j'aurais remis mes pendules à l'heure et trouver comment avancer dans l'histoire._

_Sur ce, je vous dis à demain? Ou après demain? et vous fait de gros bisous._

_Blibl' :)_

* * *


	2. Chapitre 1

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du veela_

Chapitre 1

C'était la fête ce soir au dortoir des Gryffondors. La musique résonnait dans les dortoirs et la salle commune, et même la Grosse Dame se déhanchait sur le rythme vibrant contre les murs. Dean Thomas fêtait ses seize ans ce soir et tous les Gryffondors, quelques Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles avaient été gracieusement conviés à la soirée.

« Harry, tu veux un verre ? » cria une voix dans un coin près de la cheminée. Le survivant paresseusement installé dans un des fauteuils poussé contre les murs de la salle redressa la tête et offrit un vague sourire à son meilleur ami.

« Non, Ron. Merci. » Il grimaça et passa une main fatigué sur son visage. « Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. » Le gryffondor aux cheveux rouges s'accroupit devant son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils. « C'est ta cicatrice ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ? » S'inquiéta t-il. Harry sourit légèrement et secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit Voldemort. Je me sens juste fatigué, mais amuses-toi, je vais vraiment aller m'allonger et ça ira mieux demain. »

Pas très convaincu mais se sachant incapable d'obtenir plus de son meilleur ami, Ronald hocha la tête. « Ok. » Harry se redressa et se retint de gémir de douleur tant il se sentait courbaturé et se força à sourire encore. « Ouai, à demain. »

« A demain, Harry. » Le rouquin lui tapa sur l'épaule et l'observa rejoindre lentement les escaliers menant à leur dortoir.

Il s'en retourna ensuite au centre de la piste de danse, son verre tenu au dessus de sa tête.

- & -

Harry ne compris pas vraiment comment il avait réussi à atteindre son lit et entrer sous les couvertures, mais il y était parvenu et maintenant il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'enfoncer tout habillé au plus profond de son lit.

Il était tellement mal. Cela avait commencé au tout début de la soirée par une vague de chaleur et de fièvre qui l'avait fait trembler, et puis au fur et à mesure de la fête il avait senti chacun de ses membres devenir de plus en plus moues et douloureux et il tremblait. Son corps entier était parcouru de tremblements accompagnés d'une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et sa tête.

Il souhaitait juste que tout s'arrête et qu'il puisse enfin dormir, mais apparemment la maladie qu'il avait attrapée ne voulait pas le laisser fermer l'œil. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et dû mordre son oreiller pour ne pas crier lorsqu'un point plus douloureux que les autres lui coupa pratiquement la respiration. Ce ne fut qu'une heure après, deux heures peut être, alors que la musique faisait vrombir les murs et semblait taper ses tempes qu'il fut emporté dans une inconscience douloureuse et fiévreuse.

- & -

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous comportiez encore comme des adolescents ! Je colle tout le monde pendant une semaine, et allez vous coucher ! Et la prochaine fois que je vous trouve avec de l'alcool dans les mains, je nous retire de la coupe de Quidditch, est-ce c'est clair ?! » La voix de Mac Gonagall hurlait dans les oreilles de Ron et des autres Gryffondors et il ne put s'empêcher de glapir tant il se sentait nauséeux –et honnêtement, totalement défoncé.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Nous sommes terriblement désolé ma reine' avant de se détourner sans remarquer l'expression sidérée de sa directrice de maison, et parvint à rejoindre les escaliers menant au dortoir, Neville et Dean à sa droite, un Seamus encore plus torché que lui effondré sur son épaule.

Cahin-caha, littéralement mort de rire quand ils atteignirent enfin la dernière marche les menant à leur chambre, les garçons pénètrent dans la pièce en chuchotant bruyamment. « Harry dort, alors SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. » Les autres ivres de rire avaient leur index collé contre leur nez et imitèrent le rouquin. « SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. » Puis ils se turent tous en même temps, se retenant autant que possible de s'esclaffer et ils tendirent l'oreille.

Des gémissements étranges se firent entendre de derrière les rideaux de l'élu et Seamus se laissa tomber à terre les mains sur le ventre, riant à gorge déployée. « Et ben Harry. » Articula t-il entre deux hoquets « Il fallait le dire si tu voulais un peu d'intimité. » Et il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire qui trouva écho dans les chambres voisines.

Pourtant, alors que chacun attendait que Harry tire les rideaux avec sur le visage la couleur vive qui envahissait ses joues lorsqu'il était gêné, aucun mouvement ne trahit que Harry avait entendu ses amis. Dean fronça les sourcils. « Putain, si c'est un rêve, il est vraiment bien dedans. » Murmura t-il avec un sourire démesuré.

Cependant ni Neville ni Ron ne lui répondirent et alors que le roux avançait déjà vers le lit de son meilleur ami, Neville se tournait vers Dean et Seamus. « Je ne suis pas sûr… » Il ne put finir sa phrase. Ron poussa une exclamation d'horreur et se laissa tomber à genoux devant le lit d'Harry. Les trois autres garçons, Seamus un peu dessoulé, se précipitèrent à ses côtés. « Oh Seigneur. » S'exclama Dean, une main sur la bouche.

Harry était blafard. Pire encore, presque plus blanc qu'un cadavre. Ses lèvres bleus tremblaient, ses dents claquant et les mordant jusqu'au sang tandis que ses yeux à demi ouvert et vitreux semblaient fixer sur un point invisible. Et de sa bouche s'échappaient des plaintes rauques et emplis de douleurs. Le reste de son corps était recroquevillé en une toute petite boule tremblante que les bras d'Harry maintenaient contre sa poitrine avec une force désespérée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ! Je vous ai dit d'aller vous coucher immédiatement. » Sursautant, les quatre garçons tétanisés se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur directrice. « Madame, Harry. » S'exclama Ron en se levant. Ils se dégagèrent de devant le lit et Minerva put alors voir l'état du survivant. Lâchant un cri d'effroi, elle se précipita elle aussi jusqu'au lit et posa une main glacée sur le front bouillant d'Harry.

« Mon Dieu. Thomas, allez prévenir le directeur. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança immédiatement un sort de lévitation sur Harry. Mais le petit brun ne lévita pas, il ne fit que pousser un cri de douleur tandis qu'une sorte de dôme bleuté l'entourait un instant avant de disparaître. « Weasley, vous pouvez le porter ? » Demanda Minerva au rouquin, se reprenant vite de sa surprise.

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et passa ses bras sous le corps roulé en boule de Harry, le faisant gémir un peu plus alors qu'il l'obligeait à se détendre. Blottit dans les bras de son meilleur ami, une couverture chaude posé sur lui, Harry s'accrocha inconsciemment à la veste de Ron et continua à délirer contre lui.

« A l'infirmerie, maintenant. »

Et aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ne ressentant plus rien des effets que l'alcool avait eu sur lui quelques minutes à peine auparavant, Ron se mit à marcher le plus vite possible. Il le savait, finalement, qu'Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien.

- & -

« Vous devez me laisser sortir ! » Hurla pour la énième fois la voix froide de Lucius. Il tentait autant que possible de garder son calme, mais la violence des frissons qui le parcouraient de plus en plus violemment au fil des heures lui faisait peu à peu perdre son sang froid. « Ta gueule ! » Claqua la voix de l'un des gardiens, alerté par le bruit. « Ta gueule ou je t'envois un Détraqueur, c'est clair ?! »

Lucius n'avait rien à foutre des Détraqueurs, il n'avait rien à foutre non plus de ce que ce sal con pouvait lui sortir comme menace. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, quitter cette cellule et cet endroit et rejoindre l'être qui criait après lui, réclamant sa présence et son affection. « Je vous en prie. » Ne put s'empêcher Lucius de chuchoter alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre les barreaux, serrant les dents alors qu'une nouvelle vague de désespoir le traversait de part en part.

Il sentait, au plus profond de lui son valeon l'appeler, le réclamer, pleurer pour lui et souffrir. Mordred, son compagnon souffrait tellement. Lucius gémit et entoura sa poitrine de ses bras, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il pouvait en tentant vainement de bloquer la douleur, de la chasser, juste le temps de réfléchir, de trouver une idée. Mais sa faiblesse et la présence des Détraqueurs à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la prison ne faisaient qu'augmenter son angoisse et la douloureuse pression qui semblait vouloir le brûler de l'intérieur.

« Arrêtes ton cinéma Malfoy ! » Retentit la voix du gardien une nouvelle fois au dessus de lui et il n'eut même pas la force de lever son regard vers l'homme.

Il parvint à se relever difficilement et vint s'écrouler sur sa couche, des larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir roulant sur ses pommettes seyantes. Et ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il pleurait, mais pour son petit compagnon perdu quelque part dans le monde, souffrant le martyr loin de lui et si près de mourir.

Lucius gémit de nouveau et ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa mère avait pourtant tenté de le dissuader, elle si douce, si partisante des liens Veela, de se lier en Anima Operio. Mais Lucius, fervent défenseur des traditions familiales n'avait rien vu dans le lien Veela qu'un terrible moyen de faire perdre à sa famille la noblesse de leur rang. Et Narcissa était une noble descendante, elle était l'épouse parfaite.

Mais maintenant, maintenant âgé de 40, il reconnaissait son erreur. Jamais il n'aurait dû nier le lien, jamais ! Parce que par sa faute son compagnon chéri allait mourir et il ne pourrait jamais le connaître, il ne pourrait jamais être complet. « Pardonnes-moi, pardonnes-moi. » Murmura t-il dans le noir de sa cellule, espérant que son compagnon l'entende, le perçoive de là où il était. « Pardon. »

- & -

« Qu'a-t-il Pompom ? » Demanda Albus à l'infirmière dés qu'il pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Pompresh constata qu'il était accompagné de Severus. « Dieu soit loué Severus, vous êtes là. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a. Ses symptômes ne correspondent à rien et je ne peux faire aucune magie sur lui. Je vous en prie, Severus, est-ce que vous pourriez l'examiner? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus hocha la tête et s'approcha en même temps que le directeur du jeune homme fiévreux. « Mon Dieu Harry, que t'arrive t-il ? » Chuchota Dumbledore, la voix voilée par l'inquiétude. Serrant les dents, Severus se retint d'envoyer balader l'homme, en crachant que Potter faisait simplement encore parler de lui.

« S'il vous plaît Albus, j'ai besoin d'espace. » Marmonna t-il cependant. Le vieil homme acquiesça et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, enjoignant Minerva à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« Vraiment Potter, est-ce que vous avez fait un pacte avec le diable, pour vous attirez autant d'ennuis? » Grommela Severus en approchant ses mains du jeune homme. Celui-ci, couché sur le côté les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, continuait à fixer l'invisible devant lui, un point apparemment perdu dans les robes sombres du Maître de potion.

Severus usa de sa force pour le retourner sur le dos, le forçant à détendre ses muscles et Harry cria de douleur et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. « D'accord, excusez-moi Potter, mais il faut vraiment que je trouves ce que vous avez. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez aucun… » Mais Severus ne pu finir sa phrase. Les yeux de Harry semblaient avoir finalement capturé quelque chose et il tendit le bras en l'air, pleurant encore un peu plus tandis que sur ses lèvres se formaient des mots que Severus ne put entendre. Intrigué, il se pencha vers le visage du jeune et retint sa respiration.

S'étranglant presque, Severus Snape écarquilla les yeux d'horreur alors que dans une litanie de son brisé la voix de Harry chuchotait dans son oreille.

« Lucius, Lucius s'il te plaît. Lucius. Lucius. »

« Severus ? » Lui parvint la voix du directeur. Le maître des potions se redressa subitement et tourna son visage pâle vers Albus, dont le visage se décomposa lorsqu'il aperçut son expression. « Severus, vous savez ce qu'il a ? » Lui demanda Albus.

Reprenant ses esprits, Severus bougea plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. « Je dois aller quelque part, vérifier quelque chose. Albus, arrangez-vous pour avoir Scrimgeour dans votre bureau aux premières heures du jour, je reviens aussi vite que possible. Mettez Potter dans un bain de glaçon, et faites-lui boire une potion de sommeil. » Et sans une explication de plus, alors que Minerva et Albus lui ordonnaient de revenir, et que Poppy se précipitait déjà sur son patient, Severus se mit à courir à travers les couloirs du château.

-&-

Harry avait été placé dans une cuve remplie de glaçon et depuis lors il dormait, tremblant et gémissant pourtant toujours autant, comme si même dans son sommeil, la puissance de sa souffrance le terrassait.

Minerva, Ron et Poppy étaient restés toute la nuit à son chevet, veillant, espérant sans y croire que la fièvre allait simplement tomber et que l'Elu allait poser ses grands yeux verts sur eux, avec cette lueur interrogatrice qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il se réveillait à l'infirmerie. « Cet enfant ne pourra donc jamais avoir un peu de répits. » Murmura pour elle-même Minerva. Elle avança sa main et replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs mouillés derrière l'oreille du petit brun.

Poppy tendit le bras vers sa collègue et posa sa main sur son bras, serrant légèrement son poignet en un geste de réconfort inutile. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand Severus Snape, rigide et pâle surgit dans la pièce.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda l'homme en s'approchant de la cuve, s'agenouillant et posant une main sur le front du garçon. « Toujours pareil Severus. Est-ce que vous savez à la fin ce qu'il a ? » S'énerva quelque peu Minerva. Une nuit de veille entière ne la rendait que plus irritable. Surtout alors qu'Harry était là, souffrant visiblement le martyr. « Oui, mais je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Je vais voir Dumbledore. »

La femme fronça les sourcils, mécontente de ne pas être rassurée sur l'état de Harry mais elle acquiesça cependant et se leva. « Monsieur Weasley, vous devriez rejoindre vos amis et prévenir Miss Granger. ». Elle quitta la pièce avant même que Ron n'ait pu hocher la tête.

-&-

« Albus. » Salua Severus essoufflé en pénétrant dans le bureau directorial. « Ah Severus enfin. Monsieur le ministre, je vous présente Severus Snape. » Le nouveau ministre de la magie se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé à boire un thé et se leva. Il fronça un instant les sourcils puis tendit la main au professeur de potions.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Monsieur Snape. » Le salua Scrimgeour d'un ton trop mielleux au goût de Severus. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Albus.

« Asseyez-vous. » Leur offrit le vieil homme. Ils s'exécutèrent et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'espion. « Je sais de quoi souffre monsieur Potter.» Commença t-il.

« Et ma présence est requise ici pour ? »

« Parce que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir sauver la vie de votre précieux élu. » Maintenant, aussi bien le ministre qu'Albus semblait interloqué.

« Dites-nous Severus. » « Vous n'allez pas aimer, vraiment pas. » Grogna Severus. « Bien, cette nuit, Narcissa Malfoy a été tué par vous-savez-qui. » Commença Severus. Scrimgeour haussa un sourcil avant de baisser la tête. « C'était une charmante femme, je regrette qu'elle ait payé pour les erreurs de son mari. »

Severus lui lança un regard froid et continua. « Peu importe, je suppose que vous savez ce qu'est l'Anima Operio, n'est ce pas ? » Encore, Scrimgeour haussa les sourcils alors que dans le même temps, Albus lâchait un petit hoquet interloqué.

« Bien sûr, je… Par Merlin, vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire qu'Harry Potter est le compagnon Veela de Lucius Malfoy ? » S'exclama l'homme en se levant.

« Monsieur le ministre. » Intervint Albus en se levant à son tour, le teint pâle et l'air terriblement soucieux. « Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps de nous demander par quel malédiction cela a pu se produire. Vous connaissez la prophétie, vous n'avez pas le choix de laisser Lucius Malfoy sortir de prison. De plus, un Veela est totalement inoffensif. » « C'est un mangemort, Dumbledore ! Probablement a-t-il jeté un sort sur Monsieur Potter ou bien. »

« Arrêtez vos salades, Scrimgeour, Lucius ne pouvait en aucun cas savoir que Narcissa est morte. »

Le ministre ferma la bouche et fusilla l'espion du regard. « Et comment savez-vous que Harry est relié à cette affaire ? » Snape lui rendit un regard bien plus glacial encore et soupira finalement. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de se taper dessus.

« Peut être parce que la seule chose que le gosse parvient à prononcer est le prénom de Lucius. Il le prit de venir à lui. Si vous voulez une preuve, venez à l'infirmerie, nous le réveillerons et vous verrez, mais par l'enfer dépêchez-vous de prendre une décision, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

Jamais Severus n'aurait penser s'énerver autant pour la survie d'Harry Potter, et surtout pas contre le ministre. Mais la survie d'Harry Potter incluait également celle de Lucius, dont il avait toujours gardé l'amitié malgré leur divergence d'opinion, ainsi que celle de Draco, qui venait déjà de perdre sa mère et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir devenir orphelin.

« Monsieur le ministre ? » Demanda après un moment Albus, alors que l'homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Scrimgeour lâcha un profond soupir et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Il faut vraiment que je sois cinglé pour avoir accepté le poste de ministre en ces temps pourris. Lucius Malfoy vous sera amené dans la journée, mais il est hors de question qu'il reste à l'école ensuite. Il est hors de question qu'ils s'apprivoisent ici. Et encore moins au Manoir Malfoy. Trouvez un endroit où ils seront suffisamment à l'écart pour ne pas susciter l'attention et protégez Potter. Je ne prends pas la responsabilité de tout cela. Je vous confie la charge de Lucius Malfoy, et si Potter meurt, ce sera de votre faute. C'est clair ? » « Merci. » Murmura sincèrement Albus.

Soupirant de soulagement Severus se leva immédiatement de son siège et salua les deux hommes. « Je vais maintenant annoncer à Draco Malfoy que sa mère est morte, vous permettez ? »

« Bien sûr, Severus, j'aurais aimé le faire moi-même mais… » « Mais Draco ne peut pas vous sentir, Albus. Permettez ? » Insista t-il. Et sans attendre de réponse il quitta la pièce.

Il savait qu'annoncer à Draco que sa mère était morte serait sans doute la pire chose qu'il pourrait avoir un jour à faire.

Et pourtant il allait le faire. Maintenant.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous. Et bien, si ce n'est pas de la vitesse de publication supersonique, ça! ...Merci à tous beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il est un peu fouilli et on va dans un sens et dans l'autre mais c'est pour amener l'histoire alors...Et bien voilà!_

_Peut être un chapitre demain? A vous de juger! :) _

_Grosses bises et merci pour vos premières reviews!_

_Blibl'_

**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes ont été transférés sur mon blog. Voir ma bio. :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

***Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog : Lien dans ma bio.**

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

Chapitre 2

Severus traversait les couloirs de Poudlard en grondant. Les sourcils froncés, il fusillait du regard tout élève qui avait le malheur de croiser sa route. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir annoncer à son filleul que sa mère était morte ?

Bien trop vite à son goût, le professeur de potion atteignit les portes de la grande salle et pénétra à l'intérieur, repérant immédiatement la chevelure claire et brillante de Draco. Quelque part, il aurait presque préféré que le jeune homme soit du genre à faire la grasse matinée ; cela lui aurait permis de gagner un tout petit peu plus de temps.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit la table des Serpentards et fit un simple signe de tête à Draco, l'enjoignant à le suivre. Haussant un sourcil, le jeune homme blond glissa quelques mots à son voisin et se leva, rejoignant immédiatement son parrain. « Sev, un problème ? » Murmura t-il d'un ton bas de sorte qu'aucun des Serpentards ne l'entende parler si familièrement à leur directeur de maison.

« Pas ici Draco, dans mon bureau. » Un peu inquiet sans n'en laisser pourtant rien paraître, le blond hocha la tête et suivit Severus à travers la grande salle puis le hall. Durant tout le chemin qui les mena au bureau du Maître de potions, ni l'un ni l'autre n'échangèrent un mot.

« Assieds-toi Draco, s'il te plaît. » Offrit Severus en se rendant lui-même derrière son bureau. « Bon Sev, quel est le problème ? » Attaqua le blond alors qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre de savoir pourquoi son parrain souhaitait l'entretenir de si bon matin. Le visage tendu de l'homme lui en appris bien trop d'un seul coup. Il pâlit brusquement et se redressa sur son siège.

« Mon père ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait au maximum de ne pas laisser trembler. Severus s'empressa cependant de nier et Draco pâlit encore un peu plus et cessa de respirer. « Maman ? »

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer, Severus hocha la tête et laissa tomber ses deux mains qu'il tenait croisées sous son menton, sur le bureau envahi de papiers. « Le Lord l'a convoqué hier soir. Il aurait appris que la prophétie était connue par Dumbledore et a fait payer ta mère pour l'erreur de ton père au département des mystères. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Draco. »

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus. Comment aurait-il pu ? Les yeux ouverts, écarquillés, une main sur la bouche, il ne put retenir le flot de larmes qui envahit ses yeux et coula bien vite le long de ses joues pâles. « Oh Merlin Severus. Ma mère est morte. » Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque et étouffée.

Severus se leva rapidement et vint le rejoindre, s'agenouillant devant lui. « Draco, calmes-toi. » Mais Draco ne voulait pas entendre. Parce que la mort de sa mère faisait de lui un orphelin. « Oh Salazard, je suis orphelin. Je suis orphelin. » Répétait-il. Pleurant de douleur et de rage, Draco ne s'aperçut que tardivement qu'il avait glissé de sa chaise et que Severus le tenait maintenant serré entre ses bras, lui murmurant une suite de mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« …tout va bien…pas comme ça…Potter. Shh. Draco, écoutes-moi. »

« Je suis orphelin. » Dit encore une fois le blond dans un sanglot. Puis il se tut, des tremblements agitant son corps fin et ses mains serrées autour du vêtement noir de Severus.

« Ecoutes-moi Draco. Tout va bien d'accord. Tu n'es pas orphelin, ton père… » Ne le laissant pas finir, Draco s'arracha brusquement de l'étreinte de son parrain. Son visage blafard et ses yeux cernés de rouge frappèrent Severus comme peu de chose le faisait. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco dans un tel état.

« Tu ne comprends pas ?!! » S'exclama le garçon comme si il s'adressait à un idiot. « Tu ne te souviens pas de L'operio ! Mon père va mourir, il est à Azkaban. Il va mourir là-bas, lui aussi. Je suis orphelin ! » Cria t-il, hors de lui alors qu'il avait l'impression que Severus ne comprenait pas.

Mais Severus avait une bonne raison de secouer la tête, tentant encore de capter l'attention de son filleul. Une excellente raison même.

« Ton père ne mourra pas. » Lâcha t-il dans un moment de silence d'une voix glaciale. C'était là visiblement le seul moyen que Severus avait pour attirer suffisamment longtemps l'attention de Draco sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Chuchota Draco en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Et Severus fut attendri de voir que Draco, qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'air d'un enfant, à toujours tenter de ressembler à son père, sans jamais se permettre de pleurer, pouvait autant ressembler à un petit garçon.

« Le compagnon de ton père a été trouvé. » Lui répondit-il finalement. Le visage de Draco traduisit sa surprise et il en pleura presque de soulagement avant de retrouver bien vite son air désespéré. « Et alors ? » Marmonna t-il alors qu'encore quelques spasmes de peine parcouraient son corps et faisaient trembler sa voix. « Comme si mon père allait pouvoir quitter Azkaban. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et inspira profondément « Draco, le compagnon de ton père est Harry Potter, personne ne laissera l'élu mourir. » Avoua t-il finalement. Et la réaction de Draco valait sans doute son pesant d'or, si seulement le fait de savoir que Harry Potter était le compagnon d'âme de Lucius Malfoy ne signifiait pas la mort de Narcissa.

Ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois, Draco semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Des larmes s'étaient remises à dévaler ses joues toujours aussi pâles et il s'accrochait maintenant au bras tendus vers lui de Severus comme à la rame d'un navire au milieu d'une tempête.

« Po…Potter ?! » Réussit-il à articuler d'une voix rauque et sèche. Et si Severus en avait eu le temps la veille, nul doute qu'il aurait pratiquement réagi de la même manière que Draco.

« Oui, je sais, c'est terrible. » Répondit Severus en soupirant exagérément. Une expression dure envahit pourtant bien vite son visage. C'était assez déstabilisant d'avoir à jongler entre l'effroyable réalité de la mort de Narcissa et cette sorte de mauvaise blague qui faisait de Potter le compagnon de Lucius.

« Draco ? » S'inquiéta au bout d'un certain le maître de potions. Le silence du jeune homme, et son regard figé quelque part derrière Severus le força à tendre les mains vers lui et à secouer gentiment ses épaules. Finalement, le regard gris de son filleul revint sur lui, toujours aussi choqué. « Potter est le valeon de mon père. »

« Oui, Draco. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie dans un état suffisamment inquiétant pour que le ministre ait accepté de faire venir Lucius ici immédiatement. »

Encore une expression de choc envahit les traits d'habitude si froids et impassibles de l'héritier des Malfoy. « Mon père va être libéré ? » Couina t-il, sa voix partant involontairement dans les aigues. Visiblement, tant de nouvelles semblaient être juste trop pour le jeune homme. « Oui, le ministre a remis la charge de ton père aux mains de Dumbledore. Potter et lui vont être conduits dans un endroit sécurisé. Le ministre a refusé que Lucius reste à Poudlard. »

Draco hocha la tête et relâcha finalement les bras de Severus qu'il avait continué à tenir et à serrer depuis la terrifiante révélation. « Et bien, je pense que quelque part, c'est bien que ce soit Potter, non ? » Chuchota Draco, les yeux perdus sur le visage de Severus. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et se racla la gorge. « Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi. »

« Parce que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. » Répondit Draco en se relevant, Severus faisant de même quelques secondes plus tard. « Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, alors ils les auraient laissés mourir tous les deux dans leur coin. »

_Touché. _Severus acquiesça. Bien sûr, si Potter n'avait pas été cette arme irremplaçable, sans doute le ministre aurait-il laissé mourir le valeon et son Veela. Et avec joie, sans doute.

« Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses. »

Draco hocha frénétiquement la tête et ferma un instant les yeux, passant encore une fois sa main puis sa manche sur son visage pour faire disparaître toute trace de larmes. Il avait encore l'air d'avoir passé une nuit à pleurer sous sa couette mais au moins avait-il retrouvé son insaisissable expression.

« Emmènes-moi voir Potter, je devrais pouvoir le calmer le temps que mon père arrive. » Parla d'une voix plus sûre le jeune homme. Severus hocha la tête et félicita mentalement son filleul pour la force dont il faisait preuve. « Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Ensemble, ils quittèrent les cachots pour se rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-&-

Lucius était épuisé et tremblant. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, la douleur de son compagnon et la présence des Détraqueurs autour de lui l'enfonçant à chaque minute un peu plus dans un effroyable tourment.

Il voulait crier, hurler de rage et frapper contre les murs. Plus le temps passait, plus il en venait à considérer l'idée de se tuer lui-même. Ainsi il mettrait fin aux souffrances de son compagnon qui mourrait dans l'instant, et lui n'aurait plus à ressentir la douleur du petit être qui l'appelait. Et peut être songeait Lucius avec désespoir, qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort et que le Veela pourrait retrouver son valeon, et prendre soin de lui et se confondre en excuse et l'aimer. Parce qu'ici dans ce monde, il avait tellement failli qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se pardonner un jour.

Gémissant, recroquevillé dans un coin et serrant contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait sa couverture rapiécée et trouée, Lucius ne pouvait empêcher ses dents de claquer et son esprit de marteler ses tempes alors qu'il lui semblait entendre une petite voix lointaine murmurer son prénom. L'appeler.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. » Chuchotait-il encore et encore d'une voix rauque, les yeux fermés, tentant d'envoyer vraiment ses milliers d'excuses à celui qui souffrait par sa faute.

« Pardon. Je t'en prie, pardon. » Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus ouvert depuis lors, fermé aussi fort que possible. Lucius tentait de le voir, de capter quelque chose derrière ses paupières et de se rendre auprès de son compagnon d'âme. Mais rien n'y faisait et il voulait mourir.

Mourir pour le sauver.

« Malfoy, à table. » Ricana une voix derrière la grille. Le gardien lui envoya aussi prêt que possible le plateau presque vide et haussa un sourcil en avisant la posture du prisonnier. Jamais, depuis que Lucius Malfoy avait été enfermé dans cet endroit, il ne s'était comporté de la sorte, à croire que les Détraqueurs n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

« Et ben finalement ca y est. Il leur en aura fallu du temps pour te mater, mais finalement ils ont réussis. Une petite victoire à célébrer ce soir tiens! Le jour où Lucius Malfoy perdit la tête. Enfin!! Va en enfer, sal mangemort. » Siffla l'homme avant de cracher dans la cellule en direction du blond qui ne semblait même pas avoir entendu un seul mot.

Une seule chose tournait dans l'esprit de Lucius ; Comment mourir ? Comment se tuer ici ? Il pouvait toujours essayer de se taper la tête contre les murs jusqu'à en crever, mais c'était risquer de provoquer chez son compagnon une douleur insoutenable, et Lucius ne pouvait pas lui infliger cela. Rien que d'y penser et il avait l'impression que son compagnon lui criait de n'en rien faire, de ne pas l'abandonner, et l'appelait encore plus intensément. « Oh par l'enfer, pardonnes-moi. »

Rouvrant finalement les yeux, les dents serrées de manière à empêcher les tremblements qui le parcouraient de lui blesser les lèvres, le prisonnier prit sur lui de se lever, détendant ses muscles terriblement endoloris. S'appuyant contre le mur, il s'approcha à petit pas du plateau jeté là et tomba à genoux à côté, ses mains se tendant vers les couverts en bois.

Encore, un frisson de douleur et un appel à l'aide le traversa, une voix semblant lui crier de reculer, pleurer pour lui, mais Lucius se força à ne pas l'écouter, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles et des sanglots échappant à ses lèvres alors que son valeon le priait dans sa douleur de ne pas penser à la mort, de ne pas les tuer, de ne pas faire ça.

Il combattit aussi fort que possible cette détresse, tentant de la ranger au plus profond de lui et faillit finalement pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'il eut l'impression que son compagnon se calmait subitement, sa voix qui lui criait de venir à lui s'adoucissant un peu pour n'être plus que des murmures tristes et perdus.

Soufflant de soulagement, Lucius attrapa de ses mains tremblantes la grosse cuillère en bois et se retourna vers son lit. Le cuilleron* dans ses mains, le Veela se mit alors à frotter avec toute la force qui lui restait le manche contre l'un des pieds aux angles suffisamment aigue de son lit.

-&-

L'infirmerie était plongée dans la pénombre lorsque Severus et Draco pénètrent dans la pièce. Aucun patient ne semblait dormir dans les lits et l'infirmière ne semblait nulle part en vue. Haussant un sourcil, Draco tourna son visage vers Severus, s'apprêtant à l'interroger sur l'endroit où avait été installé Potter mais l'homme ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre sa question et avança plus avant la salle.

« Severus ? » Retentit la voix de Madame Pompresh alors que l'infirmière venait d'ouvrir la porte d'une petite pièce attenante. « Draco a pensé qu'il pourrait tenter de calmer Potter. »

« Oh merci mon Dieu, pourvu que ça marche. Harry est agité et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un cri retentit de l'intérieur de la petite salle. Inquiet, Severus et Draco entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce et alors que Severus s'était déjà rendu auprès de Harry, Draco lui ne put s'empêcher de faire un temps d'arrêt. « Lucius !! » Cria encore le brun.

Jamais Draco Malfoy ne pensait voir un jour le survivant, sa Némésis, dans cet état. Le gryffondor était vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile et il était plongé jusqu'au cou dans un bain transparent de glace. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et collaient à son front et il était agité de terribles tremblements.

« Draco, viens ici ! » S'exclama Severus alors qu'Harry appelait encore une fois le nom de son père dans un sanglot terrifié. Il sembla au blond qu'il essayait même de crier mais la faiblesse de son corps semblait l'en empêcher. « Sev, est-ce que c'est normal ? » Demanda t-il en s'approchant finalement.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux de l'autre côté de la cuve et tendit une main vers Potter, la posant sur son front après un temps. L'effet sembla immédiat et le survivant se tourna immédiatement vers lui, gémissant et pleurant.

« Merci Seigneur. Et Merci monsieur Malfoy, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait tenu encore longtemps avec sa fièvre qui montait de plus en plus. »

Hochant la tête sans lui accorder le moindre regard, Draco se concentra sur l'air totalement désespéré de son ennemi de toujours.

« Alors Potter, tu es prêt à devenir ma belle mère ? » Susurra t-il un sourire fin et triste étirant ses traits. Bien sûr, Harry ne répondit pas et Draco manqua laisser sa mâchoire se fracasser au sol lorsqu'il perçut les faibles murmures du Valeon. « Lucius, restes avec moi. Je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça. Lucius. Lucius, viens. » Et encore et encore il répétait ses mots.

« Severus ! » Appela Draco alarmé en relevant le visage vers son parrain. Mais il semblait que l'homme avait aussi entendu les paroles du Gryffondor.

« Lucius va tenter de se tuer. » Murmura t-il en se levant immédiatement. Draco écarquilla les yeux alors que l'esprit du valeon semblait avoir entendu les mots de son parrain. Harry se mit à trembler et sanglota plus encore.

« Oh putain Potter, calmes toi, personne ne te laissera mourir, c'est clair? Calmes toi ! » S'énerva Draco en caressant autant qu'il le pouvait les cheveux et le visage de Harry, le gardant aussi calme que possible malgré ses longs sanglots. « Je vais prévenir Dumbledore. » Expliqua Severus alors qu'il était déjà presque sorti de la pièce. Pompresh acquiesça et lança un regard malheureux aux corps blafard de l'élu. « Merci beaucoup Draco, vraiment. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de… »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour lui, mais pour mon père. » L'interrompit d'une voix froide le serpentard. La femme lui envoya un regard déçu puis hocha la tête et sortit finalement.

« Hein, Potter, ne crois pas que je sois intéressé par ton bien être, mais tu as intérêt à rester en vie parce que je ne te laisserais pas tuer mon père, c'est clair. » Murmura t-il tout prêt du visage de l'autre garçon.

Harry étrangement se remit alors à trembler avec plus de force et de nouveaux gémissements plus fort que les précédents franchirent ses lèvres. Draco sentit sous ses doigts une nouvelle vague de fièvre toucher le brun.

« Putain Potter, tu me le paieras. » Siffla Draco en se relevant, arrachant un cri à Harry alors qu'il ôtait sa main de son front.

Avec des gestes brusques, Draco retira sa robe de sorcier et son pull avant de se baisser pour faire de même avec ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Se relevant et soufflant un grand coup, il lança un dernier regard noir vers Harry dont les yeux brumeux le suivaient d'une manière tellement désespérée que Draco se surprit à ressentir pendant une seconde un peu de pitié pour lui.

Il leva une jambe et la glissa au milieu des glaçons et toute pensée positive et mièvre le quitta. « Tu me le paieras Potter. » Grogna t-il en s'asseyant, se retenant de glapir alors que l'eau glacé s'insinuait partout sur lui. Il resta un instant sans bouger lorsqu'il fut finalement bien assis puis tendit finalement les bras et saisit Harry sous les aisselles. D'un geste vif, il l'attira contre et le serra contre son torse, la tête du brun roulant sur son épaule.

« Ca va mieux comme ça ? » Murmura Draco après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles le petit brun semblait s'être calmé. Il n'attendait pas de réponses et aucune ne vint mais Harry sembla se coller encore un peu plus à lui si c'était possible et ses yeux vitreux s'entrouvrirent. « Je veux Lucius. » Souffla t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il semblait user de ses dernières forces pour passer ses bras autour de la nuque du blond.

« Je sais Potter, il va arriver dans un moment, alors calmes-toi et contentes-toi de moi pour le moment d'accord ? » Répondit le blond d'une voix sèche. Il resserra pourtant ses bras autour du gryffondor et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien aller. » Murmura t-il ensuite d'une voix bien plus attentionnée, ses yeux gris fixés dans les orbes émeraudes fiévreuses du valeon.

« Mmh. » Gémit le brun. Et Draco prit cela pour des remerciements et hocha la tête. « De rien Potter, vraiment. »

-&-

Le manche de la cuillère était finalement devenu suffisamment aigue, et Lucius ne cessait de regarder l'objet dans ses mains avec une sorte de fascination morbide qui lui donnait envie de pleurer un peu plus.

« Pardon, pardon. » Murmurait-il toujours dans la cellule et sa tête. Et il était étrangement un peu plus reposé alors que la douleur de son compagnon semblait s'être atténuée. Comment était-ce possible, Lucius n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il était heureux de sentir son valeon ne plus souffrir autant.

Le blond soupira. « Oui, c'est tant mieux. Tout va aller mieux maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Chuchota t-il comme si son compagnon était en face de lui et pouvait le voir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Il ressentit brusquement une nouvelle vague de panique et gémit du fait de la douleur qui transperça son être.

« Je suis désolé, tout va bien aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Souffla t-il encore d'une voix faible et presque bloqué par la boule de peine qui pressait sa gorge. Il sentit de nouveau son compagnon plus sûrement que l'heure qui venait de s'écouler et il eut mal alors que la petite voix suppliante résonnait de nouveau dans sa tête, l'appelant et pleurant de peine et de douleur.

« Shhh, tout va aller bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Lucius ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était remis à se balancer d'avant en arrière, il ne prit conscience qu'il le faisait que lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour placer le bout de bois pointu au niveau de son cœur. « Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. » Répéta t-il de plus en plus doucement alors que la peur et la douleur augmentaient dans son corps le faisant trembler et pleurer et presque lâcher son arme.

Il raffermit sa prise et lâcha un dernier sanglot étranglé.

« Pardon. »

* * *

_Bonsoir...Oui, je sais, je sais. Pas la peine de me regarder avec ses grands yeux effrayants? Quoi? L'est pas tout mignon mon petit Draco? L'est un gentil petit beau-fils quand même. :) _

_Reviews! Reviews! ^__^ Et alors donc...la suite...Demain??? :) Mais oui, mais oui. Pit être? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre? *D'ailleurs, la petite étoile au niveau de cuilleron, c'était pour expliquer que cuilleron en fait, pour ceux qui savent pas - moi je savais pas - c'est le bout creux de la cuilère. Le reste, c'est le manche. Voilou. - Vous êtes contents maintenant, vous êtes un peu plus intelligent qu'hier, lol._

_Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à trés trés vite. :) - Et merci encore à tous pour vos reviews._

_Bisous!_

_Blibl'_

* * *


	4. Chapitre 3

***Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog : Lien dans ma bio ^__^**

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

Chapitre 3

Draco regardait Harry dormir en frissonnant. Si le brun n'avait pas froid du fait de sa fièvre, Draco lui, était persuadé qu'il finirait avec une pneumonie si les choses continuaient ainsi. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil au visage du valeon de son père et fut surpris de le voir le fixer, les yeux toujours aussi brillants de fièvre.

« Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de dormir, Potter ? » Lui demanda t-il d'une voix trainante. Harry ne cilla pas un instant et Draco sentit ses mains se crisper sur sa nuque.

« Lucius. » lui répondit le brun dans un souffle inquiet.

Draco fronça les sourcils et remua un peu dans l'eau. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, il sera bientôt là. » Tenta t-il encore une fois de le rassurer.

Pendant quelques minutes, le blond crut que ses paroles avaient réussi à atteindre Harry et il se tenait calme entre ses bras. Ce fut alors qu'il allait esquisser un sourire de soulagement que le gryffondor se redressa d'un coup et hurla.

« Oh merde Potter ! » Réagit immédiatement Draco en lui saisissant les mains. Il fut prit d'un immense effroi lorsqu'il croisa le regard affolé du compagnon de vie de son père.

« LUCIUS ! » Cria Harry alors que ses joues étaient envahies de nouvelles larmes. Il fut traversé de gros sanglots qui l'étranglaient et s'accrocha aux bras de Draco les griffant et les secouant en appelant son père.

« Lucius ! Lucius ! »

« Lucius ! » Pleurait-il encore et encore. Et Draco ne pensait pas un instant à engueuler Potter, parce qu'il savait que son père devait être terriblement prêt de se donner la mort.

D'un geste brusque, il parvint à dégager l'un de ses bras de l'emprise du gryffondor et il le gifla violemment. Cela eut le mérite de calmer le valeon pendant la fraction de seconde suffisante à Draco pour le reprendre contre lui, le serrant autant que si sa vie en dépendait.

« Calmes-toi Potter, shhh, calmes-toi, tout va bien. Calmes-toi, il va arriver, il va arriver. »

Encore un peu plus longtemps Harry gémit et pleura et hoqueta désespérément avant de tout d'un coup devenir mou dans les bras de Draco.

- & -

« Expelliarmus ! » S'exclama une voix très proche de Lucius. Le prisonnier était tellement prit par la panique de son valeon alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur qu'il l'entendit à peine.

Pourtant, il réalisa clairement que l'arme lui échappait des mains et il sentit au fond de lui tout espoir de pouvoir atténuer les souffrances de son compagnon s'évaporer. Cette idée le fit gémir alors que la douleur s'étendait un peu plus dans son corps.

« Et bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais Lucius Malfoy dans cet état. » Grommela la même voix tandis que la porte de la cellule grinçait et que des pas se rapprochaient. Lucius ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête. Il fixait simplement ses mains, trop anesthésié par la tristesse et la douleur que pour s'intéresser au reste du monde.

Il fut cependant contraint de se redresser quand une main glissa sous son menton. Il ne fut même pas surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Maugrey Fol'œil.

« Malfoy, vous m'entendez ? » Siffla le vieil Auror en plongeant son regard à moitié magique dans celui gris délavé de Lucius. Le blond ne répondit ni ne hocha la tête et Fol'œil grogna encore. « Peut être que le fait que je vous dise que l'on va vous conduire à votre compagnon vous fera réagir ? » Reprit-il.

Et comme il s'y attendait, l'effet fut immédiat. Lucius lui saisit le poignet et le serra de toutes ses forces. « C'est vrai ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque. «Oui, c'est vrai. Lèves-toi, nous partons d'ici. » Le vieil auror se leva et tendit, à la stupéfaction de Lucius qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits alors que son valeon semblait s'être calmé, sa main au prisonnier.

« Merci. » Murmura Lucius après qu'il fut stable sur ses pieds.

« Et bien, nous allons désormais travailler ensemble Malfoy, alors je suppose qu'il faut mettre de côté les vieilles rancunes. » Grommela Fol'œil sans avoir l'air de penser un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Comment ça ? » Demanda le Veela en fronçant les sourcils. Maugrey se contenta de lui lancer un regard mystérieux et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les méandres de la prison d'Azkaban.

-&-

Draco ferma violemment les yeux alors qu'Harry ne bougeait plus entre ses bras. « Non. » Murmura t-il d'une voix étranglée. Son père était-il mort alors ? « Potter, je t'en pris, Potter ?! » Draco le redressa face à lui et commença à le secouer désespéremment, incapable de réaliser vraiment ce que la mort de Potter impliquait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la poitrine frêle du gryffondor qu'il s'aperçut qu'il respirait encore. Soupirant de soulagement, Draco s'empressa de le reprendre contre lui.

« Espèce de sal con, je suis sûr que ça t'amuse de me faire des peurs bleues. » Siffla t-il d'une voix froide. Il passa une main dans le dos de Harry et remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il prit soin de caresser doucement. Le fait de toucher Potter et de le sentir toujours aussi bouillant contre lui le rassurait quant à la survie de son père.

« Tout va bien Potter ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander alors qu'Harry passait de nouveau ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Mmh. » Gémit le brun pour faire savoir qu'il avait entendu la question. Draco eut un sourire froid et hocha la tête, continuant toujours de caresser la tête du Gryffondor. « Parfait, mon père n'est pas mort alors. »

Le Gryffondor fut agité d'un tremblement et cela fit sourire encore un peu plus Draco. Tant que tout allait bien, il pouvait toujours se permettre d'embêter un peu sa Némésis. Il n'était pas sûr qu'une fois lié au Gryffondor, son père le laisserait continuer ainsi.

« Lucius. » Soupira le garçon en se relaxant contre le Serpentard. « Est-ce qu'il arrive Potter ? » S'enquit Draco en baissant la tête sur le visage fatigué du valeon.

« Lucius. » Répéta Harry et le blond eut un sourire agacé. « Putain Potter, est-ce que ton vocabulaire a brusquement été minimisé à un seul mot ? Je ne suis pas sûr que cela plaise plus que ça à mon père. Je vois déjà d'ici vos futures conversations. 'Alors Harry, parles-moi de toi.' Et toi répondant de ta voix mièvre de gryffondor et les yeux plein d'étoiles : 'Lucius'.»

Maintenant franchement amusé et rassuré sur le sort de son père, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il imaginait la façon dont son père et Potter allaient s'apprivoiser.

« Draco, tu devrais sortir de là, ton père arrive. » Le coupa Severus en pénétrant dans la pièce d'un pas rapide. Plus que prêt à quitter l'eau glaciale et ne souhaitant pas particulièrement mettre son père en colère pour avoir été si prêt de son compagnon d'âme, Draco ne se le fit pas répéter et repoussa gentiment Harry. Celui-ci ne résista pas et se laissa aller contre le bord de la baignoire, le visage tourné vers la porte.

-&-

Lucius courait maintenant. Il n'avait que faire des élèves qui s'exclamaient et faisaient un pas en arrière alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux sans les voir. Il courait simplement, suivant l'odeur de son compagnon. Mc Gonagall lui avait dit d'un ton glacial que son valeon était à l'infirmerie et Lucius ne pouvait que se féliciter de se souvenir avec une telle perfection des dédales du château.

Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie comme une furie, n'ayant plus que faire des manières des Malfoy et manqua rentrer dans Severus. L'homme lui fit un sourire et lui indiqua une petite porte à gauche.

Rentrant dans la pièce, Lucius manqua s'effondrer avant d'avoir atteint son petit valeon. Le garçon le regardait avec tellement de soulagement dans les yeux qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Faisant encore quelque pas, il tira son compagnon hors de la baignoire et se laissa tomber à genoux, le serrant contre lui alors que les jambes du brun s'enroulaient avec force autour de sa taille.

« Je suis là, je suis là. Tout va bien, je suis là. » Murmurait Lucius en une litanie, son valeon pleurant et se serrant toujours plus contre lui. « Lucius. » Murmura le jeune homme dans son cou.

Quelque part derrière eux, Lucius crut entendre un rire et il tourna la tête légèrement, ne relâchant pas un instant ses bras qui serraient étroitement son valeon et il sourit en rencontrant le regard de son fils. « Draco. »

Draco sourit, l'air vaguement inquiet puis fit un mouvement de tête vers son père et son compagnon et ricana. « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais bien vu qui s'était… » Susurra le serpentard.

Lucius qui commençait doucement à retrouver ses esprits, fronça les sourcils et glissa doucement une de ses mains sous la tête de son valeon pour la soulever. Il l'amena en face de lui et son regard rencontra deux grands yeux verts encore brillants de fièvre.

Et juste au dessus de l'œil droit, s'étendait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Plusieurs fois, la bouche de Lucius s'ouvrit et se ferma, ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il détaillait en détail le visage du survivant. Encore une fois il entendit derrière lui le rire narquois de son fils.

« Harry Potter. » Chuchota t-il, émerveillé.

Le visage du garçon était tendu mais il ne lâchait pour autant pas ses épaules et ne semblait pas avoir envie de descendre de sur ses cuisses un instant. « Lucius. » Répondit-il avant de plisser les lèvres, l'air soudain inquiet et triste.

Lucius comprit immédiatement, ou plutôt sentit, la vague de terreur qui traversa le brun alors qu'il songeait que peut être, Lucius allait le rejeter et le Veela s'empressa de ramener contre lui le petit gryffondor. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu restes avec moi. » Le réconforta t-il. Et il sentit le gryffondor hocher la tête sur son épaule.

« Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu restes avec moi. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Retentit soudain une voix derrière eux. Immédiatement Lucius se releva, soulevant sans effort son valeon qui s'accrochait à lui et il se retourna vers la porte de la pièce. Soupirant il dévisagea d'un air hautain Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger qui les fixaient bouche-bée. « Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley. » Salua t-il aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait.

Le rouquin rougit puis pâlit brusquement et fit un pas en avant. « Ma…Ma… » Son amie, plus intelligente sans aucun doute, posa une main compatissante sur l'avant bras du garçon et fit elle aussi un pas en avant. Elle sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. « Monsieur Malfoy. »

Ronald tourna son visage rapidement vers elle et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air hostile en face de Lucius Malfoy. « Hermione !? »

Elle tourna à son tour son regard sur lui et fronça les sourcils. « Oh allez Ron, si tu avais suivi un tant soit peu les cours d'histoire de la magie tu saurais que les Veelas sont inoffensifs lorsqu'ils ont trouvés leur compagnon. Harry ne peut pas être en de meilleures mains, même si c'est Lucius Malfoy. » Lui expliqua-t-elle d'un ton professoral.

Lucius sentit Harry se contracter contre lui et il fut surpris de sentir un petit rire souffler contre son cou. Un instant plus tard, son valeon avait relevé la tête et la tournait vers ses amis.

« Ron, Hermione. » Chuchota t-il. Derrière eux, Draco eut encore un rire et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. « Et bien il était temps que tu retrouves un vocabulaire plus poussé Potter. » Lâcha t-il tout en ne quittant pas son père des yeux. L'adulte grogna un instant et lui envoya un regard noir. « Draco. » Gronda t-il. Le Serpentard se contenta d'hausser un sourcil puis lui tira la langue. « Père, je me suis occupé de lui pendant presque deux heures, alors s'il te plaît, permets-moi quelques remarques sarcastiques. Je te promets que je ne pense pas à mal. »

Leurs deux regards gris s'affrontèrent un instant et à la surprise de tous, ce fût Harry qui prit la parole. « Il a raison. C'est juste Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Et le survivant resserra sa prise autour des épaules de Lucius et enfonça de nouveau son visage dans son cou.

Et Lucius laissa passer lorsque Draco sourit, grandement amusé par l'air convaincu de son père.

« Il le mènera à la baguette. » Murmura t-il pour lui-même. A ses côtés, il entendit Weasley glapir de surprise, et Granger rigoler. Il se retourna vers eux et haussa un sourcil.

« Oh allez la belette, remets-toi. Tu vas devoir partager ton meilleur pote avec mon père pendant tout le reste de ta vie, n'es-tu pas ravi ? » Le visage du rouquin devint tellement rouge que de la fumée semblait prête à sortir de ses oreilles et pourtant il ne dit rien et ce fût Hermione qui répondit. « Et toi, Malfoy, tu es prêt à avoir Harry comme 'beau-père' ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, dis-moi ? » Dit-elle d'une voix amusée en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

Bien sûr, cela aurait dû l'amuser, et il aurait pu rétorquer quelque chose de particulièrement serpentard, cependant en effet, Potter était à présent sa belle-mère. Parce que sa maman était morte. Perdant les couleurs qu'il avait retrouvé en sortant de l'eau gelée, le jeune homme se retourna de nouveau vers son père et déglutit.

« Papa, maman est morte. » Chuchota t-il d'un ton aussi froid que possible. Mais sa voix était faible. Sa mère était morte. Lucius acquiesça et s'approcha rapidement de lui, remontant un peu plus Harry sur ses hanches et il tendit un bras vers son fils.

« Je sais Draco, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé. » Murmura l'homme en passant une main dans les cheveux de Draco. Le blond hocha la tête, tentant de garder un visage neutre et son regard glissa sur le dos d'Harry. « Il dort ? » Demanda t-il en se forçant à sourire. Lucius fit de même et acquiesça. « Il est épuisé. »

De nouveau Draco retrouva un vrai sourire et hocha la tête. « En tout cas père. » Commença t-il doucement. Il fit un signe de tête vers Harry puis la secoua, l'air un instant halluciné.

« Félicitation. »

Et il avait sincèrement l'air de le penser.

* * *

_Et bien, et bien...Nous avançons dans notre histoire, n'est-ce pas? _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :) Reviews, Reviews??? :) Et la suite alors...pour demain? Ou après-demain? Que sais-je..._

_En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos nombreux mots, ça me ravie que cette fic vous plaise autant._

_A bientôt._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	5. Chapitre 4

***Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog : Voir dans ma bio (allez les lire avant...:)**

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

Chapitre 4

Ils étaient finalement partis pour la demeure où Lucius et Harry pourraient s'apprivoiser. Et Draco, qui venait de perdre sa mère était avec eux pour deux jours également, parce que Harry venait d'entrer dans la famille et qu'une personne de son âge Veela qui plus était, toute Némésis soit-elle, pourrait sûrement aider le gryffondor à y voir plus clair dans ce qui venait inopinément de lui tomber dessus.

Et il était de toute façon fait certain que Draco serait le seul à pouvoir s'approcher de Harry pour au moins les quinze prochains jours, du fait de l'instinct Veela de Lucius qui pousserait l'homme à attaquer tout être humain qui s'approcherait un tant soit peu de son compagnon.

« Pourquoi as-tu pu venir et pas Ron ou Hermione ? » Demanda Harry en avalant son verre de lait. Le petit déjeuner avait été préparé par Dobby, qui était leur elfe de maison dans le grand Manoir de vacance du directeur Dumbledore.

« Parce que je suis un Veela Potter, et que tu n'es certainement pas mon compagnon. » Répondit le blond d'un ton froid. Il voulait bien être dans la même pièce que Potter et l'accepter parce qu'il était désormais le compagnon de son père, mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop non plus. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'Elu était et resterait un Gryffondor dans toute sa dimension brillante et aveuglante. Ce que Draco, Serpentard de l'ombre et des ténèbres, ne pouvait pour le moment proprement pas sentir.

Le brun toussota dans sa main et releva ses yeux verts timides entourés d'encore quelques cernes dû à sa fièvre de la veille et il plissa les lèvres. « Hum, je peux te poser une question ?» Murmura t-il, déjà certain que Draco l'enverrait voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Il envoya ensuite une prière mentale à son père pour qu'il se dépêche un peu de se faire propre et beau et s'attarda un instant sur le visage du Gryffondor.

« Vas-y Potter, n'hésites pas, je suis à ta disposition… » Sa voix était sarcastique et son expression en disait long sur la véracité de ses propos mais Harry pris ses mots pour ce qu'ils étaient et se gratta la nuque.

« Bien heu…Je sais bien qu'hier, je réclamais ton père et que je me suis accroché à lui et que je l'appelais pas son prénom et tout, mais…Enfin. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il s'énervait de ne pas pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il mordilla ses lèvres nerveusement.

« Mais Potter, tu n'en es plus là maintenant et tu parviens sans mal à résister à l'envie de te blottir contre mon père ? » L'aida dans sa grande mansuétude le jeune homme blond qui intérieurement, s'amusait grandement.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et toussota encore. « Et bien, non. En fait, j'ai du mal à résister au besoin d'être avec lui. Je…Je voudrais qu'il soit là. Mais, il n'empêche que c'est bizarre parce qu'il est Lucius Malfoy et que je sais cela. Et…C'est un mangemort. Alors, je dois le détester et le combattre normalement. Mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Harry s'embrouillait. Il n'arrivait pas à dire exactement ce qui lui passait par la tête, ce sentiment de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait. D'être encore une fois prédestiné à quelque chose sans qu'il n'ait seulement son mot à dire.

Bizarrement, alors qu'il observait le visage du fils du Veela – de son Veela – il put observer l'expression du Serpentard s'adoucir brusquement. Les yeux gris du blond rencontrèrent son regard et il soupira. « Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que sont les Veela n'est-ce pas ? » L'interrogea Draco sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Harry secoua cependant la tête.

« Tu as rencontré Delacourt, mais elle n'est qu'à moitié Veela parce qu'elle a un parent moldu. Le fait de casser une lignée avec du sang qui n'a aucune particule magique en lui fait perdre une partie de la nature Veela aux descendants. » Expliqua Draco patiemment.

Il se retint de tourner la tête alors qu'il sentait son père attendre derrière le mur et sourit légèrement tandis que le Valeon frissonnait sans comprendre d'où ses tremblements pouvaient venir. Bientôt le Gryffondor pourrait dire avec certitude où son Veela se trouvait.

« Vous êtes des Veelas...hum…purs alors ? » Demanda Harry qui avait l'air vraiment intéressé. Et vu qu'il était lié désormais à l'un d'eux, Draco pouvait comprendre cet intérêt soudain.

« Oui. » Répondit-il. « Mais pourtant, enfin. – Reprit Harry, et il fronça les sourcils en touillant ses céréales déjà ramollis dans son bol. – Les Veelas ne sont pas censés attirer les gens vers eux? Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait jamais rien ressenti avec ton père ou toi ? »

Finalement, Potter était intelligent. Draco hocha la tête et se retint de complimenter le gryffondor pour ses efforts de réflexion. « Parce que les Malfoy reçoivent une éducation spéciale en Occlumencie depuis leur plus jeune âge. Nous contrôlons notre attraction. » Continua le blond, l'air suffisamment fier pour qu'Harry esquisse un sourire.

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement? Je suis quoi maintenant ? » Demanda t-il ensuite, son expression se faisant immédiatement plus sombre. Draco fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge. « Tu n'as rien à faire Potter, juste te laisser porter par tes émotions. »

De nouveau le visage d'Harry s'éclaira et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tu fais preuve d'une telle sentimentalité, Malfoy. » Murmura t-il d'un ton narquois. Cependant malgré tout, le Serpentard voyait bien que le survivant ne se sentait pas vraiment bien par rapport à tout cela.

Ce fut ce moment que Lucius choisit enfin pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Bonjour vous deux. » Salua Lucius d'une voix basse. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur son fils qui hocha la tête en souriant, avant de venir se poser sur Harry.

« Harry. » Murmura t-il.

« O.K. » Le Gryffondor se leva subitement d'un bond et tendit les mains en avant, les yeux écarquillés, l'air un peu halluciné. « C'est pas possible. Je rêve. »

« Harry. »

Mais le brun secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière alors que Lucius s'avançait vers lui, l'air inquiet. « N'approchez pas plus monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plaît. » Il fronça les sourcils et envoya à Draco un regard le priant presque de l'aider. Mais le Serpentard ne fit que se lever et pinça les lèvres pour empêcher un sourire d'envahir son visage.

« Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser parler. » Et en quelques pas il fut hors de la pièce, laissant là un Lucius au regard rêveur posé sur son petit valeon tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Je n'approcherais plus Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. Assis-toi, je pense que nous devons parler. » Offrit Lucius d'une voix douce et poli. Il tira une chaise et s'assit, se servant ensuite une tasse de café et y versant une goutte lait.

« Je…Je ne peux pas. » S'étrangla presque en frissonnant, les mains toujours tendu devant lui l'air plus pâle que jamais, le Gryffondor. Il semblait même qu'il était au bord des larmes et Lucius dû se faire violence pour ne pas simplement lui bondir dessus. Il prit sa tasse entre ses mains et avala une gorgée brûlante de sa boisson.

« D'accord, monsieur Potter, calmez-vous et asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. » Harry haussa un sourcil et manqua gémir de tristesse alors que le vouvoiement de son Veela l'atteignait droit au cœur. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et l'essuya prestement, restant toujours suffisamment loin de la table. « S'il vous plaît. » Murmura t-il, une moue triste et perdu sur le visage.

« S'il vous plaît, quoi, monsieur Potter ? » Demanda l'adulte en relevant la tête, faisant étrangement attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Harry.

Le brun serra les poings. « Ne faites pas ça. » Chuchota t-il. « Ne pas faire quoi ? » Reprit toujours aussi gentiment le blond. Et c'était comme si sa voix envoûtait Harry et il se détestait de s'y laisser prendre.

« Je ne veux pas. » Continua Harry. Malgré lui, Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'être brutalement atteint par ces mots. Il reposa le bol sur la table et se leva doucement, fier et droit.

« Harry. » Et le simple son de sa voix murmurant son prénom sembla calmer le brun. « Veux-tu que je parte, que je quitte la pièce ? » Lucius n'avait aucune envie de quitter la pièce. Heureusement, il était suffisamment bon occlumens pour que ses instincts Veela soit bridés, ainsi il n'avait pas juste l'impression d'être rejeté par son compagnon de vie.

Mais étrangement, alors que l'adulte était prêt à parier qu'Harry ne se le ferait pas répéter deux fois et accepterait, le Gryffondor secoua vivement la tête et entoura son torse de ses bras tremblants. « Non, je veux…Restez-là. Expliquez-moi. » Ordonna t-il presque d'une petite voix tremblante, les sourcils froncés d'une sorte de triste colère.

« Ma femme a été tué par Voldemort. » Lâcha Lucius sans quitter le jeune valeon des yeux. Il s'empêcha de venir vers lui lorsqu'un violent tremblement traversa le corps du garçon et que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Je n'aimais pas Narcissa, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Le rassura t-il immédiatement. Il fut soulagé de le voir se calmer. « C'était un mariage de convenance, un mariage arrangé. Mais comme je suis un Veela, il a fallu faire en sorte que mes instincts Veela ne cherchent pas après mon compagnon, alors a été réalisé pendant la cérémonie le rituel de l'Anima Operio, qui consiste en l'altération du lien Veela. Cependant, lorsque ma femme est morte, les effets du rituel ont été annihilés et ma partie Veela a immédiatement cherché le lien qui l'unissait à son compagnon. Toi. »

L'explication était très académique. Trop, sûrement, parce que le gryffondor plissa les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, laissant voir à Lucius un visage détruit, défait. « Alors, c'est juste le Veela. Juste la créature en vous qui me réclame et je n'ai pas le choix. Je… » Harry s'étrangla dans un sanglot et ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de se blottir dans les bras d'un mangemort qui ne voulait de lui que parce qu'une créature magique l'incitait à cela.

Il fut dans les bras de Lucius sans avoir fait un geste, et celui-ci s'empressa de passer ses bras dans son dos et le força presque à venir s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. De nouveau, Harry se retrouvait blottit dans les bras de Lucius Malfoy.

« Je me suis mal exprimé Harry, d'accord? Il n'y a pas de parti Veela en moi, ou de créature. Je suis un Veela, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, de te protéger, de te connaître. Personne ne m'y force. Je suis un Veela et tu es mon compagnon. » Expliqua t-il encore, avec plus de force et de conviction. Il sentit Harry se blottir un peu contre lui, ses bras fermement serrés autour de ses épaules, sur sa nuque. « Mais… » Murmura le brun dans son cou.

« Mais ? » L'encouragea Lucius en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Draco avait occupé, le petit brun sur ses genoux. « Alors on a pas le choix. » Souffla Harry, l'air toujours aussi triste et perdu.

Ce fut au tour de Lucius de frissonner et il resserra ses bras autour de son valeon comme si il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de le voir se libèrer de son emprise et partir.

« Si Harry. » Et il n'avait pas le choix que d'avouer la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que son valeon se contraigne à vivre avec lui. « Tu as le choix de ne pas rester là, de partir et de ne pas accepter d'être mon compagnon. Bien sûr, tu ressentiras toujours un petit vide parce que je suis ce que les jeunes filles romantiques appelle ton 'âme sœur ' mais ce ne sera pas insurmontable. Maintenant que je t'ai rejoint, que je t'ai touché et soigné, tu peux te défaire du lien et me -il se mordit la langue, lui, l'aristocrate impassible et continua- me rejeter, et repartir. Et tu ne retomberas pas malade ou quoique ce soit, tu ne risqueras rien. Tu as le choix, Harry, tu as le choix. »

Son explication avait été laborieuse et trop longue et c'était totalement indigne de lui, mais Lucius n'en avait que faire. Il souhaitait juste serrer encore un peu plus son valeon contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejette, et le laisse mourir.

« Je… »

« Non. Attends. Juste… » La voix de l'homme était enroué et il passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry, y déposa ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. « Juste encore un peu, s'il te plaît. Juste encore un peu plus longtemps. » Souffla t-il d'une voix rauque. Il avait l'impression d'être déjà en train de mourir et la douleur qu'il avait ressentie dans sa cellule d'Azkaban n'était rien face à cette impression de vide qui l'envahissait maintenant. Parce que là-bas, même si il en aurait crevé aussi, au moins était-il certain que son valeon l'appelait, se désespérait de l'avoir contre lui alors que maintenant il allait juste être rejeté parce qu'il était mangemort et que son compagnon le détestait.

« Encore un peu, s'il te plaît. » Le pria t-il d'une voix qu'il jugeait totalement pathétique. Mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Il allait mourir.

« Je… » « Non. » L'interrompit encore Lucius. Et il écarta le petit brun et prit son visage entre ses mains et posa presque brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et l'embrassa comme si c'était la derrière chose qu'il ferait jamais.

Et ça l'était.

« Pardonnes-moi. » Chuchota le blond en s'écartant presque brutalement ensuite, redressant doucement Harry et le faisant descendre de sur lui. Il se leva et s'écarta du petit valeon perdu.

« Maintenant, c'est bon. Vas-y. »

Mais son Gryffondor ne l'acheva pas comme il s'y attendait. Il se contenta de fixer Lucius bêtement, les mains bizarrement serrées l'une contre l'autre, contre son ventre et il s'humecta les lèvres et inspira profondément.

Puis il leva les sourcils, pinça les lèvres et regarda Lucius avec dans les yeux un air à la fois interloqué et inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » Demanda t-il finalement, après avoir semblé réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'éloigna encore un peu plus d'Harry.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous le fassiez trop vite. » Dit-il d'une voix un peu froide. Il voulait retrouver ses manières avant de mourir, au moins assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir honte après la mort de son comportement. C'était idiot et futile mais il était trop fatigué et remué pour y prêter plus d'attention. Et puis, il voulait faire comprendre à Harry que vraiment, ce n'était pas grave s'il le laissait là tout seul.

Au contraire encore de ce qu'il attendait, Harry glapit d'indignation et serra les points, faisant un pas en avant. « Arrêtez de me vouvoyez ! » S'exclama t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Je…Pardon Harry. » Répondit Lucius. Et il était désormais un putain de Veela soumis, n'est-ce pas ? Probablement pour peu de temps puisqu'il allait mourir de la réponse de son charmant petit valeon, mais tout de même, c'était assez étrange de ressentir tous ces sentiments doux et chauds et _attristants_ à la dernière minute. Et pourtant Lucius était content de les avoir ressenti au moins une fois, il avait l'impression d'être juste enfin entier, ne cachant plus ni sa nature, ni ne reniant le lien qui devait l'unir à son compagnon.

« Et arrêtez ça, bon sang ! » Cria encore le brun. Lucius eut presque un sursaut de surprise quand il s'aperçut que Harry avait avancé jusqu'à lui et posé ses mains sur ses bras, les serrant.

Il devait avoir l'air suffisamment ailleurs et perdu pour que son fils, qui se tenait sans doute sur les marches de l'escalier menant aux étages décide de voler à son secours.

« Potter. » Retentit sa voix dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Le brun relâcha les avant-bras de son Veela et se tourna vers le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi ? » Son ton était sec et froid et Draco se retint de ricaner. « Potter, mon père est absolument persuadé que tu vas le rejeter. Ce serait gentil pour ses nerfs de le rassurer. »

Autant Lucius était persuadé du rejet imminent de son compagnon, autant Draco avait bien vu la réaction de Potter et, si il avait l'air perdu et effrayé, il n'en était pas moins le même gryffondor qu'il avait toujours été.

Le survivant fit d'ailleurs quelques pas en arrière et fronça les sourcils en observant attentivement le visage de Lucius. Et en effet, maintenant qu'il n'était plus tourné vers sa propre incertitude, le brun put observer l'air résigné et inquiet du mangemort.

« Un Veela lorsqu'il a trouvé son compagnon reste craintif et prêt à mourir tant que son compagnon ne lui a pas expressément exprimé son intention de rester à ses côtés, et plus encore tant qu'ils ne se sont pas liés pour de bon. »

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise et tendit inconsciemment un bras vers Lucius, il attrapa son poignet et le serra doucement. « Mourir ? » Lâcha t-il toujours à l'attention du Serpentard.

« Les Veelas rejetés par leur compagnon ne survive pas plus de quelques jours. » Répondit Draco d'un ton doux.

Encore, Harry eut l'air effaré et il se tourna vers Lucius, ses yeux assombris par la colère. « Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire ! » Cria t-il. Il était un gryffondor après tout. « C'est quand même un monde ça, vous n'allez pas être une espèce de lopette tout le reste de notre vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derrière eux, Draco rit ouvertement et secoua la tête. Potter venait ni plus ni moins d'accepter son père et sans doute Draco raconterait longtemps comment son père et son valeon avait commencé à s'apprivoiser.

« Tu…Je suis désolé. » Murmura enfin Lucius après tout ce temps à observer son fils interagir avec son compagnon. « Ne soyez pas désolé. Regardez-moi. » Ordonna encore Harry. L'adulte baissa son regard vers le jeune homme et poussa un soupir quand le plus petit posa une main douce sur sa joue droite. « Je vous accepte, d'accord. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas et ne faites rien de stupide et redevenez un peu Lucius Malfoy. »

« Pour ça Potter, il faut que vous couchiez ensemble, jusque là, mon père va rester tout aussi incroyablement niais. » Lâcha Draco avec un immense sourire amusé et narquois. Le gryffondor se retourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. « Si tu pouvais dégager deux minutes Malfoy, ce serait vraiment charmant de ta part. » Lui suggéra t-il d'une voix froide. Le Serpentard se calma légèrement et le fusilla du regard avant de finalement quitter la pièce.

« Alors ? » Murmura ensuite Harry en se tournant de nouveau vers Lucius.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu accepterais Harry. Je suis un ancien mangemort et j'ai déjà essayé de te faire du mal. » Il sembla que Lucius souffrait de ce fait-là. Le petit brun fit glisser sa main sur la bouche de son Veela et tapota gentiment dessus.

« On verra tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, gardez-moi juste dans vos bras un moment, d'accord? »

Et c'était là vraiment tout ce que souhaitait le Gryffondor depuis que son Veela était apparu dans la cuisine, et le blond s'empressa d'accéder à sa requête et le prit de nouveau contre lui.

Et ils terminèrent leur déjeuner ainsi.

* * *

_Coucou. Voici donc le chapitre 4 et le moment tant attendu de la conversation...J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!!! - Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé, je me suis même pas rendu compte à quel point c'était long!_

_Reviews?Reviews???...Et on verra pour un nouveau chapitre demain?...Je ne garantis rien mais une bonne motivation devrait me faire choisir. ^__^_

_Bisous à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews._

_Blibl'_


	6. Chapitre 5

*** Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog : Lien dans ma bio (allez les lire avant ^__^)**

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

Chapitre 5

Harry était occupé à lire dans le salon des Malfoy et Lucius, le mangemort, le fidèle partisan de Voldemort qui avait été là lorsque Sirius était mort, était juste contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras et ne souhaitant visiblement pas le lâcher un instant. Et autant Harry était heureux de cette proximité parce que c'était ce que son corps ou son âme réclamait, autant il aurait aimé pouvoir être un instant dégoûté et choqué d'être contre l'un des hommes qui avaient conduit à la mort de son parrain. Il se sentait triste et défait et les sourcils froncés, il n'avait pas lu de son livre plus que quelques lignes vagues.

Il sentait bien sûr que Lucius était tendu contre lui et qu'il devait savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais l'homme se retenait de parler avec une telle force qu'Harry s'en rendait compte sans mal ; Le sentait au plus profond de lui d'une manière étrange et soudaine, comme si maintenant qu'il était le valeon de Lucius Malfoy il pourrait ressentir comme un Occlumens tous les petits tracas de l'homme.

Soupirant alors qu'il sentait le regard de Lucius s'attarder encore une fois sur lui, une lueur inquiète sans doute dans ses yeux gris, Harry se redressa et s'écarta avec réluctance. Il était pourtant si bien dans ce cocon que formaient les bras de son Veela.

« Nous devons parler. » Commença t-il en restant assis à l'autre bout du canapé. « Bien sûr. » Répondit Lucius d'une voix révérencieuse, attentive.

Le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du sofa, les mains dans les cheveux. « C'est assez compliqué. » Reprit-il en faisant une grimace.

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider à comprendre Harry, dis-moi. » Lui offrit toujours aussi gentiment Lucius. « Vous êtes un mangemort. » Lâcha en réponse un peu brusquement le brun. Il fut presque ravi de voir le visage du Veela se fermer brutalement, cet air froid bien connu envahissant ses traits.

« Je pensais que cette conversation pourrait attendre un peu. » Avoua Lucius avec brusquerie. Il se leva ensuite et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée, ne faisant pas cas du fait que Harry le réclamait plus proche et il alla se servir un verre de Whisky au bar attenant à l'immense foyer crépitant.

«Je ne crois pas qu'aucune relation saine puisse se construire tant que cet infime problème ne sera pas réglé. » Marmonna Harry qui sentait au fond de lui que cette conversation n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il l'avait d'abord imaginé. Lucius semblait en effet retrouver un peu de cette 'Malfoyennité' qui lui avait fait défaut depuis que son valeon était entré dans sa vie.

L'homme s'en retourna finalement auprès de lui mais choisit un des fauteuils Molière plutôt que le sofa.

« Etant donné que je ne peux plus te faire de mal, de quelque façon que ce soit, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais en parler maintenant. Cela ne pourra que te faire du mal.»

« Vous êtes responsable de la mort de mon parrain ! » S'exclama alors le petit brun n'y tenant plus. Il voulait bien être conciliant et accepter le fait qu'il était le compagnon Veela de Lucius Malfoy mais il ne pouvait pas oublier que Sirius était mort. C'était pour ça, qu'il se détestait à moitié de succomber sans rien pouvoir y faire à ce besoin d'être contre le mangemort.

A peine avait-il exprimé sa colère et repensé à toute la rancune, presque de la haine, qu'il éprouvait malgré le lien envers l'homme qu'une vague d'horreur et de tristesse, de la douleur et du regret, traversèrent son corps et il ferma violemment les yeux.

« Je t'avais dit qu'en parler maintenant ne pourrait que te faire du mal Harry. » Entendit-il Lucius murmurer contre lui. L'adulte s'était déplacé rapidement et l'avait reprit contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Parvint à articuler le petit brun, les tremblements de son corps se calmant peu à peu.

« En terme Veela nous appelons cela, la Vague. Lorsque les actions du Valeon touche et blesse de quelque manière que ce soit son Veela, le valeon est traversé des même sentiments que le Veela. » Alors ces sentiments terrifiants et trop forts étaient ce que ressentait Lucius à cet instant.

« Vous…Je vous ai blessé ? » Demanda Harry. Et il se sentait vraiment mal de l'avoir fait, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait juste… « Je suis désolé, je veux juste...Vous devez m'expliquer parce que sinon je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher d'être écœuré et dégouté. Je…S'il vous plaît, vous devez comprendre. » Tenta d'expliquer Harry en restant malgré tout contre son Veela qu'il sentait se calmer. Il ferma les paupières en sentant quelques larmes envahirent ses yeux. « La mort de ton parrain n'était pas prévu. » Tenta Lucius d'une voix qu'il tentait visiblement de garder neutre. Il ne pouvait pourtant empêcher la peine et la tristesse de son Valeon de prendre place en lui.

« Je veux savoir si… » Le brun déglutit. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question. Lucius était le bras droit de Voldemort, bien sûr qu'il devait être partisan avec joie des actes de son Maître. « Oh Seigneur. » Croassa t-il en tentant de se retirer de l'étreinte. C'était affligeant et aberrant qu'il soit celui destiné à Lucius.

« Je suis rentré au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une raison tout autre que celle à laquelle tu penses, Harry. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît. » Murmura doucement Lucius dans son oreille alors qu'il retenait le brun contre lui. Le valeon se laissa finalement aller, incapable de résister au besoin d'être rassuré et hocha la tête.

« A l'époque, au début des années 70', Voldemort n'était pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. » Il s'interrompit un instant alors qu'Harry avait sursauté à l'emploi du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je suis un Malfoy Harry, il faut plus qu'un simple nom pour m'effrayer. » Le brun hocha la tête et attendit la suite. « A l'époque donc, il avait la réputation d'être un homme politique, qui souhaitait simplement plus que tout reformer les barrières de la société, remettre en forme les castes sociales et ainsi agir pour préserver les traditions ancestrales des sorciers. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et avala une gorgée de Whisky dont il reposa ensuite le verre sur la petite table basse. « C'était du moins sa façon de présenter les choses et d'attirer les personnes qu'il souhaitait voir l'entourer. Et parce que mes valeurs sont celles qu'il prétendait défendre, je l'ai rejoint. »

C'était réellement la vérité et Harry ne pouvait en douter. Il avait l'impression que son âme était devenue un détecteur de mensonge pour la personne de Lucius Malfoy. Et sans doute l'homme le savait-il parce qu'il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet qu'Harry le croit ou non.

« Plusieurs Sang-purs, parce que c'était véritablement cette caste de sorcier que le Lord appelait à lui sont donc entrés rapidement dans son cercle. C'est ensuite que tout à dérapé. Il a souhaité nous marquer, ce que nous avons accepté de faire. Après tout, tous les clubs ont une marque représentative et nous considérions les réunions de Voldemort comme une sorte de réunion d'un club d'aristocrate. Puis finalement un jour, il nous a expliqué de manière tellement clair et simple comment faire pour regagner le pouvoir que l'on perdait jour après jour, que je ne m'étonne pas même aujourd'hui de l'avoir suivi sans sourciller. » Il s'arrêta un instant et caressa doucement la tête du gryffondor. « Ensuite, il s'est révélé terriblement puissant et dangereux, et embrigadés tel que nous l'étions, nous jeunes partisans d'un homme de vingt ans notre ainé, au charisme terrifiant, héritier d'un des plus puissants fondateurs de Poudlard qui plus est…Bien, nous avons été faibles et l'avons suivi. »

« Et ensuite ? » S'enquit Harry alors que Lucius avait de nouveau stoppé. Et le Veela était juste étrangement étonné de ne ressentir aucune colère venant d'Harry. Il écoutait simplement, attentivement. « Ensuite, certains d'entre nous ont commencés à exécuter des missions pour le Lord et comme il s'agissait souvent de réaliser certains sorts de magie noire, pour blesser et faire peur plus que pour tuer, personne n'a réellement trouvé à redire, parce que Voldemort était Voldemort, que nous étions des Serpentards et que nous étions terriblement influençables. Un jour cependant, il a fini par demander de tuer. Des moldus avaient été capturés et Voldemort nous a demandé de les torturer puis de les tuer. C'est à partir de là que tout à vraiment commencé. Oh, ne crois pas que je dis qu'aucun de nous ne savait ce qui se passait et est rentré chez lui totalement effondré après avoir découvert les réelles intentions de Voldemort. Mais moi Harry, réellement je l'ignorais. Je voyais simplement dans le parti ce qu'il fallait pour trouver de nouvelles alliances avec d'autres familles de sang-purs de longue lignée que nous ne fréquentions alors pas. Il y avait des français, des allemands, des Américains…c'était un très bon moyen d'étendre les affaires familiales et comme je suis quelqu'un d'ambitieux, j'ai vu les choses ainsi. »

« Mais vous avez tué, ensuite. » Intervint Harry un peu inquiet de ce qui allait venir maintenant.

Lucius soupira et Harry le sentit secouer légèrement la tête au dessus de lui. « Non. En vérité, je m'occupais de la trésorerie du Lord. Tu ne peux pas imaginer les fonds nécessaires pour entretenir un dessein de dangereux mégalomane et il avait une telle confiance en moi que je n'ai jamais été sur le terrain, en première ligne. »

Le petit brun se redressa et fronça les sourcils en le regardant, alors qu'il sentait pourtant que Lucius disait la vérité. « Mais pourtant, vous étiez là au ministère et… » Le blond posa une main douce sur les lèvres du gryffondor et hocha la tête. « Mon statut auprès du Lord après qu'il soit revenu n'était plus du tout le même que lorsqu'il a disparu. » Expliqua t-il. « A l'époque, j'étais un homme politique, j'étais son représentant au sein du ministère, même si je manœuvrais de manière à ce que personne ne se doute qu'en conseillant le ministre, j'agissais pour le compte du Lord. »

« Cela n'excuse rien. » Murmura Harry.

Lucius acquiesça et s'écarta un peu. « Non, cela n'excuse rien. Mais sache que je l'ai suivi au début pour des valeurs que je défendais, et ensuite parce qu'il avait le don de placer une épée de Damoclès bien aiguisée au dessus de la tête de ma femme et de mon fils. Encore plus lorsqu'il est revenu. »

Il inspira et croisa le regard d'Harry, qui ne reflétait à son grand soulagement aucune lueur de haine. « Mon erreur a coûté la vie de la mère de mon fils Harry. Et bien que je n'aimais pas Narcissa, je la considérais comme une amie et je n'aurais jamais souhaité la voir morte. »

C'était fini maintenant. L'explication avait finalement eu lieu et elle était terminée et Lucius espérait que son valeon ne déciderait pas de le rejeter en fin de compte.

« D'accord. » souffla cependant le gryffondor. Il attrapa l'une des mains de Lucius et se remit confortablement contre lui.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, abasourdi. « Harry, c'est…C'est tout ? »

Il sentit le jeune homme hocher la tête contre lui et inspirer. « Peu importe ce que vous avez fait, vous le regrettez, je le sens. Je le sentais déjà hier, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté si facilement alors pour une fois dans ma vie je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête et de réfléchir plus longtemps sur tout ça alors que tout le monde à l'école y compris Snape qui passe son temps à me protéger, m'a confié à vous sans crainte. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. » Reprit-il avec conviction. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Lucius le remontait contre lui et le forçait doucement à tourner la tête. La main de l'homme caressa doucement l'une de ses joues et leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant. Un petit sourire fier et ravi étira les lèvres du Veela. « Merci Harry. » Chuchota t-il avant de poser une seconde ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor.

« De rien. »

-&-

Harry faisait le repas du midi avec Dobby. Il avait pu s'écarter un peu de Lucius le temps qu'il ait une conversation avec son fils au sujet de sa mère et bien que Harry s'était senti en danger, ou peiné ou quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir quand il pensait à Lucius et à sa femme, celle qui avait pris sa place d'une certaine manière, pendant plusieurs années, il avait convaincu Lucius qu'il arriverait à faire avec parce que c'était important qu'il parle avec Draco.

Le brun ne se serait jamais attendu à être aussi parfaitement détendu avec deux Malfoy autour de lui, et surtout pas si inquiet et intéressé par leur sort, mais il y avait fort à parier que le lien Veela le menait quelque part, à réfléchir plus sérieusement et à rester plus calme que ce que l'impulsivité Gryffondor lui aurait dicté de faire quelques jours plus tôt.

Faire la cuisine avait semblé être ce qu'il fallait pour fermer un peu son esprit aux sentiments qui lui parvenaient et qui lui étaient évidemment étranger. Le fait de ressentir les sentiments d'autrui, d'une personne qui l'aimait soudainement inconditionnellement était tout à fait étrange pour Harry qui jusqu'alors ne s'était réellement jamais senti aussi aimé.

« Monsieur Harry Potter veut faire griller la viande ? »Demanda Dobby en lui tendant à bout de bras le plateau de côtelettes d'agneau saignantes. (NdA : Je hais tous ceux qui mangent de l'agneau aujourd'hui…et des chocolats). L'Elu acquiesça et attrapa le plat d'une main, de l'autre, il se saisit d'une grande fourchette en ce qui devait être de l'argent et piqua la première tranche de viande. Le frétillement et l'odeur délicieuse qui parvint à ses narines le fit sourire de contentement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné et même si le souvenir des Dursley et de leurs manières n'étaient pas des plus gaie, le fait de faire la cuisine là bas avait toujours été quelque part un moment privilégié, un moment de détente, de loisir, qui lui était interdit autrement.

Il envisagea un instant l'idée d'apprendre à Lucius Malfoy et à Draco l'art fin de la cuisine et se mit doucement à rire, le nez froncé alors qu'il s'imaginait les deux hommes totalement déconcertés par une simple suggestion.

Savaient-ils seulement à quoi servait réellement une cuisine ?

Il termina de mettre toutes les côtelettes dans l'immense poêle pour laquelle Pétunia aurait sans doute vendu son âme et remua les petites pommes de terre sautées dans la seconde. Il y ajouta habilement quelques herbes de Provence, puis quelques aulx découpés par Dobby. Il soupira encore une fois de contentement. L'odeur semblait être un parfait rempart aux envahissants sentiments de son Veela.

« Monsieur Potter souhaite t-il que je mette la table ? » Il se tourna vers Dobby et hocha la tête. « Fais-vite s'il te plaît, les côtelettes sont presque prêtes. » Répondit-il en retournant minutieusement chaque morceau de viande.

Le petit elfe de maison sourit, les yeux brillants d'admiration pour Harry et claqua des doigts. Dans le long miroir empire accroché au dessus du plan de travail, le petit brun admira avec toujours ce même sourire ravi les magnifiques assiettes sans aucun doute en porcelaine. Les contours était décorés de feuilles de palmier bleutés, le tout enserré dans deux petites couronnes faisant le tour de l'assiette, et le milieu, de couleur bronze, représentait une fleur à onze pétales. Pétunia en mourrait si elle savait que son filleul était en contact avec de tels couverts.

« Monsieur Harry Potter aime la table ? » Demanda Dobby avec appréhension. Harry termina de retourner la côtelette qu'il avait gardé en l'air, et se tourna vers l'elfe. « C'est super beau, Dobby. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-il en réduisant le feu sous la poêle. Il s'approcha de la table et passa un doigt sur le bord d'une des trois assiettes.

« De la porcelaine de Sèvres monsieur Harry Potter. Ce service est dans la famille de Monsieur Dumbledore depuis des générations. Il m'a dit de le sortir pour messieurs Malfoy. » Le valeon acquiesça et fut un instant surpris du sourire un rien goguenard que Dobby arborait. « Et bien, ça me fait très plaisir à moi aussi, Dobby. »

L'elfe de maison eut les yeux brillants d'émotion à nouveau et il hocha la tête. « Dobby est vraiment heureux de pouvoir contenter monsieur Harry Potter. »

« Et si tu allais chercher Monsieur Malfoy et son fils, Dobby. Je pense que les côtelettes sont parfaitement cuites. »

Elle l'était un peu trop en fait, fut obligé de remarquer Harry en les déposant dans un plat, mais c'était tout à fait à son goût.

Il s'installa ensuite à la table et attendit patiemment les deux Serpentards, ressentant à chaque fois un peu plus l'approche de Lucius.

« Harry. » Soupira l'homme en entrant dans la pièce. Et il avait l'air immensément soulagé de le trouver là. Harry ne répondit rien mais lui offrit un petit sourire et il les observa s'asseoir.

« J'ignorais que Dumbledore possédait de la vaisselle de Sèvres. » Observa Lucius avec un ton et une expression de connaisseur face à une collection d'objets rares.

« C'est toi qui a fait la cuisine, Potter ? » Demanda Draco en se reculant légèrement tandis que Dobby le servait. Le gryffondor hocha la tête et lui lança un regard noir alors que le blond secouait la tête. « Tu sais qu'un elfe de maison sert à ça. » Continua le jeune héritier. Il lança un regard à son père qui fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement face au ton qu'il employait avec son valeon et haussa les sourcils.

« Draco. » Souffla d'une voix légèrement menaçante le Veela. Harry reposa sa fourchette sur la table et tendit sa main vers Lucius, agrippant doucement son bras.

« Laissez. Ca n'a pas d'importance. » Lui dit Harry en souriant doucement. Il sentit le blond se calmer et l'observa retourner à son assiette. « Merlin Potter, s'il te plaît, trouves un moyen de faire redevenir mon père comme il était avant, par pitié. » Le pria réellement Draco en lançant un regard navré vers son père qui avait pâlit et fusillait son fils du regard.

« Draco, je suis encore ton père, ne dépasse pas la ligne. » Susurra t-il d'une voix menaçante qui rappela enfin le vrai Lucius Malfoy aux deux plus jeunes.

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec ton père pour ton bon plaisir, Malfoy. » Renchérit Harry. « Oui, mais il faudra bien que tu couches avec lui un jour ou l'autre, alors, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Draco, je sais bien que tu es frustré par ta vie sexuelle totalement inexistante, mais je te prierais de ne pas étouffer ce manque _terrible_ en t'immisçant dans nos rapports. Est-ce clair ?»Siffla Lucius d'un ton à la fois sarcastique et glaciale.

Harry sourit en grand alors que Lucius avait enfin fait quelque chose qui était _lui _et il envoya un regard narquois à Draco brusquement plus pâle. « Père. » S'étrangla à moitié le blond, le priant silencieusement du regard. Le gryffondor haussa un sourcil et tourna son visage vers Lucius. Le Veela souriait lui aussi, un sourcil fin haussé et Harry comprit qu'il y avait sans aucun doute anguille sous roche.

« On me cache quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il d'une étrange bonne humeur. Il était certain d'ailleurs que ce sentiment venait du fait que Lucius et lui étaient proches l'un de l'autre, parfaitement détendus et franchement amusés. L'adulte blond lâcha un rire bref et se tourna vers son valeon.

« Et bien Harry… » « Père ! » Se fâcha tout de même Draco en un instant. Son visage exprimait visiblement suffisamment de colère pour que son père hoche la tête et se détourne.

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, pardon Malfoy. » Dit Harry, comprenant que la situation gênait particulièrement le Serpentard.

« Draco ? » Reprit Lucius un moment plus tard, son fils étant resté étrangement silencieux. Le Serpentard releva la tête et soupira. « Quoi ? » Répondit-il d'une façon qui paru à Harry un peu trop insolente. « J'aimerais que tu me parles autrement. Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Le blond fit la moue un instant et grogna. « Hmph. » Lâcha t-il seulement avant de poser un coude sur la table et de placer sa joue sur sa main. Il piocha distraitement dans son assiette et sembla se désintéresser totalement d'eux.

Harry haussa les sourcils, l'impression de ne rien comprendre légèrement contrarié par la certitude que Lucius lui, comprenait la situation mais pas l'attitude de son fils.

Puis il y eut comme un éclair de lucidité qui sembla frapper Lucius et l'homme se redressa.

« Ah. » Lâcha t-il d'un ton concerné et embêté à la fois. « Bien. » Il soupira et but une gorgée de vin. « Tu veux … ? » Le Veela fit exprès de ne pas finir sa phrase et Harry sans vraiment le vouloir, se sentit vexé et a_bandonné _d'être ainsi mis à l'écart. Lucius se tourna immédiatement vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'expliquerais. »

« Papa ! » S'exclama Draco encore une fois, se redressant et lançant à son père un regard des plus noirs.

« Si il vient ici, Draco, il faudra bien tout expliquer à Harry, non ? »

Le jeune homme blond perdit en un instant son air triste et fâché pour laisser place à une expression pleine d'espoir.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda t-il, l'air subitement de nouveau incertain. Et Harry se dit qu'il était rare de voir Malfoy aussi peu sûr de lui, aussi naïvement plein d'espoir et de doute.*

Lucius acquiesça et la joie revint sur le visage du Serpentard.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'autorisa finalement Harry à demander. Son Veela se tourna vers lui après un regard à son fils et lui sourit.

« Draco voudrait que son valeon soit là. » Expliqua sobrement Lucius. Le petit brun manqua s'étouffer dans son verre et releva la tête vers le Serpentard.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il l'air de ne pas y croire. « Tu es…Enfin, tu as déjà un compagnon ? Mais… »

Mais comment cela était-il possible alors qu'il était si jeune ? « Je croyais qu'il fallait…enfin, vous êtes vieux. » Continua Harry en se tournant vers Lucius. Le Veela haussa un sourcil et émit un petit rire amusé.

« Les Veelas n'ont pas d'âge pour choisir leur compagnon, certains peuvent le trouver dés leur naissance, si ils sont en contact avec eux. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là il n'est en aucun cas question d'amour ou d'attirance sexuel – autant Lucius que Draco grimacèrent à cette pensée – mais ils sont plutôt comme des grands frères, jusqu'à ce qu'à l'âge de leur maturité, l'attirance physique des Veelas pour leur compagnon se réveille et que leurs sentiments à leur égard changent. C'est très compliqué. »

Le brun hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils et pâlit brusquement. Il voyait certainement qui pouvait être le Veela de sa Némésis maintenant, et rien que l'idée lui fit froncer le nez. Severus Snape _ne pouvait pas _être le valeon de Draco, c'était juste inimaginable.

Sa grimace s'accentua encore un peu plus et il releva le visage vers les deux Malfoy. Ils arboraient bizarrement un air proche de l'hilarité.

« Ce… » Le gryffondor déglutit et grimaça encore. Il espérait juste ne pas vexer Draco par ses mimiques. « Ton compagnon est le professeur Snape ? » Lâcha t-il finalement. Et cela sembla déclencher enfin le rire des deux hommes qui n'attendaient visiblement que la suggestion d'Harry.

« Quoi ? » Continua Harry d'un ton boudeur. Lucius se calma instantanément et attrapa sa main. Draco lui, semblait juste incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

« Non Harry, Severus n'est pas le compagnon de Draco. Il est son parrain mais c'est tout. » Répondit doucement le Veela, un sourire indulgent et gentil sur les lèvres. « Draco ? » Murmura t-il à l'intention de son fils, ses sourcils relevés en une invite muette.

Le Serpentard se calma immédiatement et tourna son visage vers Harry.

« Donc, qui est ton compagnon, en fait ? » Demanda le brun qui faisait dans sa tête un inventaire de tous les camarades Serpentards du garçon.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit doucement, les yeux encore brillants d'avoir trop rit.

« Et bien, je l'ai rencontré en troisième année. » Répondit-il d'un ton de conspirateur. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Draco. » intervint la voix de Lucius, visiblement lassé par les mimiques incessantes de son fils. Et par le fait qu'il laissait volontairement et avec amusement son valeon dans le flou.

« Oh bien papa. » Rétorqua t-il un peu vexé. Harry se retint de sourire de contentement et envoya tout de même au Serpentard un petit regard narquois. Le jeune Veela cependant et à sa grande contrariété lui répondit par un grand sourire amusé.

« Mon Valeon est Rémus Lupin, tu le connais je crois. »

Harry glapit de surprise et pâlit tandis que Draco semblait positivement ravi de son petit effet.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous. Un chapitre plus long et plus tôt que prévu, mais je suis occupé cette après-midi, donc... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

_Si vous voulez la suite demain...Reviews! Reviews...et là pas qu'un peu parce que normalement, je suis en stand-bye pour deux jours...Mais vous savez comme je vous aime alors... :)_

_Gros bisous à tous et merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews ^__^_

_PS : Vers la fin, à la fin d'une phrase, il y a une astérix...Voici la suite de la phrase que j'ai ôté ensuite : « Vraiment ? » Demanda t-il, l'air subitement de nouveau incertain. Et Harry se dit qu'il était rare de voir Malfoy aussi peu sûr de lui, aussi naïvement plein d'espoir et de doute.** Un peu comme Lucius dans ces moments où son instinct Veela semblait le rendre tout mou et doux comme un gros shamallow. ...lol :)_

_PS2: Vous aurez remarqué qu'un bon repas de Pâques me manque terriblement. Je veux de l'agneau, ouin!! Au fait, l'assiette dont je fais laborieusement la description est sur mon blog, n'hésitez pas!!!_


	7. Chapitre 6

* * *

_**Pendant que j'y pense chers lecteurs et lectrices, je tiens – depuis fort longtemps déjà à vous faire découvrir plusieurs fics qui hélas ont été ou sont quelque peu négligées et qui pourtant sont une merveille :**_

_**Tout d'abord, je vous recommande du fond du cœur la traduction d'une fic anglaise : **_

**-Salvage what you can**_** de **_Elitogo _**– C'est du SS/RM absolument magnifique, de plus, il s'agit d'une fic qui se passe quand tout est finalement terminé. C'est une fin, la fin des livres, une jolie fin pour Rémus et Severus. Alors n'hésitez pas à aller la lire et à déposer un petit mot pour le traducteur qui a fait un merveilleux travail.**_

_**Autre traduction, du HP/DM cette fois-ci, et qui est actuellement toujours en publication :**_

_**-**_**Attrape ce vif d'or **_**de **_Helena Dax _**traduite superbement magnifiquement bien par **_Kuroi Sekai **– **_**Si vous ne connaissez pas encore, c'est génial, encore une fois, l'histoire se passe après que tout soit fini. C'est la rencontre entre Harry et Draco plusieurs années après la guerre, alors qu'ils jouent chacun pour une équipe de Quidditch différentes lors de la coupe de monde. C'est fabuleux et vraiment tout en douceur. Draco est incroyablement touchant et Harry incroyablement amoureux – autant que Dray d'ailleurs. Je vous la recommande donc chaudement.**_

* * *

**ANIMA VEELA**

_Chapitre 6  
_

La symphonie n°7 de Beethoven résonnait dans tout le Manoir Dumbledore. Tandis que Draco était occupé à lire un livre de potions attendant sagement devant la cheminée que le feu se mette à flamboyer pour révéler son compagnon, Harry regardait par la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

Tout avait été si vite, tout était si extraordinairement étrange qu'Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir simplement le temps de penser à ce qui se passait.

Il était le compagnon Veela de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort, et avait sa vie entre ses mains. Et leur 'bonheur' sans doute. C'était incroyable.

Et ce qui était encore un peu plus incroyable était sans doute le fait qu'il devait coucher avec Lucius Malfoy pour consolider ce lien qui les lirait à vie, et qui sauverait la vie de l'homme.

Le brun soupira, ferma les yeux fortement et les rouvrit.

Mais non, le manoir était toujours là, l'odeur de la cheminée envahissait toujours le salon et le bruit des pages tournées venant d'un peu plus loin derrière lui continuait à rompre le silence.

Et la musique, tout autour de lui et en lui continuait à remuer ses entrailles, d'une telle façon qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer.

A cet instant précis – et cela aussi c'était incroyable, Lucius pénétra dans la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement de la porte, comme si il ne savait pas si il devait vraiment rentrer et se trouver là. Il regarda un instant Harry, le regard vert le suivant avec incertitude et lassitude mêlée et finalement il s'avança.

« J'ai senti quelque chose. Tu vas bien ? » Sans doute Lucius avait-il senti l'effet que cette musique avait sur lui. Merlin, ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais.

« Tout va bien Lucius, je vous le promets. C'est la musique, je n'y suis pas habitué. »

Et peut être que même quelqu'un qui _était habitué _à ce genre de musique se retrouvait avec les yeux plein de larmes et l'âme vrombissante.

« Tu aimes ? » L'interrogea le blond en s'autorisant finalement à s'asseoir sur le bord du sofa.

« Oui, c'est beau. » Répondit simplement Harry. Ils entendirent Draco émettre un léger ricanement et ce fut Lucius qui fusilla son fils du regard. L'adulte blond reporta ensuite son regard vers Harry et secoua la tête. « Désolé pour lui. » Le survivant haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il loucha sur Draco. « Je suppose que je n'aurais pas de mal à me moquer de lui quand Rémus sera là. » Murmura t-il à son compagnon qui eut dans l'instant un sourire typiquement serpentard.

« N'hésite pas. »

Le chuchotement se perdit dans une envolée des cordes et des vents de Beethoven et les regards d'Harry et de Lucius furent attirés par le feu de cheminée qui flamboyait de vert.

« Oh oh…Nous allons donc découvrir dés maintenant à quoi ressemble Draco Malfoy en Veela attentif… » Se moqua Harry en se redressant, adressant un sourire complice à Lucius. L'homme en soupira presque de bonheur et eut à peine le temps de reprendre un visage impassible que déjà, Rémus Lupin atterrissait dans le grand salon, aidé dans sa chute par son Veela incroyablement prévenant.

« Rémus. » Salua le jeune homme blond avec des étincelles d'amour et d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry sourit légèrement et plaça une main devant sa bouche.

Le Loup Garou semblait différent de la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. Il avait l'air moins fatigué, plus reposé. Et son instinct lui souffla que c'était sans doute le fait d'être près de Draco qui lui redonnait un peu de sa forme.

Le Loup, après s'être tiré de la poigne ferme du jeune homme se tourna enfin vers eux et se redressa. Il jeta un regard vers Harry et lui sourit, puis s'avança, tendant une main à Lucius. « Bonjour Lucius. »

« Rémus, je suis heureux que tu ais pu venir. » Répondit l'homme blond avec quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un sourire. Pourtant Harry ne pu manquer de remarquer qu'il avait repris cet air un peu hautain qui le caractérisait avant qu'il ne se retrouve lié à Harry.

Rémus était aussi grand que Draco. Ou bien plutôt était-ce Draco qui avait pris suffisamment de centimètres pour égaler Rémus. Bien sûr, Rémus n'avait jamais été très grand et Harry était sûr que Draco serait bien plus grand encore quand il aurait terminé sa croissance mais c'était tout de même étonnant pour le brun de ne pas avoir remarqué avant à quel point le jeune Veela avait grandi.

« Harry, j'ai appris pour… » Le Loup Garou hésita un instant, les yeux plantés dans ceux si verts du brun et soupira. Son regard dévia un instant sur Lucius et finalement il haussa les épaules, comme si il s'avouait vaincu, ou quelque chose comme ça. « C'est à croire que les Serpentards sont destinés à appartenir à de vaillants Gryffondors. » Continua t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Harry lui rendit immédiatement son sourire et osa un coup d'œil vers Lucius qui affichait une moue à peine contrariée.

« Le jour où mon fils t'appartiendra Lupin… » « Va arriver dans peu de temps et c'est très bien comme ça, _papa_. » Termina Draco en fusillant son père du regard.

« Draco. » Intervint Rémus. Il échangea un regard avec son valeon et celui-ci soupira, avant de froncer les sourcils et de croiser les bras. « Il est hors de question d'attendre encore, j'en ai marre. Potter est aussi jeune que moi et mon père et lui vont … »

« Draco, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de ça. »

« Alors acceptes le fait que je sois suffisamment mature pour le faire. » Il soupira profondément et tenta tout à fait étrangement de trouver du soutien du côté d'Harry. « Draco, nous en avons déjà parlé, pas avant que tu n'ais atteint… »

« Non ! J'en ai assez ! » S'exclama le jeune Serpentard en s'éloignant vivement de Rémus. Harry retint son souffle et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Lucius, comme si il avait peur que l'homme ne fasse de même et le laisse seul.

Rémus devait se sentir mal lorsque Draco s'éloignait de lui, alors qu'il était en plus si contrarié.

« Les autres garçons de notre âge n'ont pas à rester vierge jusqu'à leur majorité, certains ne le sont plus depuis des années, alors j'en ai marre. Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le clairement, mais arrêtes de me faire espérer et attendre. » Il s'arrêta de tempêter quelques secondes et reprit une respiration laborieuse. « J'en ai marre d'avoir mal. »

Cette simple phrase fut visiblement suffisante à Rémus pour qu'il perde son air sûr de lui et il se rapprocha de Draco. Et c'était vraiment quelque chose d'étrange pour Harry que d'être témoin d'un tel ballet de sentiments. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, Serpentard de son âge qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, et Rémus Lupin, la seule figure paternelle qui lui restait encore.

« D'accord. » Lâcha le Loup en saisissant doucement la main du jeune homme. Le veela – parce qu'il était veela maintenant, plus qu'il n'était Draco Malfoy. Du moins, Harry avait-il du mal à ne pas faire de différence entre les Malfoy et leur Veela – se redressa et colla un tout petit instant son front contre celui de son v_aleon. _

« Promis ? »

A côté de lui, Harry sentit que Lucius allait réagir et intervenir. Le petit brun respira profondément et tendit le bras vers l'adulte, l'enjoignant d'une vague de sentiments à ne rien faire et à les laisser tranquille.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que Rémus mette son grain de sel dans ce qui se passe entre nous ? » Murmura Harry alors que Lucius s'était tourné vers lui, près à défendre ses positions.

« Draco est mon fils. »

« Et Rémus le dernier père qu'il me reste. Faites avec. »

Harry s'attendait à ce que Lucius le remette froidement à sa place mais il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de se tourner un peu plus vers Harry, encrant ses yeux gris dans les siens et il soupira.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais faire un tour dans le parc, Harry ? » Demanda t-il doucement en passant une main dans les cheveux de son valeon.

Le petit brun sentit une brusque montée de bien être l'envahir et il ferma les yeux, se retenant au dernier moment de se laisser aller contre l'homme. Perdu dans un monde féérique, il hocha la tête vaguement et se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur par Lucius.

« Pourquoi vous opposez-vous tant à ce que…et bien … à ce qu'ils 'finalisent' le lien ? » Demanda timidement Harry une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dans le parc. Lucius n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son valeon, mais il se tenait de telle sorte qu'on avait l'impression qu'il refusait de s'approcher trop du petit brun.

« Draco est mon fils Harry. Je…Enfin, tu comprendras quand tu auras des enfants. Le fait est qu'il n'est pas simple de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de laisser son fils se faire toucher par un homme qui pourrait être son père. »

Légèrement déstabilisé, et vexé peut être aussi, Harry croisa les bras et s'arrêta.

« Si j'avais des parents, est-ce que vous auriez accepté qu'ils s'opposent ouvertement à ce…notre lien ? » L'interrogea t-il vivement. Puis sans laisser à l'adulte le temps de répondre, Harry continua. « Et puis...enfin…Je n'aurais pas d'enfants si je suis avec vous, Monsieur…Lucius. Ce n'est pas… »

« Bien sûr que nous aurons des enfants. » L'interrompit le Veela à la grande surprise d'Harry. Et c'était également surprenant de constater que l'homme semblait être réellement intéressé et presque préoccupé par les pensées et les petits tracas de son valeon.

Doucement l'homme se rapprocha d'Harry et attrapa entre ses longues mains les frêles avant-bras du gryffondor.

« Les couples Veelas peuvent avoir des enfants Harry, peu importe le sexes des parents. Et même pour des sorciers, c'est tout à fait commun. Il y a pour certains cas des rites, pour d'autres, tout vient naturellement. Les Veelas par exemple ont la capacité de permettre à leur compagnon d'engendrer, si tous deux sont des mâles. »

L'expression qu'arborait le gryffondor valait sans doute en cet instant son pesant d'or et Lucius s'en trouva profondément attendri. Il était étrange de penser qu'Harry avait déjà fait inconsciemment une croix sur la perspective d'avoir des enfants quand il avait finalement accepté – deux jours plus tôt – que Lucius Malfoy, un homme – un mangemort – devienne son compagnon de vie.

Pourtant, il semblait maintenant évident qu'il avait fait erreur.

« Comment ?...Je veux dire…C'est vraiment possible ? » Ses grands yeux verts étaient écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte démontrait sans doute qu'il ne croyait pas possible le fait qu'un homme puisse avoir des enfants, tout Veela sorcier qu'il fut.

L'adulte sourit et poussa gentiment Harry en direction d'un banc de pierre faisant face à un lac qui reflétait par clapotis les multitudes d'arbres alentours.

« Il y a une grande différence entre un moldu et un sorcier Harry. » Commença à expliquer Lucius avec patience, après qu'ils se furent assis. « Cela commence par les pouvoirs. Je pense qu'il faut faire une réelle distinction entre moldus et sorciers parce que d'une certaine manière, nous ne sommes en rien fait pareil. Bien sûr, notre corps, nos sens, nos capacités intellectuelles et physiques sont les mêmes, cependant les sorciers possèdent en plus des capacités magiques, auxquelles les moldus ne sont même pas capable de croire. »

L'homme reprit son souffle – enfin, c'était ce qu'il semblait, cependant il était étrange de penser que Lucius Malfoy ait besoin de reprendre son souffle –,pencha sa tête vers Harry – et il le regardait avec ses beaux yeux gris, tendres et amoureux – et continua.

« La magie donne la possibilité à certains sorciers d'avoir des enfants. C'est un fait établi. Lorsque la puissance est suffisante, ou bien peut être est-ce l'amour, alors la magie fait en sorte qu'un enfant soit créé dans le ventre de l'un des deux pères. Cependant, ici je parle des sorciers et c'est encore différent pour ce qui est des Veelas. Nous ne sommes ni des moldus, ni vraiment des sorciers. Nous sommes une autre espèce, à part. Et nous possédons génétiquement la capacité de transmettre une sorte de boules de magie Veelas, permettant au valeon, mâle comme femelle - car il peut tout aussi bien y avoir des couples Veelas-Valeons de femmes - de procréer »

«Et..., hésita le petit Valeon, croisant le regard tendre du Veela - et toi? Enfin...Vous dites que vous pouvez me faire avoir des enfants, mais et vous, vous pouvez les porter?»

Lucius sourit, passa une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry et secoua la tête. «C'est trés rare que les choses se fassent dans ce sens, et trés rare également qu'une fécondation ait lieu. La raison n'est pas vraiment claire, mais nous avons toujours supposé que c'était dû au fait que les Veelas sont pour la plupart les dominants du couple. Il peut y avoir des exceptions cependant, mais alors la survie de l'enfant est précaire, parce que le Veela est rarement capable de soutenir une grossesse à cause du lien qu'il doit gérer en permanence et qui le fatigue.»

«Le lien vous fatigue?» S'étonna immédiatement Harry. Encore un peu plus, Lucius sourit.«Bien sûr. Mais c'est une agréable fatigue. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et ce n'est jamais suffisamment fatiguant pour nous blesser vraiment, mais c'est une lourde charge de magie que de supporter le Lien, principalement parce que cela consiste à dompter et calmer la magie du Valeon, et faire vivre en paix nos deux magies ensemble.»

Harry était semble t-il parvenu à accepter, avec les explications de Lucius, que le monde pouvait être ainsi totalement surprenant. Malgré tout, son visage un peu rougi attira l'attention du Veela qui gentiment, avec une précaution tendre qu'il réservait dorénavant à son petit valeon, tendit la main et toucha de ses doigts la couleur rose pâle envahissant le visage du garçon.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, personne ne t'obligera à porter un enfant, ni à coucher avec moi si tu ne préfères pas le faire. Pas tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir souffrir et de voir le vert de tes yeux perdre leur innocence. » Souffla t-il, son regard maintenant plongé dans celui de son compagnon. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » Chuchota t-il en s'approchant encore un peu, sa main droite toujours tendrement posée sur la joue du survivant.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que Lucius fondait sur lui et capturait amoureusement ses lèvres. De nouveau, le brun eut la certitude qu'il était à sa place, assis là, à l'abri entre les longs bras de son Veela.

« Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime. » Murmura brusquement Lucius en s'écartant ensuite, laissant son visage glisser jusque dans le cou du brun. D'instinct, Harry pencha la tête de côté et passa l'une des ses mains dans les cheveux or de l'homme. « Je vous apprécie…Enfin… » Bégaya Harry, ne sachant finalement pas si répondre était une bonne idée.

Mais Lucius ne sembla pas en faire cas et Harry retint un hoquet de stupeur lorsque deux petites canines pointues vinrent transpercer la peau fine de son cou. S'apprêtant à crier, le gryffondor ne pu rien faire d'autre que lâcher un soupir d'extase alors que Lucius commençait à _sucer _son cou ou quelque chose d'autre de tout aussi incroyable.

Cambré à l'extrême et retenu par les bras forts du Veela, la tête penchée vers l'arrière et les yeux voilés de plaisir, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se rattraper aux épaules de Lucius, dans ses cheveux, autour de ses hanches –q_uelque part _– alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait juste mourir de plaisir, maintenant.

« Lucius. » Tenta t-il d'appeler d'une voix rauque. Et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il appelait, mais il appelait, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait - _mais c'était si bon_ - et il voulait comprendre.

« Lucius, arrête. » Pleurnicha t-il, suffoquant presque. Il lui fallu toute sa volonté de gryffondor pour faire courir une vague de terreur et de tristesse à l'intérieur de lui suffisamment forte pour qu'elle se transmette dans l'instant à son Veela.

La réaction ne tarda pas. L'adulte blond sursauta presque douloureusement et se recula, ses prunelles d'habitude gris clairs se posèrent avec horreur sur le visage rougi d'Harry et le brun ne pu que constater avec émerveillement la couleur presque noir que les yeux de la créature – parce que maintenant, il s'agissait d'une créature – avait pris. Et Harry, au contraire de se sentir effrayé et inquiet, fut fasciné et attiré comme un aimant par ces yeux, et par ce visage, qui d'ordinaire si pâle, portait maintenant un hâle rose qui s'étendait sur les joues du Veela.

« On dirait une poupée. » Murmura Harry, pratiquement en transe, encore essoufflé, en encerclant de ses mains le visage de porcelaine de l'adulte qui ne disait rien.

« Lucius ? » Soupira encore le valeon en se redressant encore dans l'étreinte de l'homme, ses jambes toujours enroulées autour de ses hanches.

Mais Lucius tremblait. D'horreur semblait-il, au vue du regard presque désespéré qu'il lançait maintenant à Harry. Il voulut brusquement se dégager, s'éloigner du petit valeon mais celui-ci en ressentit une vive inquiétude et retint son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux se froncèrent et il plissa les lèvres.

« Calme-toi, tout va bien. » Lui dit Harry d'une voix sûre. « Tout va bien. » Répéta t-il.

« Je… Harry, je suis désolé. » Articula Lucius d'une voix craintive, comme si il s'attendait encore à être rejeté. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et sans lâcher le visage de Lucius, se retira de sur ses cuisses pour se mettre à genoux. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Harry, vraiment curieux.

« La…La…Morsure Veela. » Bégaya le blond en réponse. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. » continua t-il en posant ses mains sur celles d'Harry. « Je n'aurais pas dû, pardon. »

« Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si c'était douloureux. »

« C'est encore pire. Tu as eu peur de moi, tu as cru que j'allais te…te… » L'air désemparé de Lucius fit déglutir Harry. « violer. » Lâcha Harry. « Non Lucius, parce que j'ai simplement fait venir ses sentiments à moi pour que vous me lâchiez. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là, et je vous aurais bien laissé continuer si j'avais su ce que c'était. Vous comprenez ? »

Les yeux de Veela retrouvaient progressivement leur couleur normale et Lucius acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé. C'est la morsure Veela. » Murmura t-il en s'éloignant, dégageant ses joues de l'emprise de Harry pour se rapprocher quelques instants après et le reprendre dans ses bras. Le brun se sentit comme aimanté dans l'instant et ne résista pas à se coller encore d'avantage contre son compagnon.

« C'est une morsure que le Veela à pour habitude d''infliger' à son compagnon, juste pour lui montrer qu'il l'aime. Cela peut prendre beaucoup de forme, enfin…De 'sensations'. Tu as ressenti du plaisir parce que je voudrais pouvoir te réclamer et que tu es naturellement sexuellement attiré par moi. Mais, plus tard, une morsure pourra signifier un million de choses. Encouragement, réconfort, sécurité, tendresse, douceur, amour… Des petits rien qui lient les Veelas et leur compagnon. »

Harry qui était serré contre l'homme acquiesça dans sa chemise et sourit. « Racontez-moi encore. » C'était incroyable d'entendre la voix du Veela, de la sentir vibrer dans sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Merlin, plus tard, lorsque ses enfants lui demanderaient quand est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux de 'papa', Harry pourrait répondre que c'était ce jour où Lucius l'avait tenu dans ses bras sur un banc et qu'il lui avait parlé des facultés extraordinaires des Veelas.

« A propos de la morsure ?… Et bien voyons… » L'adulte sembla réfléchir un instant, caressant distraitement les cheveux et le dos de Harry, puis il ferma un instant les yeux et fronça le nez. « Certains livres concernant notre race racontent qu'au moyen-âge, alors que les Moldus attrapaient et brûlaient les sorciers, les sorciers eux, capturaient des Veelas et tentaient d'extraire leur venin pour en faire des potions miraculeuses. Il leur fallut cependant peu de temps pour s'apercevoir que le venin de Veela accélérait le vieillissement et faisait souvent sombrer ceux qui en prenaient dans de profondes dépressions, allant la plupart du temps jusqu'à la mort. » Il y eut un temps de silence et Lucius sourit. « Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas très joyeux. » Murmura t-il.

A cela Harry répondit simplement un 'encore ' et le blond déposa un baiser dans les cheveux noirs ébène.

« Il y a eu d'autres expériences. Certaines venants des Veelas eux-mêmes. Ainsi, lorsqu'un jour un Veela fut malade, il demanda expressément au membre de son clan d'extraire autant de venin qu'il était possible de le faire, pour que son valeon puisse survivre sans lui. Lorsqu'il vint à mourir, le valeon s'administra lui-même jour après jour, des doses de venins. Seulement, au lieu de lui procurer la chaleur qu'un Veela offre à son compagnon, ce fut comme un liquide glacé portant pourtant la marque du Veela qui envahissait le corps du valeon. Il devint bientôt fou. Et mourut. »

Terminant cela, Lucius qui avait été auparavant concentré sur son récit s'aperçut avec amusement que son petit valeon était secoué d'un fou rire. Doucement il le redressa et plongea dans ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

« Je te fais rire ? »

Harry rit encore et sans réfléchir, à la grande stupeur du Veela, alla déposer un baiser sur l'aristocrate nez de Lucius Malfoy.

« Vous avez vraiment un don pour raconter de belles histoires heureuses. Ça donne envie. J'espère que vous n'étiez pas celui qui racontait des histoires à Draco quand il était petit...Quoique, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. » Rit encore le brun.

Le Veela, attendri et heureux, plaça à son tour un baiser sur le front de son valeon et caressa sa joue. « Je terminerais donc par ceci ; La plupart des couples Veela vivent des instants merveilleux, comme dans un conte de fée, et il n'y a pas dans le monde des couples plus solides et attachés qu'eux. La morsure est vitale parce qu'elle représente tout l'amour et la tendresse qui lient les deux âmes entre elles. J'espère Harry, que nous serons très longtemps de ceux-là. » Chuchota Lucius comme si il scellait maintenant une promesse.

Étrangement ému, les yeux encore brillants, Harry de nouveau entoura le visage du veela de ses petites mains fines et approcha le sien, déposant un baiser aussi chaste que sincère sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Evidemment. » Souffla t-il.

* * *

**_Bonsoir à tous. Et bien il était tant n'est-ce pas? _**

**_Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews pour le chapitre précédent, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps aujourd'hui. _**

**_Pour ceux qui m'ont encouragés pour mes partiels, je tiens à vous remercier tout particulièrement, parce que c'est bon! J'ai mon année!! Je suis officiellement étudiante en deuxième année de droit, ouf!_**

**_Voilou! A bientôt donc pour la suite et gros bisous._**

**_Blibl'_**

**_PS: Je recherche un boulot pour Juillet sur Paris, quelqu'un a une idée? Merchi. ^__^  
_**


	8. Chapitre 7

_On va faire un deal d'accord?...Moi j'écris, vous vous rewiewez...Et moi je vous réponds avec tout mon amour dans mes écrits, en publiant aussi vite que possible, à la même dose, avec la même pesée de sentiments...Qu'en dites-vous? - Non parce que vraiment, à dix heures, je ne me sens pas du tout de faire les reviews, et comme j'écris le soir, ou le matin avant d'aller à la piscine, je me retrouve toujours sur les cerises pour écrire les réponses aux reviews. _

_Sachez que ça me fend le coeur, parce que j'adore les reviews, et j'adore y répondre - ceux qui ont connus mes réponses aux reviews méga longues et méga axés sur plein d'autres choses que la fic pourront en témoigner. Mais là, je suis ric-rac avec le temps, à chercher partout un boulot et à bouger et tout...Donc...voilà ^__^._

_J'espère que vous 'enjoyerez' ce chapitre, _

* * *

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

La soirée qui suivit vit sans doute pour la première fois Lucius et Rémus avoir une conversation calme et posée, sans qu'il n'y ait en abîmes quelques ressentiments ou menaces. Et Draco ne pouvait en sembler plus heureux.

Mâchant distraitement le morceau de tourte au fromage qu'il venait de mener à sa bouche il observait les yeux brillants, les deux adultes discuter pour définir comment ils allaient pouvoir rester auprès de leurs Veelas/Compagnon lorsque ceux-ci devraient retourner à Poudlard.

« Je pense que ce serait idéale que je sois un serpent. » Présenta d'une façon très simple Lucius en redressant la tête, un sourire au lèvre. L'idée qu'il doive passer tout le reste de l'année métamorphosé dans l'animal représentant sa maison semblait l'enchanter.

« Et moi un écureuil. » Lâcha Rémus ensuite, l'air tout aussi heureux. Draco qui avalait une gorgée de vin rouge s'étrangla dans son verre.

« Un écureuil, Rémus ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix toute innocente – Harry sourit derrière sa main en constatant encore une fois à quel point l'héritier des Malfoy se pliait en quatre plein d'étoiles dans les yeux pour son compagnon. Et il trouvait ça magnifique, car ainsi, il ne doutait pas que Rémus serait enfin heureux.

« Et bien oui, c'est un animal que j'aime beaucoup. » Lui expliqua le Loup-garou. Il sourit ensuite doucement à Draco, son regard miel fixé dans celui de son Veela.

« C'est une bonne idée, Rem'. » Draco sembla se noyer - quelque part, dans quelque chose - et ils restèrent là, côte à côte, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux amoureusement.

« C'est trop mignon. » Lâcha Harry à Lucius dans un murmure amusé, se tournant vers lui. Il fut à son tour brutalement plongé – vraiment, c'était comme plonger dans un grand verre de mercure – dans le regard fasciné de Lucius et il se dit alors que tout était définitivement parti en cacahuète quelque part dernièrement.

Pris d'un instinct étrange – et incontrôlable – il se redressa sur son siège, plaça sa main droite sur la nuque de son Veela et l'attira dans un baiser.

L'attraction, sans doute.

Un ricanement lui parvint lorsqu'il s'écarta de Lucius, quelques instants plus tard, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, encore totalement plongé dans les sensations vertigineuses que lui procurait le simple fait d'être en contact avec Lucius. A cet instant, il aurait souhaité que son Veela le morde, comme plus tôt dans la journée.

Doucement, Lucius caressa son visage puis perdit sa main dans ses cheveux. Il mima un 'je t'aime' du bout des lèvres et sourit, heureux.

« Merlin, nous sommes devenus des Poufsouffles père. » Marmonna Draco, faussement vexé. Ensuite, il leva sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres et bailla, image parfaite du délicat aristocrate. Et Rémus à ses côtés avait l'air de vouloir le prendre contre lui et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

« Je vais envoyer une missive à Severus ce soir, pour qu'il nous prépare les potions de métamorphose. Pour le reste, je propose que nous allions au lit. »

Le maître des lieux avait parlé – bien, Harry savait que le Manoir n'était pas le 'lieu' de Lucius mais celui de Dumbledore, mais Lucius incarnait le parfait maître de maison en tout point.

De fait, Rémus et Draco se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, Lucius les suivant de près. Harry termina rapidement son verre de vin – il n'avait jamais bu de vin et c'était absolument renversant avec le fromage français – et rejoignit son Veela qui déjà, s'était avancé vers le grand escalier de bois.

Il y eut alors un moment de flottement embarrassé, chacun se figeant au bas des marches et Harry fronça les sourcils. – Il semblait évident que le vin, malgré qu'il soit bon, martelait dans ses veines et le rendait quelque peu absent et audacieux (Le baiser du moins, l'avait été).

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'arrêtait tout près de Lucius, sa main à quelques centimètres de celle de son Veela.

« Et bien, nous n'avons pas encore pensé à la répartition des chambres. » En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés – deux jours plus tôt – au Manoir Dumbledore, Harry et Draco avaient partagés une chambre, tandis que Lucius en occupait une autre.

Harry écarquilla un peu les yeux et une soudaine appréhension le prit au ventre. Il ne voulait pas… « Harry ? » Murmura Lucius au dessus de lui – l'homme faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, ou plus.

« Je… » Il humecta ses lèvres et lança un regard quelque peu hagard sur Draco et Rémus, puis le leva vers Lucius. « Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? » Demanda t-il. Et ses joues étaient rosés par le vin et la fatigue, et ses yeux brillaient d'innocence et d'espoir. Déglutissant puis fermant un instant les yeux, l'adulte blond envoya un regard à Rémus puis se tourna complètement vers Harry.

« Tu es sûr ? » Interrogea t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs du garçon – c'était quelque chose qu'il semblait adorer faire.

Harry hocha la tête, une moue suppliante sur les lèvres. « Mais dormir, hein ! » Ajouta t-il.

« D'accord. » Approuva finalement Lucius. « Et bien _messieurs, _fit-il ensuite, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres – je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » Et il prit Harry par la main et l'entraina dans les escaliers, le survivant grimpant joyeusement à ses côtés – peut être le lendemain déciderait-il de ne jamais plus boire de vin.

« Et nous ? » Demanda à son tour Draco en se tournant vers Rémus. Le silence qui régnait au rez de chaussée était à la fois intimidant et intime.

Rémus prit une grande respiration puis tendit une main vers le visage de Draco, caressa sa joue. « Tu décides Draco, tu as gagné, d'accord ? » Déclara t-il doucement. Le jeune Veela sembla extatique à cette idée et hocha presque brusquement la tête. « Alors on dort ensemble ! » S'exclama t-il, et comme l'avait fait son père, il saisit la main de Rémus – l'agrippa, comme si il était effrayé que l'homme ne le repousse au dernier moment – et ils montèrent à leur tour à l'étage.

-&-

Cela avait commencé doucement, comme un papillon qui vole trop près du corps et effleure de ses ailes la peau nue. Gémissant légèrement, Rémus se tourna sur le dos et remonta son bras sur son front, restant cependant encore profondément enfoui dans les limbes du sommeil.

Les esquisses tendres et légères recommencèrent alors à frôler son corps, et il les sentit plus vivement, comme si elles l'attiraient irrémédiablement vers la réalité. Le Loup grogna en lui, puis gémit, et Rémus ressentit tout à coup très perceptiblement un baiser se poser sur son cou, puis ses lèvres, et des mains, plus présentes, plus sûres d'elles, caresser d'une façon tendre – vraiment tendre, et cela sentait l'amour et la dévotion. Vraiment – son torse et son visage.

Seulement il était Rémus, et il y avait autre chose, et le loup gémit encore, mais pas de plaisir, pas d'amour. Il y eut comme un rugissement en lui et brusquement Rémus fut assis, tenant de ses mains les bras du garçon sur lui, les serrant fort, trop fort. Et ses yeux écarquillés, et sa respiration, et le Loup _en lui_ firent qu'il ne put retenir la panique. Et ses mots.

« Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas ! Va t-en ! » Tenta t-il de crier. Mais sa voix était rauque de frayeur. « Laisses-moi ! » Recommença t-il, avec toute la vigueur qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses mots. Pourtant Draco ne bougea pas, figé qu'il l'était dans les bras – tenu par les mains de son compagnon – sur le lit et ressentant encore et encore les mots terribles jetés à son visage. Il ne pu rien faire non plus quand il sentit Rémus s'extirper de sous lui, tremblant, _le rejetant, _et attraper ses affaires et les enfiler et sortir.

Le bruit des vêtements froissés frottant sur le corps de Rémus résonna longtemps dans le cœur et l'âme _– l'Anima Veela _ - de Draco. Puis il éclata en sanglot.

-&-

« Ce n'est pas drôle Lucius. » Gémit Harry en se grattant le nez. Il bailla, mettant sa main devant sa bouche – d'une façon bien différente de celle de Draco mais pas moins gracieuse pour Lucius qui le regarda faire, toujours aussi fasciné par son petit Valeon.

« Je ne me moque pas Harry. » Rit-il gentiment. « Je trouve juste adorable le fait de te voir un peu éméché. » Continua t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans son Armagnac – Et Harry tenait son petit verre dans sa main et regardait le liquide d'un air curieux.

« Est-ce que vous essayez de me soûler pour me mettre dans votre lit ensuite ? » Demanda t-il, mais sa voix n'était pas suspicieuse, juste curieuse.

Encore une fois, Lucius rit – et peut être était-il lui-même un peu guilleret. Ou était-ce le bonheur d'avoir un compagnon Veela qui le rendait _bête _? – et il secoua la tête. « Ce soir, nous dormirons. Je ne suis pas prêt. » Avoua t-il avec conviction. Harry releva son visage vers lui et haussa ses sourcils – il était tout bonnement incapable de n'en lever qu'un seul.

« Vous n'êtes pas prêt ? »

« Je voudrais que nous soyons seuls et sobre surtout. Aujourd'hui est trop tôt. Je veux que l'on attende encore un peu, que l'on se connaisse d'abord mieux. » Expliqua Lucius d'une voix plus claire et sérieuse que précédemment. Il était toujours assez sérieux quand il s'agissait d'aborder le rapport Veela et Valeon.

Les lèvres d'Harry formèrent un petit 'o' et il hocha la tête, ses mains se resserrant sur son verre. « C'est une bonne idée. Ça me plait. » Dit-il, souriant démesurément. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans le fond du fauteuil et bailla, encore.

« Est-ce que… » Harry aurait voulu savoir si Lucius pouvait lui parler de l'Operio, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et alla claquer contre le mur. Il en lâcha son verre, et échappa un petit cri.

Et Draco était là, blanc, en larmes et s'écroula littéralement sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. « Il m'a rejeté! » Pleura t-il en laissant sa tête toucher le sol, ses mains griffant le plancher. Il gémit de douleur et sanglota. « Il m'a rejeté. »

Puis il se redressa et tendit les bras vers son père. Harry en ressentit une telle émotion que les larmes vinrent à ses yeux. « Ca fait mal, Papa ! » Cria le petit Veela en se tenant la poitrine. Et déjà Lucius était sur son fils et le tenait serré contre lui, et lorsque Harry croisa le regard du V_eela père _il fut certain que si Lucius croisait Rémus, il le tuerait.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Harry instantanément et une peur terrible s'insinua en lui, ses pensées faisant immédiatement le calcul. Lucius tuant Rémus, lui rejetant Lucius pour cela, Lucius mourant.

Et Draco, premier sur la liste, sans doute.

Se redressant brusquement, Harry courut hors de la pièce, bien décidé à ramener Rémus par la peau des fesses et lui faire regretter de mettre ainsi en péril leur bonheur à tous les quatre.

Il descendit les escaliers, regardant partout dans le salon et la salle à manger et allait entrer dans la cuisine lorsqu'un 'pop' retentit derrière lui. Il se tourna et trouva Dobby, l'air soucieux. « Le monsieur Lupin a quitté la maison, Dobby a vu Monsieur Lupin courir vers la forêt. Dobby a aussi vu des larmes sur le visage de monsieur Lupin. » Expliqua l'elfe.

« Merci Dobby. »

Puis le gryffondor ouvrit la porte du manoir et s'engouffra au dehors, insensible au froid mordant du mois de décembre. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la forêt, il sortit sa baguette et la tint en face de lui. « Pointe Rémus Lupin ! » S'exclama t-il avec toute la concentration dont il pouvait faire preuve dans sa situation – éméché, triste, en colère et totalement terrorisé.

Une boule de feu bleu jaillit du morceau de bois et s'avança vivement entre les arbres, slalomant avec grâce et – et cela aurait été amusant si Harry n'avait pas été si pressé et soucieux – revenant vers son créateur pour l'attendre – ou était-ce pour lui faire comprendre d'accéler, comme les chiens faisaient avec leurs maîtres ?

Il courut à travers la forêt pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures avant de finalement surgir dans une clairière et apercevoir la petit boule voleter autour de son oncle de cœur qui vouté, n'avait rien remarqué.

« Rémus ? » Murmura Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il respira fort un moment, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et vint ensuite se placer devant le Loup Garou.

« Rémus, tu as rejeté Draco. » Asséna t-il d'une voix un peu dure. La réaction de l'homme fut brusque et Harry fit un pas en arrière.

« Non ! Je ne l'ai pas rejeté, j'ai juste…Je ne peux pas. » Déclara t-il en tremblant. « Et bien il pense que tu l'as rejeté, Rémus. Et qu'il va mourir. » Fit Harry plus doucement. Le Loup sembla près à pleurer et Harry posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ecoute, je sais que je suis jeune et tout, et que probablement j'ai bu trop de vin mais Rémus, Draco a 16 ans, comme moi, et on est tous les deux destinés à être liés à des adultes, ce…,_ il fronça les sourcils et tenta de faire apparaître clairement ce qu'il voulait dire dans son esprit. _- Vous êtes, Lucius et toi, les personnes qui nous rendront heureux, Rem', c'est la magie elle-même qui le garantit. Je…Je comprends que tu veuilles attendre parce que Draco est jeune et tout ça, mais il l'est seulement parce que tu le vois comme un enfant, un élève et non comme ton compagnon de vie. Il n'est pas…, _Il grogna et ferma les yeux_ – il n'est pas un enfant Rémus, il est un Veela qui a besoin d'être lié à toi pour être entier, et vous serez heureux et tout, ensemble. Tu ne peux pas le rejeter, Rem'. S'il te plaît. » La voix de Harry s'était presque fait suppliante sur la fin, mais Rémus semblait hermétique à ses paroles, et ne faisait que secouer la tête, encore et encore.

« Il m'a embrassé. » Souffla t-il d'une voix rauque. Harry rougit un peu de savoir cela mais acquiesça. « C'est normal, Rem. » « Je dormais et il m'a embrassé et… » Le petit gryffondor rougit un peu plus encore.

« J'ai compris Rem'. » Dit-il doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais Rémus ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à en rire alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers Harry.

« Fenrir Greyback m'a transformé quand j'avais six ans. » Lâcha t-il d'une voix terriblement neutre – trop. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Je…Je sais. Enfin je…Mais Draco n'a aucun problème avec… » « Tu s_ais _ce que fait Greyback aux enfants qu'ils transforment, Harry. » Continua Rémus, et sa voix était terne, ténue, rauque tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Il y eut alors un silence, lourd, et Harry sentit en lui une boule de terreur et de tristesse monter en lui, envahir sa gorge et sa tête et il vit tous ces petits visages d'enfants brisés par Fenrir et _Rémus était l'un deux _– et non, c'était injuste.

S'avançant vers Rémus en tremblant, il étendit ses bras autour de l'homme et fondit en larmes contre lui.

* * *

_Ben oui...JKR le murmure assez fort dans ces bouquins non? Fenrir aime les petits enfants et Rémus, si timide et rêveur était l'un d'eux. Ca me rend toute triste mais ça va s'arranger, vous inquiétez pas._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé - et que vous me le direz ^__^_

_Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt._

_Blibl' _

PS: J'ai découvert une fic sur Percy, une traduction inachevée, hélas, qui s'appelle 'Percy's pain'. Il y a 10 chapitres en anglais et 7 seulement sont traduis - datant de 2005 donc...Mais si vous êtes bons en anglais, vous pourrez sûrement la finir en VO. C'est trés touchant, et trés bien écrit - bon un peu brouillon peut être, mais comme je redécouvre Percy chéri, je voulais vous faire part de mes lectures.

PS2 : Je viens de remarquer que j'ai terminé mon chapitre d'un secret avec Harry s'évanouissant, et ici, il fond en larmes...Harry est gâté par moi, n'est-ce pas?

PS3 : Pour ceux qui le demande, oui, la fin de 'Et par delà le chemin...' aura une fin, pas d'inquiétude. Tout comme les Maudits. Promis - surtout que sachant qu'il reste qu'un chapitre pour les deux. Mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à finir mes fics, peut être un soucis de coupage de cordon ombilical? Bref, oui oui, je postes!


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour! Parce que mon heureuseté est inébranlable, je n'irais pas me noyer dans un verre de Badoit avant de vous avoir publié ce chapitre. (Je viens d'effacer ma précédente note)  
_

_Mais je n'irais pas non plus vous refaire tout mon petit monologue sur la raison de ma joyeuseté (non, je n'ai pas trouvé de boulot) et sur **Kai Lan la psychopathe** - Vous connaissez? L'espèce de siffonée chinoise qui t'apprend des mots en chinois et te poses des questions en attendant les réponses (Il m'a fallut trois interruptions brusques du fond sonore pour comprendre que non, Bébé ne s'amusait pas couper le son de la télé, mais que c'était bien Kai Lan la psychopathe qui attendait les réponses à ses questions avec un sourire et des yeux terrifiant. (A 7h30 du matin, c'est assez traumatisant.) Aujourd'hui, le mot chinois était 'Shue'. J'ai bien retenu par que c'est le nom du garde du corps et petit-ami de Kichi (Aruhomi? Arg, j'ai oublié) Bref...Il est chinois et en fait il s'appelle Tien-Shue tandis que son jumeau s'appelle Tien-Lee. Et me demandez pas ce que veut dire Tien parce que Kai Lan me l'a pas appris - Mais Kichi le dit à un moment - mais en tout cas, Shue ça veut dire neige, n'est-ce pas KAI LAN!!! A part ça, elle te donne aussi des leçons pour bien vivre...Par exemple, quand tu as peur de quelque chose il faut y aller 'petit à petit' ' tout doucement'...Et après elle le chante. Mais attention, ce ne sont pas des vrais chansons - non, non, ce serait trop normal. Non, elle, elle commence à parler normalement et BAM, elle se met à chanter deux mots et après elle se tait (en fait elle attend que tu lui répondes) et après elle te dit 'Ouah, c'est trés bien!'...Alors que t'as rien dit du tout. Gneuh. Bref, voilà pour l'expérience traumatisante - mais tout de même assez marrante, quand j'ai compris qu'il fallait répéter, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire - c'est une hypnotiseuse, en fait. - En plus d'être une pyshopathe.  
_

_Ensuite, je me suis baladé toute la matinée dans Paris en écoutant la BO de '**GOOD MORNING ENGLAND**' et **ça**, ça rend vraiment heureux.  
_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous mettre de bonne humeur si votre lundi n'a pas été aussi rose que le mien._

_Gros bisous._

_Blibl'  
_

* * *

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

Chapitre 8

Ils étaient tous les quatres installés dans le salon. Lucius fusillait Rémus du regard avec plus de haine qu'il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant et il tenait Draco serré contre lui, comme si laisser son fils s'éloigner un peu de lui pourrait le faire disparaître.

« Dis ce que tu as à dire Lupin, où je te jure que… » « Papa, s'il te plaît. » Le pria Draco d'une voix triste et rendue rauque par les larmes. L'adulte se redressa légèrement et pinça ses lèvres.

« Lupin. » Intima t-il encore une fois, et toute la menace qu'il n'avait pu dire à haute voix se faisait largement sentir dans ce simple nom. Harry soupira quand il vit que Rémus allait ouvrir la bouche, les mains fermement entrelacées sur ses genoux.

« Rem' tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler à Lucius, Draco est le seul qui ait vraiment besoin de savoir. » Dit doucement le survivant à son oncle de cœur. Le Loup secoua la tête et lui adressa un regard en tremblant. « Lucius doit savoir Harry, ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer quant à mes intentions envers Draco. Si la situation n'est pas claire pour lui, il ne me fera plus jamais confiance. »

Le Veela père – parce qu'il était Veela en ce moment – renifla et fusilla le compagnon de son fils une fois de plus de ses yeux gris.

« Pas que je t'ai jamais fait confiance Lupin. Maintenant expliques-toi ! » Ordonna t-il. Et il retint Draco qui essayait de se sortir de son étreinte. « Tu ne l'approches plus tant que la situation n'est pas clair, Draco. Tu restes avec moi. »

Il semblait en effet que la présence de Lucius rendait Draco plus calme, et qu'il souffrait moins comparé au moment où il avait débarqué dans la chambre en larmes et en cris.

Mais Rémus n'y arrivait pas, et Harry étendit son bras pour saisir l'une de ses mains et la presser doucement. « Fais-le Harry. » Pria alors l'homme Loup. « S'il te plaît. »

Harry grimaça mais acquiesça tout de même – est-ce que ses parents et Sirius étaient au courant pour Rémus ? Qu'il était si fragile et si seul, et Merlin, tellement triste ? –

« D'accord, je vais le faire. » S'entendit-il répondre. Et ses yeux étaient encore rouge d'avoir pleuré dans la forêt et il avait peine à croire qu'il ne se remettrait pas à verser des larmes dans l'instant. Mais il le fallait, pour Rémus.

« Harry ? » Lui parvint doucement la voix de Lucius. Harry s'aperçut alors que l'homme sentant probablement parfaitement ses sentiments, devait malgré tout s'inquiéter de l'immense vide qui avait envahi son valeon depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qui était arrivé à Rémus.

« Ça va Lucius. » Il se racla la gorge et ferma un instant les yeux. « Rémus a… » Commença t-il. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir – et c'était un soulagement, quelque part – que Rémus se levait brusquement.

« Je ne peux pas. Je…Je vais attendre ailleurs. » Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. Il allait passer la porte quand il se retourna et posa un regard aussi doux qu'il le pouvait en ces circonstances sur son Veela.

« Tout va bien Draco, d'accord ? Je suis toujours…, il chercha ses mots et ses mains furent parcourues d'un tremblement – je suis toujours tien, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. » Puis sans un regard de plus, il quitta la pièce.

Le silence qui suivit fut tendu et incertain et finalement, Harry prit une grande inspiration et se lança. « Rémus a été mordu quand il avait six ans par Fenrir Greyback et Fenrir… »

« Oh Merlin ! » S'exclama Draco avant même qu'Harry ait terminé sa phrase. Draco fondit de nouveau brusquement en larmes et tenta à nouveau de s'extirper des bras de son père.

« Lâches-moi ! » Cria t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre involontairement alors qu'il bougeait dans tous les sens. « Papa, je t'en pris, lâches-moi. » Pleura t-il encore. Et certainement souffrait-il physiquement tant son visage exprimait l'horreur et la douleur.

« Lucius, lâches-le. » Ordonna Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'adulte se détendit légèrement et fixant son regard dans celui d'Harry, il consentit finalement à relâcher son fils.

Et Draco bondit du canapé et se précipita hors de la pièce.

-&-

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans 'leur' chambre, Draco sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine et plus de larmes encore vinrent rouler sur ses joues.

« Rémus » Croassa t-il sans oser s'approcher – Merlin, il avait fait tant de mal à son valeon, le toucher sans qu'il le veuille, l'embrasser. Merlin.

Le loup, la tête enfouit dans ses mains agitées de tremblements releva lentement la tête, une peine sans nom inscrite sur son visage.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco. » Murmura t-il. Le jeune Veela retint son souffle un instant, puis écarquilla les yeux. – Encore, il n'osa s'approcher.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix toute aussi basse. Son valeon haussa les épaules.

« Je suis …Je…Je ne suis pas pour toi, il déglutit et ferma les yeux – je suis sale, Draco. Tu mérite quelqu'un de pur et je… » Draco ne le laissa cependant pas finir. En un instant, il fut sur le lit, à genoux près de son valeon et sans lui demander son avis – parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, qu'il fallait qu'il prenne Rémus contre lui – il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui, la tête du Loup dans son cou.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Tais-toi » Chuchota t-il ensuite.

Il se recula et saisit le visage rougi de peine et de larmes face à lui. « Tu es mon valeon Rémus. Je t'ai choisi. Je te mérite comme tu me mérite. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre alors s'il te plait, ne dis plus rien. Et tu n'es pas sale, Merlin! C'est Greyback qui est sale. Je… » Il s'arrêta brusquement, déglutit puis respira profondément avant de reprendre Rémus contre lui.

« Je _sais_ ce que tu ressens alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là. » Ajouta t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il sentit Rémus se tendre contre lui et s'écarter.

Rémus le fixa, l'air horrifié. « Tu.. » Commença t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais il ne parvint pas à continuer alors que ses traits s'affaissaient tandis que la pensée que Draco ait été brisé étant enfant parvenait à son esprit.

« Il ne m'a pas violé Rémus. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens à ce niveau là. » Dit tendrement Draco en passant une main douce dans les cheveux de son valeon – et il voulait tellement le voir sourire à nouveau.

« Mais j'ai ressenti cette peur. » Continua t-il plus bas. Il fut parcouru d'un tremblement et Rémus vint trouver ses mains et les serra contre lui. « Greyback a voulu me mordre un jour. J'avais 7 ans, mon père n'a pas voulu lui donner de l'argent et en ressortant du manoir il m'a croisé. Il m'a attrapé et a envoyé des elfes chercher mon père. »

Il reprit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. « Il ne m'a pas mordu, ni même _vraiment_ touché. Juste…Il caressait mon ventre en attendant mon père, mais même à 7 ans, je savais ce qu'il voulait me faire et j'étais terrifié alors... J'ai pleuré pendant des heures après ça rien que parce qu'il m'avait tenu contre lui. »

Le jeune Veela ferma les yeux et il se mit à pleurer, allant cacher son visage dans le cou de Rémus, inerte, les yeux écarquillés et brillants de tristesse.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai mal de savoir qu'il t'a…Qu'il…, un sanglot fit trembler le serpentard et il déglutit - Et je ne peux même pas t'aider, je… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase et libéra ses mains de l'emprise de Rémus pour les passer autour de ses épaules. « Je t'aime, Rém' » Pleura encore le Veela. « Je suis là. » Murmura t-il alors que Rémus restait toujours immobile contre lui.

Il y eut un silence entrecoupé des sanglots de Draco puis finalement, le jeune Veela sentit son valeon bouger et le prendre contre lui, encore un peu plus. Ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps, Draco serra fort Rémus et planta ses petites canines allongées dans son cou. Et Rémus laissa échapper un son étranglé, mais doucement, gentiment – parce que c'était juste bon et doux et rassurant – il se laissa aller.

Draco était là.

-&-

« Bonjour Severus. » Salua poliment Lucius quand le maître des potions de Poudlard fut sorti de la cheminée du salon. Le directeur des Serpentard s'épousseta distraitement et fit d'un regard, le tour de la pièce.

Le salon entourait la cheminée. Un sofa sur la droite et trois fauteuils en face et sur la gauche. Tous les murs de la pièce n'étaient que bibliothèques que deux fenêtres, en face de lui, venaient trouer. Devant l'une des ouvertures était installé un long fauteuil renaissance sur lequel était étendu Harry, lisant visiblement un livre sur les Veelas.

Le petit gryffondor tourna son regard vers Severus et sourit timidement, puis il hocha la tête en signe de salut.

« Potter. » Répondit Severus. Il aurait souhaité lui parler plus froidement, mais la présence de Lucius tout près ne l'incitait guère à le faire.

« Bien, puis-je savoir la raison de ma présence ? » Demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des larges fauteuils Louis XV.

« Pour préparer une potion de métamorphose. » Impassible, le maître des potions ne fit que hausser un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

« Nous n'allons pas laisser Draco et Harry repartir seul à Poudlard, nous avons décidé de les accompagner. » Répondit le Veela. Il allait continuer mais Severus fronça les sourcils. « J'ai du manquer un wagon, Lucius. Nous ? » Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. « Lupin est ici, bien sûr. »

« Evidemment, c'est si flagrant. » Laissa tomber l'homme en noir en faisant de nouveau le tour de la pièce du regard.

« Il est en haut avec Draco. Ils…dorment. » Expliqua Lucius à la question muette de son ami. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil mais n'en demanda pas plus alors qu'il sentait que le gryffondor un peu plus loin s'était tendu et que Lucius en ressentait visiblement les effets.

« Bien alors, quelles potions de métamorphose souhaites-tu ? » Se renseigna t-il en invoquant un calepin en cuir et une plume. Il l'ouvrit et nota quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« J'ai pensé à la potion d'Anatole de Lancroix. » Suggéra Lucius. Severus secoua la tête. « Intéressant mais peu efficace sur le long terme. Je doute que Potter ou Draco puisse vous faire avaler la potion toutes les heures. » Il se tue et réfléchit un instant. « En quoi voulez-vous être transformé ? » S'enquit-il.

« Serpent pour moi, Écureuil pour Lupin. » Répondit Lucius sommairement. Un fin sourire – rictus ? – étira les lèvres du professeur. « Écureuil ? »

Derrière, Harry grogna. Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est _absolument_ charmant. » Conclut-il sans paraître en penser un mot.

« Que penses-tu du breuvage d'Igor Gleck ? » Continua Lucius pour clore le débat, alors qu'il sentait qu'Harry allait véritablement intervenir.

Une sorte de hoquet hystérique passa les lèvres de Severus. « Tu es mignon, Lucius. » Lâcha l'homme dans un soupir amusé. Son meilleur ami serra ses lèvres mais préféra ne pas relever.

« Alors ? »

« Igor Gleck était un alcoolique. Sa potion te transformera en serpent rose. Si ce n'est en lézard asthmatique. » Severus fronça les sourcils et retint – vraiment, vraiment – un nouveau sourire – rictus – hilare, de passer ses lèvres. « Il me semblait que tu étais plus clairvoyant en ce qui concerne les potions. » Il pinça ses lèvres et un tic agita sa main – il semblait qu'il n'était pas habitué à s'amuser autant.

« Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu t'arriver ? » Ajouta t-il sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

Lucius pâlit légèrement et ses yeux fusillèrent Severus tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le remettre vertement à sa place – même si il était tout à fait au fait que c'était justement Severus, et qu'il était impossible de le remettre à sa place. Cependant, il n'eut même pas à le faire, le rire d'Harry envahit brusquement la pièce et _l'âme _de Lucius.

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur visage sur Harry, l'air _subrepticement _étonné.

Et le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. « Votre échange est amusant. » Expliqua t-il aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait – il n'avait pas vraiment été élevé pour l'être, mais la situation, le fait d'être lié à Lucius lui donnait étonnamment l'envie d'être ce genre de personne empli de politesse.

Pourtant les adultes ne firent pas un geste et il haussa les épaules. « C'est rigolo. » Dit-il encore, comme si maintenant, cela allait être plus clair. Il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer ensuite une vague de quelque chose – sincèrement, il ne contrôlait rien du tout mais il voulait juste faire réagir Lucius – à son Veela et haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai le droit de rire non ? » Se mit-il à marmonner en se laissant retomber sur le dossier incliné du fauteuil. Severus retourna à son calepin, comme si tout était oublié puis releva la tête vers Lucius. Il allait parler mais s'aperçut que son ami fixait toujours son valeon.

Encore – cela semblait être la dixième fois – il haussa un sourcil et alla frapper d'un coup sec le patriarche Malfoy à l'épaule.

« Lucius, je t'en prie, cesses d'avoir l'air d'un tel flan. » Grogna t-il en captant son regard.

Evidemment, Harry éclata de rire. Il s'arrêta pourtant vite et se tourna vers Lucius. « Travaillez. » Lui ordonna t-il avec un sourire.

Le Veela hocha la tête et se tourna vers Severus qui, étonnamment – très étonnamment, probablement gardait-il tout ça dans un coin de son cerveau, bien au chaud – ne releva pas l'air scandaleusement romantico-niaiseux de son terrible mangemort de meilleur ami.

« La potion d'Ani Magus devrait faire l'affaire. Encore faut-il que je parvienne à l'adapter à un Loup-garou. Elle vous gardera transformé la journée entière. » Dit Severus en repartant sur le sujet principal. Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de contrôler les transformations ? » Demanda t-il.

« Si. Deviens Animagus en dix jours. » Répondit Severus. Il se figea ensuite et fixa Lucius. « Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton _incroyable_ animagus pour accompagner Potter ? »

Il y eut un bruissement du côté dudit Potter et les deux hommes surent qu'il écoutait attentivement la discussion. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux pouvoir parler avec Harry. Et je ne pense pas qu'une panthère soit particulièrement appropriée à poudlard. »

« Rien qu'un sort de rétrécissement et de télépathie ne puisse arranger. »

Lucius, en bon aristocrate, fronça le nez. « Je ne veux pas être un…chat. » Dit-il d'un air dégoûté. Severus secoua la tête et s'avoua vaincu. « Et puis, cela ne change rien puisqu'il faut quand même une potion pour Lupin. » Continua Lucius

Le professeur acquiesça. « Est-ce que… » La voix de Harry se cassa tant il avait l'air tendu et Severus et Lucius tournèrent leur regard vers lui.

Le gryffondor lança un regard incertain vers Severus. « Je sais que je suis nul en potion, Professeur. » Dit-il comme pour atténuer la remarque foudroyante qui s'abatterait sur lui dans le cas d'une monumentale erreur. Lucius sourit et l'encouragea d'un regard. – Et à ses côtés Severus gémit sourdement en levant les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

« Allez-y Potter, sinon il va se mettre à pleurer. » Le pria Severus l'air vraiment désespéré. Harry sourit – c'était totalement improbable de penser que Severus Snape était drôle – et osa finalement énoncer son idée.

« Pendant un cours de Métamorphose, Hermione avait demandé à Mc…au professeur Mc Gonagall si une potion pouvait avoir le même effet qu'un sort d'animagi. » Et il se souvenait avec peine de la longue explication de Mc Gonagall au sujet du sort d'animagi qui permettait aux sorciers manquant de concentration pour devenir animagus de prendre pour quelque minutes ou heures – selon la puissance du sorcier – la forme d'un animal.

« Elle a parlé de la potion de métamorphe et a expliqué que c'était sûrement mieux que le sort d'animagi puisqu'il permettait de changer de formes autant de fois qu'on le voulait, selon la puissance de la potion. » Et du visage de Mc Gonagall quand elle avait admis la supériorité des potions, Harry se souvenait aussi.

Et il se souviendrait longtemps de l'air totalement – froidement – atteint dans son orgueil de Snape à cet instant.

Le maître des potions bougonna dans son inexistante barbe et Lucius se permit un petit rire en tournant son visage vers lui. « Oh mais que peut-il bien vous arriver à vous, cher Professeur Snape, Docteur es Potion, Maître et Inventeur de la potion Tue-loup, Potion d'Or et… »

« Ca va ! » Claqua sèchement Severus. Il prit une profonde inspiration et reporta son regard vers Harry qui les observait les joues rougies.

« 5 points pour Gryffondor, Potter. » Lâcha t-il en se levant. Harry en rougit encore plus et lui offrit un grand sourire de contentement. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de faire de même et Severus se cacha les yeux. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et saisit de la poudre avant de se retourner vers ses hôtes.

« Si je peux me permettre Potter, commença t-il en ayant retrouvé son ton calme et froid. Il lança la poudre dans le feu et s'avança à l'intérieur –, il serait tant pour vous d'accepter la fatalité. » Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que le survivant ne semblait pas à avoir compris.

« En langage Gryffondor, Potter…Ce serait généreux de votre part d'accepter de faire zizipanpan avec cet espèce de chiffe-molle avant qu'il ne nous vire aussi niais que Moumine le Troll. »

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Severus prononçait le nom de l'école de sorcier.

« Et si vous ne savez pas qui est Moumine le Troll, demandez à Draco! » Leur parvint malgré tout encore la voix lointaine de l'homme.

Il y eut alors un long silence qui suivit le départ de Severus Snape – le froid et furieux Severus Snape – long, long silence – rompu finalement par le rire léger et clair d'Harry.

Lucius l'observa, l'air amusé et se leva de son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir sur le bout de celui d'Harry. Le Gryffondor avait les yeux brillants tant il riait et le Veela ne put s'empêcher de venir caresser l'une de ses joues

« Je t'aime. » Chuchota Lucius avec un sourire doux.

« Ouais. » Répondit Harry dans un rire. Il se mit à genoux sur le fauteuil et vint s'accrocher aux épaules de son Veela. « Moi aussi. » Continua t-il. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres étirées d'un sourire sur celle de Lucius et laissa courir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il se recula enfin, Lucius avait juste l'air incroyablement fasciné et béat.

Harry de nouveau, fut secoué d'un immense éclat de rire.

* * *

_Défintiviement, Severus Snape est mon personnage favori. Avec Lucius, Harry, Rémus, Draco, Percy et Kai Lan la psychopathe._

_Je vous fais plein de gros gros bisous et vous dis à trés bientôt._

_Blibl'_

_PS: Merci à tous évidemment pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir les réponses mais je les ai toutes relus et tout et vraiment MERCI je vous adore et j'espère que la suite de cette fic continuera à vous plaire._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour à tous, _

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews enregistrés, et je remercies tout plein les revieweurs non-enregistrés! (**Assomoir**, je pense que tu n'as pas vu, mais je t'ai fait un OS cadeau ^__^ Va voir dans mon profil...)_

_Ce nouveau chapitre marque un grand tournant dans la fic - en fait non, c'est un moindre tournant par rapport à ce qui va arriver dans deux chapitres. Huhuhu. Je sais qu'il est plus court et que certains seront déçus mais lisez donc et nous nous retrouvons en bas de la page._

_Biz et bonne lecture._

_Blibl'  
_

* * *

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

Chapitre 9. 

Draco eu du mal à réaliser, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin – ou était-ce déjà l'après-midi ?– que tout ce dont il se souvenait s'être passé la veille avait été réel. La fuite de Rémus, son retour, la vérité, la confession, la morsure – Cela semblait tellement irréel et tellement embrouillé que le jeune Veela mit quelques instants, vraiment, à comprendre que tout s'était réellement passé et que Rémus était serré contre lui, l'air fragile et triste, comme un Valeon devait l'être quand plus rien n'était sûr avec son Veela.

Tout était sûr pourtant. Draco n'avait jamais été si certain – même si il l'avait été, franchement, les années précédentes – que Rémus passerait le reste de sa vie avec lui. Parce que le Veela l'aimait et parce que c'était pour le jeune homme simplement trop effrayant de penser qu'il pourrait en être autrement.

Son binôme, son couple, son _osmose _avec Rémus ne pouvait en aucun cas être défaite. C'était ainsi et cela le resterait toujours.

Se relevant sur ses coudes pour mieux voir son Valeon, Draco sourit. Vraiment être lié était simplement fantastique. Tendrement, il leva un bras pour venir caresser la chevelure fine et parsemé d'argent de Rémus. Le loup grogna contre son torse et ouvrit des yeux brumeux de sommeil. Il ne mit pourtant pas un instant à se relever et s'éloigner, fixant Draco d'un regard peu sûr et empli de _quelque chose _qui ressemblait au goût du jeune Veela, bien trop à du regret.

Le blond se mit rapidement à genoux et s'approcha de Rémus qui ne bougeait pas. Il passa ses longs bras blancs autour du cou de l'homme et déposa un baiser sur son front, avec toute la douceur, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son valeon. Les yeux ambrés se fermèrent.

Le Loup prit finalement une grande inspiration et hésitant, vint placer ses mains fines et griffées de vieilles cicatrices sur la taille de Draco. Il aspira encore de l'air et rouvrit doucement les yeux. Et vraiment, il n'y avait plus de doute, juste une résignation et une détermination – et c'était ça le plus important – qui brillaient dans ses prunelles cuivrées.

« D'accord, Draco. » Souffla l'homme assis sur les draps. Il se redressa ensuite pour atteindre de ses lèvres celles de son Veela et l'embrassa. « D'accord. » Murmura t-il encore tout contre lui. « Fais-le. Lions-nous. » Continua t-il tandis que Draco ne réagissait pas, savourant simplement gentiment – acceptant ce qu'on lui offrait, sans souhaiter plus – le baiser offert volontairement – et Merlin, c'était la première fois – par son Valeon.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il sentit Rémus saisir ses mains pour les amener à caresser son corps tremblant – et Rémus tremblait vraiment – que Draco l'arrêta, attrapant à son tour les mains du Loup.

« Non. » Dit-il d'une voix claire.

La gorge de Rémus se serra brusquement et un éclat de douleur passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il tentait de se reculer - _Draco est dégoûté, dégoûté. Il ne veut plus_. Mais Draco ne le laissa pas faire et sourit, rassurant.

« Rémus, je veux que nous soyons liés, tu le sais. Et je t'aime. Mais je refuses que tu en souffres. »

Rémus hocha la tête et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Draco ne put se retenir de les baiser encore avant de coller son front contre le sien.

« Rémus, je veux qu'on soit liés avant de devoir repartir, alors fais-le moi. » Chuchota t-il en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans ceux du valeon. Il les vit s'écarquiller et s'emplir de doute.

« Je vais être en dessous, Rémus. Ca ne me dérange pas, tant que tu es là, avec moi, rien ne me dérange. Je refuses que tu souffres alors que la fermeture du Lien est la plus pure étreinte magique du monde sorcier. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel seul la respiration un peu précipitée de Rémus se faisait entendre, puis Draco reprit.

« J'ai besoin que tu le fasses Rémus, et toi aussi. Quand ce sera fait, tout ira beaucoup mieux, je te le promets. »

Et c'était vrai, le fait de ne pas être lié rendait sans doute le valeon angoissé et incertain de tout, le vide en lui, vide de Draco, du Veela, ne pouvant le tuer mais l'affaiblissant jour après jour. Draco n'était plus un enfant à présent, et le lien devait être fermé.

Rémus finalement, remonta ses mains sur le visage de Draco et caressa tendrement ses joues, avant qu'un sourire encore, ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux d'un vieux Loup-Garou timide, maigre et fauché comme compagnon de vie, Draco ? » Demanda t-il dans un chuchotement. Et pour Draco, cette question ressemblait terriblement à une demande en mariage.

Souriant grandement, soulagé que tout soit bon, maintenant, le Veela se colla contre le corps de son valeon, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens et hocha la tête, une unique fois.

« Je suis certain, Rémus, que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Parce que je t'aime et que ce sera toujours ainsi, _Il haussa un sourcil et sourit encore plus,_ - maintenant embrasses-moi ou _fais quelque chose _parce que je suis vraiment abominablement romantique et c'est très mauvais pour mon image de Serpentard. »

Rémus rit et le fixa un peu plus longtemps encore. Et il semblait que le fait d'avoir accepté, que Draco était finalement assez grand et qu'il était son Veela et qu'il était là, près de lui, dans ses bras, rendait pour lui le jeune homme fascinant.

Dans un mouvement plein de certitude et de passion – enfin – Rémus entoura le corps de Draco de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le Veela sentit son cœur battre, sa magie s'envoler et il ferma les yeux dans l'étreinte alors que l'adulte le faisait doucement s'allonger sur le lit, ses mains le caressant, et sa bouche volant sur lui.

Vraiment être lié – et se lier maintenant pour de vrai - était simplement fantastique.

* * *

Harry s'était endormi sur les genoux de Lucius et l'homme – le Veela – n'avait cessé de le fixer, émerveillé, le visage fin et reposé – en paix – du Gryffondor. Et cette vision avait soulagé, apaisé, son âme tourbillonnante et réclamant le lien.

Maintenant l'homme lisait, la tête d'Harry blottit dans son cou et ses mains accrochant sa chemise, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer une main dans le dos du Valeon endormi.

Cependant, la main, rassurante pourtant, ne sembla pas être suffisante pour assurer une barrière aux cauchemars du Survivant et Lucius vit avec tristesse les yeux et les lèvres d'Harry se plisser et se tordre de tristesse et de douleur.

« Sirius. » Vint rapidement la première plainte, murmurée dans un sanglot. Le petit brun crispa ses mains sur le tissu du vêtement de Lucius et tira un peu, fort, alors qu'une nouvelle fois le nom de son défunt parrain franchissait ses lèvres.

Lucius laissa tomber son livre par terre – sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il s'agissait de l'exemplaire unique d'une pièce de Shakespeare jamais parue – et se redressa, gardant contre lui le jeune homme.

Il caressa ses cheveux et ses joues et posant ses lèvres sur son front, il murmura doucement le prénom du garçon, encore et encore, l'appelant et l'enjoignant à ouvrir les yeux, tentant de le rassurer par sa présence – son_ Anima Veela._

Il fallut encore quelques secondes avant que les yeux inquiets et tristes du Gryffondor ne s'ouvrent et trouvent le regard calme et aimant du Veela. Instinctivement, Harry entoura de ses bras les épaules de Lucius et se laissa aller à pleurer dans son cou – et c'était bien, rassurant, enfin, de pouvoir pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aimait inconditionnellement.

« Tout va bien Harry. Je suis là. » Souffla à son oreille l'adulte blond. Harry hocha la tête contre lui et murmura quelque chose que Lucius ne comprit pas.

Il soupira et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Cela aurait été bien différent si ils avaient enfin été liés. Ainsi le Veela aurait pu savoir ce que ressentait Harry et le rassurer, le réconforter vraiment. Et c'était insupportable pour lui de le voir aussi triste.

« Harry, puis-je te mordre ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix basse dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Il sentit avec peine le garçon se tendre contre lui et un sanglot échapper à ses lèvres.

« Tu irais mieux, Harry. » _Et lui aussi. _« S'il te plaît. » Pria-t-il encore le petit brun – et c'était encore une fois tout à fait indécent pour un Malfoy de supplier ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Comme l'avait dit son fils – encore et encore et encore – _ça faisait mal. _

Il serra plus fort Harry contre lui et résista à l'envie de le faire enfin sien, pour sentir son âme, pour avoir son âme liée à la sienne et la connaître et savoir, sentir son mal et ainsi pouvoir le rassurer, l'aimer, le rendre heureux.

Il sentait confusément quelque part une grande magie envahir le Manoir et il grogna d'impuissance, certain qu'il était en train de laisser voler hors de lui sa magie Veela. Il en fut certain lorsqu'Harry se redressa contre lui et plongea ses yeux si verts dans les siens.

Le Valeon pencha la tête sur le côté, présentant son cou docilement à Lucius sans pour autant le lâcher du regard. « Mordez, s'il vous plaît. » Souffla t-il en une véritable prière. Et ce n'était pas pour la magie – parce qu'il n'y avait pas de magie, juste un lien qui se crée, plus loin – que Harry s'était redressé, mais parce que le cœur de Lucius battait si vite, et son étreinte était si désespéré qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'accéder à sa requête.

Et c'était bien. Les petites canines de Lucius qui n'avaient pas tardé un instant à se planter tendrement dans son cou injectaient avec ferveur le délicieux venin dans le sang du Valeon et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé, d'être rassuré, d'être parfaitement bien.

Et comme la dernière fois, le Gryffondor sentit cette incroyable impression de réconfort, d'osmose parfaite avec un autre être s'estomper, pour laisser place à un violent désir, une irrépressible envie d'être sien, d'être à l'autre.

Et Harry, cette fois, n'avait plus peur, parce que Lucius était à lui et il était à Lucius et c'était sûr. Certain.

Posant une main sur la joue du Veela, l'enjoignant ainsi à s'écarter, il tourna son visage vers l'homme blond et posa brusquement – brutalement – ses lèvres contre les siennes – encore et encore et encore.

« Fais-le. Je veux être à vous. Allez. » Pria le Gryffondor tout contre les lèvres de Lucius. Les bras du Veela se resserèrent sur son corps fin et l'homme inspira profondément.

« Tu es sûr, Harry ? » Réussit-il à articuler alors qu'il voulait juste le faire, se lier, le lier à lui.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et reprit les lèvres de son Veela, plus tendrement cette fois. Parce que oui, c'était sûr. Parce que c'était ainsi.

Parce qu'il était à Lucius et Lucius était à lui.

Et c'était simplement fantastique.

* * *

_Et ainsi se termine cette fic. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous continuerez à lire mes petits écrits..._

_^____^_

_Mais non, mais non, c'est une blague! _

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé? Je sais que beaucoup seront déçus qu'il n'y ait pas eu de scènes de cul, mais franchement, je pense que vous aurez remarqué que j'aime écrire les sentiments et non les scènes d'action - les scènes de sexe sont des scènes d'action. Vous avez sûrement tous suffisamment d'imagination ou de vécu pour l'imaginer, donc je vous laisser le faire._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, ou nuit, ou matinée et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, le prochain chapitre n'en arrivera que plus vite._

_Ah oui, j'en profites...J'avais déjà fait une petite annonce sur 'Un secret', mais je reviens vers vous ici au cas où certains ne liraient pas mon autre fic. Je pars à Québec et Montréal en Août, et j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer des gens là-bas, pour se balader ou boire un verre ou découvrir des endroits que toute seule - avec mon sens de l'orientation d'abeille sourde - je ne verrais sûrement pas. Alors, si vous êtes de là-bas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail._

_Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous._

_Blibl'  
_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à tous._

_Un chapitre long pour une longue journée. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'écrire parce que je ne trouvais pas de fin pour ce chapitre, alors encore et encore, j'ai écris des passages. J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Je ne fais pas de réponse aux reviews pour cette fois, je suis désolé. Merci je vous remercies mille fois._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_

* * *

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

Chapitre 10.

« Celle-ci est pour Lupin. »

« Tu pourrais l'appeler Rémus, Sev. » Répondit d'une voix un peu sèche Draco, alors que Severus Snape posait sur la table de la grande cuisine une première fiole dont le liquide à l'intérieur possédait une surréaliste couleur or mort – du moins était-ce le nom que Harry associait à cette couleur. Il avait longuement hésité entre ça et Jaune-pipi. Mais Or mort faisait beaucoup plus romantique.

« Non. » Répondit simplement le Maître de potions. Et le Valeon brun sourit légèrement alors que Draco serrait les dents. Puis une lueur furtive passa dans les yeux de l'héritier des Malfoy et Harry s'appuya un peu plus sur le torse de son Veela, debout derrière lui et enserrant de ses grands bras sa taille fine, et rit discrètement.

Il observa avec intérêt et impatience un rictus de déception _totalement _factice naître sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Parrain. » Susurra Draco d'une voix troublée, peinée. « Je ne veux pas avoir à me séparer de toi et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie d'être éloigné de ton unique filleul adoré, - Harry retint un éclat de rire. Avec le lien clôt, la modestie de Draco avait royalement foutu le camp - « mais pourtant, et bien…A chaque fois que tu prononces le nom de Rémus avec cette sorte de mépris, je ressens ce qu'il ressent et j'en souffre, tu comprends ? » Expliqua t-il. Et sa voix sonnait comme celle d'un professeur un peu autoritaire mais gentil et compréhensif envers un petit élève pas très futé.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire des manipulations de Draco, ou bien de son très proche cuisant échec.

« Non. » Répondit encore Severus. « Et je suis persuadé que tu es le seul à voir un inconvénient dans ma façon d'appeler Lupin. N'est-ce pas, Lupin ? » Demanda t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui buvait tranquillement son café, appuyé sur le plan de travail. Le loup fixa un instant Draco et lui offrit un gentil sourire – et Harry ressentit la magie Veela se mouvoir entre leurs deux corps – et secoua la tête.

« Draco, Severus et moi nous connaissons depuis bien avant ta naissance. Nos relations ont toujours été les mêmes et cela ne changera pas. Tout le monde ne peut pas m'aimer, tu sais. » Exposa t-il doucement. Le visage du blond se crispa de déception – et ce n'était pas feint, cette fois-ci – et tira une chaise pour s'y laisser tomber. Il y eut un silence ensuite, pendant lequel Severus observait son filleul.

Lucius prit à son tour la parole – et Harry était content qu'il le fasse parce que le silence devenait peu à peu pesant. Et parce qu'ils avaient aussi des choses à faire.

« Où est ma potion, Severus ? » Le Veela lâcha Harry et s'approcha de son ami qui lui tendait une fiole. La couleur cette fois, était tout simplement d'un rose fade et vomitif – un peu comme la couleur d'un saumon tranché, mort et pourri - - Lucius lâcha un rire alors que l'image envahissait son esprit et se tourna vers Harry pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis sûr que c'est très bon malgré cette affreuse couleur. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura – inutilement – l'adulte en dévissant le bouchon de la fiole. Il renifla ensuite – tout à fait aristocratiquement – et plissa le nez de dégoût. « Ou peut être pas. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire de la mine de Lucius. « Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à boire ça. » Dit-il en sentant quelques vapeurs du liquide lui parvenir.

« Eurk, Sev, n'aurais-tu pas pu trouver quelque chose pour rendre le goût de ces potions un peu moins infect ? » Draco était tourné vers Rémus et sentait lui aussi la potion que le Loup tenait dans sa main.

« C'est bon Draco. La potion Tue-Loup est pire que ça. Je suis habitué. » Dit-il doucement. Severus ne fit même pas mine de répondre à l'injonction de son filleul et claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention des deux couples sur lui.

« Si messieurs les Barbes-à-papa voulaient bien revenir vers moi et se concentrer cinq petites secondes sur ce que j'ai à dire, je leur en serais gré. »

Harry et Lucius se retournèrent finalement vers lui, le petit brun toujours très proche de Lucius, et Rémus et Draco, de leur côté, relevèrent la tête vers le maître de Potions.

« Bien, _Merci. _Ceci est une potion de métamorph'. Comme monsieur Potter l'a fait remarqué, elle permet de changer de forme, en un animal choisi et de revenir à la normal à volonté. J'y ai cependant ajouté quelques petites modifications. Notamment des Racines de Tilleul noueux pour qu'au lieu d'avoir à boire une fiole tous les jours, vous n'ayez à le faire qu'une fois par mois. »

Lucius hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et glissa la fiole dans sa poche. « J'ai également veillé à prévenir le directeur de la situation afin que vous, et il posa ses yeux tour à tour sur Harry et Draco – n'ayez aucun problème concernant vos nouveaux familiers. »

Après un instant de réflexion, et tandis que les autres remerciaient encore un peu le Maître des potions, Harry prit un air surpris et Lucius tourna son visage vers lui – et c'était v_raiment _quelque chose d'étrange de se savoir littéralement _ouvert _à quelqu'un d'autre. Il pouvait heureusement lire son Veela de la même façon et dans quelque temps il saurait canaliser les flux d'émotions qui passaient de son corps à celui de Lucius, pour cacher q_uand même _quelque petites choses - - Même si, en y réfléchissant, Harry n'avait pas réellement envie de cacher quoique ce soit à Lucius, que ce soit un besoin de tendresse comme une soudaine envie de faire pipi.

Apercevant – et sentant - à travers ses pensées l'amusement évident de son compagnon face à ses pensées, le gryffondor rougit.

« Harry ? Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? » Demanda l'homme sans relever les sinueux morceaux de réflexion de son cher Valeon. Le garçon fronça les sourcils – il s'était un peu perdu en chemin – et revint vite à la réalité.

« Oui, répondit-il en posant ses mains sur le dossier d'une des chaises en bois – les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas au courant de ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t-il avec tout la curiosité d'un Gryffondor. Sûrement fusse cela qui fit siffler et secouer la tête du directeur de la Maison des Serpentards.

« Potter, Potter, Potter… » Commença l'homme en Noir. Et il leva les yeux au ciel alors que déjà, Lucius croisait les bras en le fixant, un sourcil relevé en signe de défis. « Oh ça va Lucius, je peux bien lui parler non ! » S'exclama Severus en faisant un geste nerveux de la main.

« Tu peux lui parler Severus, avec le minimum de respect que tu dois à un élève et particulièrement à un élève qui est mon compagnon. » Répliqua Lucius d'un ton tout à fait posé.

Oh et visiblement, le Lien avait fait son effet et rendu son orgueil, sa prestance et sa 'serpentardeté' à Lucius comme à Draco – Harry sourit.

« Bien alors, Monsieur Potter, recommença Severus avec un ton _un peu _plus aimable que précédemment – Personne ne se souvient de la venue de Lucius au château ni n'est au courant de la situation. Imaginez un peu la tête des parents d'élèves enfin ! Qu'avez-vous donc dans la tête pour ne pas penser tout seul à ces évidences crasses… » Un violent coup retentit dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Harry et Rémus – Draco étant Draco, il ne sursautait pas – et les deux Valeons observèrent avec surprise - et pour Harry, une vague inquiétude - Lucius était à priori (selon le flux d'émotion qu'il recevait de lui) tout proche de simplement couper un bras au professeur Snape – l'homme fixer dangereusement son ami après avoir abattu son poing sur la table en bois.

« Severus, je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. » Siffla rageusement cette fois le Veela – Son calme avait semblait-il, foutu le camp.

« Je comprends très bien, Lucius. Je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher. » Le professeur fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

« Et bien trouves un moyen. » Continua Lucius de cette même voix effrayante et Harry sentit malgré lui un frisson de peur le parcourir – même si, _même si_, Lucius était un Veela et son compagnon et_ tout et tout _il n'en restait pas moins un ancien mangemort.

A peine cette pensée – cette appréhension – l'avait-elle traversé que Lucius se retournait déjà vers lui, l'air profondément touché.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura rapidement Harry en faisant un pas en avant. Il y avait peu d'espace qui le séparait de Lucius, peut être un demi pas de plus, mais le Veela ne le laissa pas s'approcher et déglutit simplement, hochant la tête d'un coup sec. Il se détourna ensuite, et étrangement, Harry fit tout – a_bsolument tout _; Cessez de penser, de respirer, de regarder, de bouger – pour que Lucius ne sente pas la subite peine et le poignant sentiment d'abandon qui l'envahirent. Et pour la première fois – après trois jours seulement que le Lien était fait – Harry parvint à cacher ses émotions à Lucius, à _brouiller _le Lien.

Où bien l'avait-il carrément fermé ? Subitement terrifié, et alors que Lucius continuait de faire la leçon à Severus, Harry chercha par tous les moyens, à peine un demi pas derrière son Veela, à lui faire ressentir sa panique.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna vers Draco qui se tenait maintenant à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés. Et le petit Valeon ne pu empêcher un hoquet de tristesse de passer ses lèvres et par là-même de figer – enfin – son Veela.

Lucius se retourna immédiatement vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras, l'amenant contre lui dans une forte étreinte. Il sembla alors se rendre compte qu'aucun des sentiments de son Valeon ne lui parvenait plus.

« J'y arrive pas, je sais pas. Lucius… J'arrive pas, c'est coincé. » Sanglotait Harry contre lui. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur le haut de la tête du gryffondor et caressa son dos.

« Je pense qu'il a voulu t'empêcher de sentir, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Lucius leva les yeux vers Draco et hocha la tête. « Sans doute. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rémus et Sévérus puis retourna son regard vers Draco.

« Bon, si nous allions faire un tour dans les jardins, messieurs. » Dit rapidement le jeune Veela tandis qu'Harry pleurait toujours, agrippé aux vêtements de Lucius comme si en instant il allait disparaître.

Draco attrapa la main de Rémus et l'entraîna derrière lui en dehors de la pièce, suivant ainsi le Maître des potions.

« Calmes-toi Harry, ce n'est pas grave. On va arranger ça, c'est normal. » Tenta de rassurer Lucius son petit Valeon. Le Gryffondor leva son visage noyé de larmes et renifla. « Mais j'y arrive pas. » Articula t-il d'une voix rauque. Son visage se plissa encore, annonçant qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglots étaient là mais Lucius lui pinça gentiment le nez et embrassa son front. « Suffit, mon cœur, dit-il – et Harry écarquilla un peu ses yeux mouillés parce que c'était la première fois que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy utilisait un tel surnom – je t'ai dit que c'était normal. »

Le Veela recula et s'assit sur une chaise, entraînant son Valeon sur ses genoux, face à lui.

« Ce qui se passe est tout à fait normal et tout Valeon et Veela passe par là après que le Lien soit formé. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry acquiesça, plus confiant à présent. « Alors comment fait-on pour que ça revienne comme avant. » Demanda t-il en posant une main sur le cœur de Lucius. Il fronça les sourcils et de nouvelles larmes envahirent ces yeux. « J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, et d'être abandonné. Que tu n'es pas vraiment là. » Articula t-il, et il retenait à grand peine de nouveaux pleurs.

Lucius embrassa ses lèvres, puis ses pommettes et son front avant de doucement poser les paumes de ses mains sur chacune des tempes du Gryffondor. Il ouvrit ensuite ses yeux, tombant dans les lacs émeraude de ceux de son Valeon.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, effrayé de faire une bêtise et que cette situation dure encore. Lucius caressa son front de ses pouces et sourit doucement.

«Suis-moi simplement, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Le brun se perdit alors dans les yeux de Lucius, encore et encore, et tout d'un coup, en une fraction de seconde à peine, les sentiments de Lucius était de nouveau là en lui, et lui pouvait donner les siens à Lucius et ainsi, il était de nouveau à Lucius et Lucius était à lui.

Tout entier.

Cependant, la situation ne semblait pas apaisé pour autant et dés l'instant où ce fût fini, les mains de Lucius quittèrent les tempes du petit Valeon et il fut doucement repoussé, invité par là-même à remettre ses pieds sur le sol pour se lever.

Un sentiment de honte et de colère le traversa de part en part et Harry fronça les sourcils en constatant avec soulagement – mais inquiétude également – que ces sensations n'étaient pas les siennes.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé tout à l'heure, Harry. » Confia alors Lucius, à vois basse, les yeux perdus vers les fenêtres donnant sur le jardin.

Harry soupira et s'avança vers son Veela, passant ses bras autour de son cou et allant caler sa tête à sa place, sur son épaule.

« Écoutes, je ne te crains pas, et je n'ai pas peur de toi, d'accord. C'est juste…Quand tu prends cette voix-là pour parler aux gens, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas toi et…et voilà. » Expliqua Harry de façon aussi claire qu'il le pouvait.

« Je ne le referais plus alors. » Promit Lucius en tournant à son tour son visage vers le cou d'Harry, entourant sa taille et l'attirant de nouveau sur ses genoux. Il mordilla un instant la peau tendre avant de la transpercer de ses petites canines. Contre sa nuque, Harry sourit.

* * *

Le retour à Poudlard fut sans doute l'un des moments les plus attendrissants de la courte vie d'Harry comme de celle de Draco. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes étaient tous les deux prêt à passer la cheminée qui les amènerait directement dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et, quelques minutes plus tôt, leur compagnon respectif avait avalé leur potion, se métamorphosant ainsi en petits animaux.

Et il semblait que Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder contre lui le petit écureuil couleur miel lové entre ses bras et de le caresser doucement, se perdant parfois dans les yeux caramel de son Valeon.

A quelques pas du jeune serpentard, des sifflements se faisaient entendre. Lucius était enroulé autour du cou de Harry, serrant doucement, et _le mordillant _tandis que Harry lui sifflait semblait-il d'arrêter – ou peut être lui disait-il en fait de continuer, ou de chanter la Traviata, pourquoi pas ?

Et tout ceci donc, resterait sans doute l'un des moments les plus attendrissants de la vie des deux jeunes compagnons.

Le voyage par cheminée, en revanche, en constitua sans doute le moment le plus amusant. Et alors que le petit écureuil plein de suie toussait dans l'écharpe argent de son Veela, Harry se relevait tant bien que mal du sol sur lequel il était brutalement tombé, Lucius fermement enroulé autour de son cou et sifflant de mécontentement.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent alors un regard et ne purent empêcher un éclat de rire de franchir leurs lèvres.

« Et bien messieurs, je suis heureux de vous voir si content d'être de retour. » Les salua Dumbledore de derrière son bureau, ses yeux bleus pétillaient, les fixant de sous ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Bonjour professeur. » Salua poliment Harry. Draco fit de même, bien qu'un peu plus froidement.

« Bonjour à vous messieurs, le vieil homme sourit et leur indiqua la porte – je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de parler dés à présent des Liens que vous avez créé, alors je vous invite à rejoindre vos amis qui vous réclame depuis un moment déjà. » Expliqua gentiment Dumbledore.

_« Ne lui parles pas du Lien Harry. Jamais. » _Siffla la voix de Lucius à ses oreilles. Et un sentiment de mécontentement Veela traversa Harry – Comme si la volonté de Dumbledore de discuter de cela était une sorte de blasphème.

Et le petit Veela ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet, rien que l'idée de parler du Lien avec une personne extérieure à Lucius, ou encore Draco ou Rémus, le rendait mal-à-l'aise.

Les deux couples – le couple de jeune accompagné de leurs petits familiers – traversèrent les couloirs de l'école rapidement et se retrouvèrent finalement dans le Hall.

« C'est ici que l'on recommence à se détester Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton un peu froid alors que la sonnerie de fin de classe retentissait.

« Et oui Potter, mon devoir m'appelle. Mais ne sois pas jaloux, tu auras ton heure de gloire aussi. » Lui répondit Draco en reculant de plusieurs pas alors que déjà, de nombreux élèves apparaissaient des couloirs et des escaliers. Il y eut un mouvement de foule, un murmure flou et bruyant, puis les élèves semblèrent se rendre compte de _qui _était vraiment là devant eux et plus un son ne retentit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que vos cerveaux à tous sont si ratatinés que vous ne vous souvenez pas de qui je suis ? Dispersez-vous, où j'enlève dix points à chacun d'entre vous !» Vociféra me blond en s'éloignant d'Harry, faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol de marbre pour rejoindre ses condisciples Serpentards. Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix froide de Pansy Parkinson demander à Draco où il était allé qu'il fut emprisonné dans une franche accolade. Les autres élèves se dispersèrent peu à peu.

« Harry, content de te revoir. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Ron avec un grand sourire en se reculant finalement.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul quand un fin serpent noir glissa en dehors du col de la robe de son meilleur ami pour s'avancer vers lui en sifflant.

« Moi je vais très bien Ron, mais je te conseille de ne plus coller ton corps au mien si tu ne veux pas, le Valeon écarquilla un instant les yeux et d'un doigt colla un petit pichenette sur la tête du serpent – si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis. » Termina t-il – et il était évident que ce n'était pas du tout ce genre de menaces que Lucius avait proférées. C'était sans aucun doute bien plus graphique.

Le Gardien des Gryffondors hocha la tête et déglutit, reculant encore d'un pas. « Et tu peux pas l'empêcher de me faire du mal ? » Demanda t-il d'un petite voix.

Harry rit un instant. « Bien sûr que je peux, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais évites simplement les accolades. Ca me met mal à l'aise aussi. » Ron perdit doucement ses couleurs mais finit par hocher la tête. « Ça va faire bizarre à ma mère de ne plus pouvoir te serrer dans ses bras. »

Touché, le survivant secoua la tête tandis que Lucius sifflait quelque chose en s'enroulant de nouveau autour de son cou. « Ce n'est que temporaire Ron. Le Lien est encore un peu jeune pour que je puisse être pris dans une étreinte par quelqu'un d'autre que _lui._ » Expliqua t-il.

Ron retrouva un grand sourire. « Ah bon. Je suis rassuré alors. Rien ne nous empêchera de continuer à nous faire des papouilles dans les vestiaires. »

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et eut à peine le temps de retenir son Serpent entre ses doigts fins. « Si tu ne veux pas mourir, Ron. Évite ce genre de blague pourri. » Puis le Gryffondor siffla quelque chose à Lucius qui lui répondit plus fort encore – et le son fit se hérisser les poils et les cheveux de Ron – avant de retourner autour du cou de Harry et de planter ses crocs dans la chaire blanche.

Harry dégagea un peu son cou de son vêtement et soupira, observant d'un œil amusé Ron pâlir de nouveau.

« C'est… » « Je sais. » L'interrompit Ron avant qu'Harry n'ait pu s'expliquer. « Hermione s'est renseigné. La morsure Veela, et tout. Je sais. » Le roux lui fit un petit sourire, les yeux toujours fixés sur la tête du serpent dans le cou d'Harry.

« Hermione a fait des recherches. » Fit Harry.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et sourit tout en hochant la tête. « Oh oui. Elle est même encore à la bibliothèque en ce moment. Allons-y, mais prépares-toi à devoir répondre à toutes ces questions de A à Z. Si tu veux, je peux même essayer d'avoir des dragées soporifique pour qu'elle arrête de t'embêter ce soir et qu'elle aille dormir. » Proposa t-il gentiment.

Le brun sourit encore mais il ressentit encore ce même malaise. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Ron, je ne discuterais de rien de tout ça avec Hermione. C'est quelque chose d'intime. » Dit-il doucement.

Son meilleur ami releva brusquement la tête et fronça les sourcils. « Ah oui, si, je crois qu'elle a parlé d'un truc comme ça aussi. »

Harry soupira, sourit, puis rit.

« Je supposes que tu n'as pas passé la moitié des deux semaines avec elle ? » Lui demanda t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte de la bibliothèque.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Oh tu sais, je connaissais déjà quelques trucs sur les Veelas. C'est un truc de sorcier, et on l'apprend à la petite école, et je ne me sentais pas de savoir tout le reste plus en profondeur. Après tout, la seule chose que j'ai besoin de savoir est que tu es heureux, il est impossible de ne pas l'être quand on a son Veela avec soi, donc tu l'es forcément. A partir de là, le reste ne me regarde pas. » Lui répondit doucement Ron, la bibliothécaire les observant d'un mauvais œil.

Harry attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et l'obligea finalement à s'arrêter alors qu'il venait de finir sa phrase. « Quoi ? » Demanda t-il.

Le brun sourit. « Il dit qu'il t'aime bien. » Le rouquin haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au Serpent. « Merci Ron. »

Le grand rouge et or haussa les épaules et sourit. « Hey, je suis comme ça. Toujours présent, intelligent et prévenant. Il y a trop peu de monde qui le reconnait. Je suis presque fier que la première personne à le faire soit Lu…i. » Lâcha t-il fièrement en redressant les épaules.

Le serpent siffla de nouveau quelque chose et Harry rit. La bibliothécaire toussa et leur lança un regard froid.

Harry reprit son sérieux et Ron haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Doucement Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit d'un air espiègle. « Il dit aussi que tu as la braguette ouverte. »

Et tout en tapotant gentiment la tête du petit serpent sifflant de rire, Harry passa à côté de son meilleur ami, rouge comme l'écusson de sa maison.

* * *

_Et voici pour ce chapitre, plein de z'émotions mais plus cool et gentillet que le précédent. C'est un peu la pause bonbon avant le grand final - ou le grand comencement en fait. _

_Je pense sincèrement que certains vont être horrifié par le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère ce sera une bonne horrification._

_Et pour avoir ce chapitre rapidement - et découvrir enfin de quoi il retourne - et de quoi cette fic retourne, en fait...Parce que bon, hein... - et bien, laissez pleins de reviews et avec un peu de chance - et votre volonté - le prochain chapitre sera pour demain ou dimanche..._

_Gros bisous_

_Blibl'_

_Et un petit indice pour la route : "Un Malfoy ne pleure pas." (Ca ne vous aide en rien, mais c'est une réplique du prochain chapitre. A qui est-elle faite? Par qui? Pourquoi? ...Vous n'avez absolument aucune chance de le deviner, mais c'est ça qui est cool non? Encore, gros bisous.  
_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour, _

_Je ne dirais rien d'autre que bonne lecture - et courage, ça va aller. Je vous remercies également pour vos reviews (vous comprendrez que je n'y répondes pas...J'ai passé un peu ma journée dans les transports, écrivant le chapitre en attendant mes trains donc...) _

_Dédicace toute particulière à **Afreen **: J'ai pris trés au sérieux ta review, et j'espère que tu trouveras Harry et Lucius moins Flapi-Flapo dans ce chapitre. ^__^ De toute façon, ce chapitre marque la fin de l'ère Flapi-Flapo de cette fic. _

_Blibl"  
_

* * *

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

Chapitre 11.

C'était le matin et Ronald Weasley ne savait pas quoi faire _du tout. _Parce qu'il était presque l'heure de leur cours de potion, que Harry n'était _toujours _pas levé, que les rideaux de son lit était proprement fermés et que – _et que _– Lucius Malfoy était un serpent et un Veela et le compagnon de son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas – ses yeux ne le supporteraient sûrement pas. Pas encore, du moins – tomber sur la vision de Harry et _Lucius Malfoy _enlacés ou pire encore – _ou-pire-encore._

« Ron, tu ne réveilles pas Harry ? » Demanda Neville Londubat, amaigri et maladivement pâle. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils en tournant son regard vers lui. « Tu n'as encore pas dormi ? » Demanda t-il, l'air sincèrement inquiet pour le gryffondor maladroit.

Neville secoua la tête avant de hausser les épaules. « Ça ira mieux dans quelques temps Ron, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Et il sourit gentiment, l'air de n'avoir à cœur que de rassurer son ami, cachant la lourde peine qu'il ressentait depuis presque deux mois que sa grand-mère était morte, un peu plus profond dans son âme.

« Alors, ne faudrait-il pas réveiller Harry ? Je pense qu'Hermione ne supportera pas de perdre encore des points, tu sais. » Hermione, argument imparable que Neville avait sans doute utilisé à cet effet. Le rouquin fit un pas en avant et tendit sa main vers la tenture, prêt à subir n'importe quelle terrible vision, et dans un grand soupir, il laissa retomber sa main.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Demanda l'apprenti botaniste en haussant un sourcil. « Non, non. » Répondit Ron. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir en expliquer plus et pourtant il était là, à quelques minutes du cours du plus dangereux Maître des Potions – dangereux parce qu'il pouvait leur faire perdre en une minute autant de points que Mc Gonagall en trois semaines – à hésiter devant le lit de son meilleur ami, ne sachant pas si il pouvait ou non tirer les rideaux du lit sans se faire agresser – v_isuellement._

« Bon, peu importe. » Et Neville, dans un élan gryffonderesque – de Gryffondor ignorant, surtout – s'avança à son tour jusqu'au lit et sans que Ron n'ait le temps de faire un geste, tira les deux pans de la lourde tenture.

Ron fit un petit bruit de souris, puis soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit tandis que Neville faisait un bon en arrière et sortait sa baguette en voyant le serpent glisser sur un Harry profondément endormi.

« Impe. » Mais le garçon fut interrompu brusquement par Ron qui venait de se placer devant lui - et le gryffondor avait fait un bon entre son lit et son ami assez impressionnant.

« Ce serpent est à Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Le rassura t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le lit. Il s'avança et sans ménagement, faisant fie des sifflements menacants du Serpent noir, secoua son meilleur ami.

Les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent brusquement et avec fureur et il s'écarta de Ron. « Putain, quoi ? » S'exclama le survivant d'une voix mécontente et enrouée de sommeil.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cette nuit pour être aussi fatigué, il pâlit brusquement et déglutit, jetant un coup d'œil horrifié au métamorph' – je ne veux absolument pas le savoir, mais dans exactement sept minutes trente nous avons cours de potion, alors bouges tes fesses. Je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner à cause de toi, en plus. » claqua sa voix mécontente alors qu'il se redressait.

Harry sembla tout de suite comprendre l'ampleur de la catastrophe et se leva d'un bond, attrapa son serpent dans une main, le laissant pendre d'un côté et de l'autre et se précipita jusqu'à le salle de bain, ses vêtements volant derrière lui.

Ron rougit. « HARRY ! T'es sorti dans DEUX MINUTES, c'est clair ?! DEUX MINUTES ! » Cria t-il à travers la porte, imaginant déjà tout ce qui pouvait se passer derrière.

« Tu devrais y aller Nev'. » Invita t-il le jeune homme brun en se tournant finalement vers lui.

Il hocha la tête. « Ok, bon cours alors. » Et sans un mot de plus il quitta la pièce, et Ron, à moitié désespéré, se re-retourna vers la porte de la salle de bain, l'air furieux.

Quand elle s'ouvrit finalement – et e_nfin_ – Harry se retint d'éclater de rire face au visage décomposé de Ron. « Désolé Ron, vraiment. Je me suis endormi tard. » Encore, le grand roux fit un bruit de souris et recula. « Je ne veux pas le savoir. » Asséna t-il en articulant exagérément. Harry rit encore et acquiesça. « Désolé. »

La cloche retentit alors dans toute l'école, annonçant la demi de huit heures et échangeant un regard catastrophé, les deux garçons – et le serpent sifflant enroulé autour du cou du survivant – s'élancèrent à travers les couloirs de Poudlard pour rejoindre les sombres cachots du professeur Snape.

« Messieurs Potter et Weasley, comme c'est généreux de votre part de nous rejoindre. » Les accueillit froidement le Maître de potions. Harry se raidit lorsque Lucius siffla dans son cou, et il fronça les sourcils en avisant l'expression de froide colère de Snape.

« Monsieur Potter, avez-vous une quelconque autorisation pour emmener votre familier avec vous ? Voyez-vous un seul élève ici qui transporterait avec lui son chat ou sa chouette ? » L'interrogea t-il doucereusement. Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils et encore un sifflement lui parvint. Il hocha la tête. « J'ai une autorisation de Dumbledore. » Répondit-il très sérieusement. Lucius lui siffla encore de dire à Severus d'aller vérifier lui-même si il n'y croyait pas.

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir cette autorisation, Potter. » Continua t-il, l'air mauvais. Quelques ricanements parvinrent aux oreilles d'Harry qui tourna la tête, tombant presque immédiatement dans le regard gris du fils de son compagnon. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry chercha où pouvait bien être Rémus lorsqu'il aperçut la petite tête de l'animal sortir du sac entrouvert du Serpentard.

« Potter. » Le rappela Snape, mécontent de n'obtenir aucune réponse. « Si vous ne me croyez pas, professeur, rien ne vous empêche d'aller vérifier par vous-même. » Répondit-il d'un ton un tantinet plus insolent qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Il vit nettement le professeur pâlir de colère un peu plus – et cette colère-là n'avait sans doute plus rien à voir avec un quelconque rôle d'espion.

« Allez-vous asseoir. » Cracha l'homme. Harry se raidit un peu, certain d'avoir été trop loin et fronça les sourcils quand Lucius siffla encore.

« Tais-toi, c'est mon professeur quand même. » Répondit en sifflant à son tour le gryffondor, faisant frissonner Ron et Hermione, assis à ses côtés.

« Je vous interdis de siffler pendant mon cours Potter. Les bavardages restent interdits même pour ceux qui ont l_'inestimable_, et il ne semblait pas en penser un mot – don de converser avec des serpents, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Harry acquiesça, ses yeux reflétant malgré tout sa colère d'être ainsi pris en grippe par Snape à chacune de leur rencontre. Il finit par détourner la tête et suivit le mouvement lorsque les élèves se levèrent pour chercher leurs ingrédients nécessaires à la potion de _haine _qu'ils devaient préparer aujourd'hui.

Devant l'étagère des œufs de scorpion, Harry rencontra Draco, auquel il lança un regard glacial. Se tournant vers l'étagère et levant le bras pour attraper ses ingrédients, il ne put s'empêcher pourtant d'adresser la parole à sa Némésis – son beau-fils.

« Je suppose qu'il n'a rien dit sur ton écureuil. » Lui demanda t-il – et c'était plus une constatation. Draco ricana et secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non Potter, je suis son filleul. » Et il se détourna sans prêter plus d'attention au gryffondor.

Cependant, même si Lucius ne fit plus un seul son de tout le cours, il ne manqua pas de se venger en guidant Harry, enroulé autour de son poignet, sur les faits et gestes à faire pour réussir la potion.

Snape ne fût pas dupe un instant lorsqu'Harry lui remit son impeccable potion mais il n'en dit rien, et Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la pièce, Lucius recommençant à siffler dés qu'ils eurent passé la porte.

« Je ne pensais pas que Lucius Malfoy pouvait être aussi bavard. » Fit remarquer Hermione dans un murmure. Le serpent cessa tout mouvement et l'observa de ses yeux perçant. La jeune fille rougit et tourna la tête.

« Une chose que tu ne sais pas _Hermione_, traduisit Harry alors que son Veela se mettait à siffler, n'ayant sûrement pas dénommé la jeune fille par son prénom, lui valant de ce fait un regard furieux – c'est que les serpents émettent de longs sifflements pour peu de mots. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête mais fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard mauvais au serpent. « Comment m'a-t-il appelé ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu froide. Le serpent secoua la tête avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous le col d'Harry.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules sans répondre.

« Est-ce que tu le laisses me traiter de sang-de-bourbe Harry ? » Continua t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait pas le mensonge. Mais Harry n'eut pas envie de mentir et objecta immédiatement. « Non ! Bien sûr que non, Hermione. Tu crois vraiment que je le laisserais faire ça sans rien dire ? Il t'a juste appelé Miss-je-sais-tout, c'est tout. » Avoua t-il.

Hermione rougit et détourna la tête. « Et tu le laisses dire ça ? » Marmonna t-elle, vexé.

Harry claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé. « Écoutes Mione, peu importe qu'il soit mon Veela ou quoi, il n'en est pas moins lui-même pour autant. Il n'est pas une autre personne. Alors non, il ne va pas se mettre à discuter avec toi de sujet passionnant, ou t'ouvrir sa bibliothèque, ou te trouver subitement très intéressante et reconnaître à quel point il s'est trompé sur les nés de moldus. Il est entré au service de _Tom _parce qu'il avait peur que les valeurs de sa famille, vieilles de centaines d'années, ne passent à la trappe à cause d'autres sorciers fascinés par les moldus et prêt à laisser les traditions se perdre. Quelque part, je peux comprendre ça. »

Autant Hermione que Ron s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent vers Harry. Heureusement, le reste du couloir qu'ils parcouraient était vide. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu approuves ce que Voldemort fait ? » S'insurgea Hermione, sa voix étonnamment basse et menaçante.

« Non, je ne le fais pas. » Contra Harry. Il plissa les yeux. « Tu es intelligente Hermione, et je t'estime beaucoup. Alors je suis sûr que tu comprends très bien où je veux en venir. Même dans le monde moldu, ceux qui ont vécu et grandi dans certaines traditions combattent ceux qui voudraient les voir disparaître. Nous sommes dans un pays où la royauté est encore à la tête du pays, où les traditions et les valeurs de familles ancestrals sont respectés et protégés autant qu'on peut. Mais tout le monde sait que beaucoup sont contre, et que bientôt l'Angleterre ne sera plus que comme tous les autres pays. »

« Et ce sera très bien comme ça non ? »

Harry secoua la tête, las de cette conversation qui ne mènerait sans doute à rien. Bien sûr, il ne défendait pas les actes de Voldemort, l'homme – le monstre – tuait plus sans raisons qu'autre chose. Mais Lucius lui avait parlé de s_es _raisons à lui de rentrer dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'était légitime, quelque part, de souhaiter lutter – _pacifiquement, ou presque évidemment –_

Enfin, peu importe, Harry, lui impulsif et souvent très irréfléchi _comprenait. _Comment était-ce alors possible que Hermione soit si étroite d'esprit qu'elle ne veuille sur ce point rien entendre. D'un geste sec de la main, il mit simplement fin à la conversation et dépassa ses amis.

Mais visiblement, ses propos avaient profondément choqués ses amis. « Non mais Harry, attends là ! » S'exclama Ron qui le rattrapa en deux enjambés. Hermione suivit, les sourcils toujours froncés et les bras croisés. « Non Ron, je ne suis pas en train de passer du côté de Voldemort juste parce que je comprends que l'on puisse être attaché à ses valeurs. Bordel, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne puissiez pas simplement comprendre ça. »

Hermione leva les bras au ciel. « Mais enfin, bien sûr qu'on ne comprends pas, tu es en train de dire que tu comprends les actions des mangemort. » « Non ! Putain écoutes ! Tu aimes Noël n'est-ce pas ? Ça a un certain intérêt pour toi, fête familial, symbole fort de ton enfance où tout était amusant et chaleureux. Imagines que peu à peu, année après année, on essaye de te faire accepter le fait que Noël doive disparaître parce qu'il y a de moins en moins de personnes qui en voient l'intérêt parce que c'est juste une fête idiote vouée à disparaitre. Imagines que dans ta famille, Noël soit une période sacrée – pas religieuse ou autre – mais que c'est à ce moment, tous les ans, que toute ta famille, dispersé à travers le monde et que tu ne vois pas souvent, se réunit pour fêter la famille. Que c'est une tradition. Imagines qu'on te dise que tout doit disparaître. Et bien ses traditions à lui, Lucius n'a pas accepté de les voir disparaître, et je le comprends. Mais je ne dis pas _du tout _que cela justifie les meurtres et le reste. Point à la ligne. »

Et n'acceptant aucune réplique, il se remit en marche et siffla quelque chose à Lucius, signifiant clairement à ses amis que la conversation était terminée et qu'il parlait maintenant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils atteignirent le grand hall quelques minutes plus tard, dans un silence pesant et affichant des mines fermées.

« Oh Potter, tu fais la tête à tes larbins ? » Demanda Malfoy arrivant de l'extérieur. Déjà énervé par ses amis, Harry choisit de ne simplement pas répondre et envoya un regard glacial à Malfoy.

Le serpentard ne manqua pas de trouver cela très amusant. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer à asticoter son fidèle ennemi quand un petit écureuil grimpa de son sac jusqu'à son épaule.

« Oh Malfoy, comme c'est adorable, tu as un petit écureuil avec toi ? Il te réconforte la nuit ? Comme c'est attendrissant venant d'un si froid Serpentard. » Se moqua immédiatement Ron, ignorant le fait que l'écureuil n'était autre que Rémus Lupin.

Draco plissa les yeux. « Si tu savais seulement de quoi tu parles, Weasel. » Claqua la voix froide du Veela. « Vraiment Potter, comment fais-tu pour t'entourer de gens aussi évidemment stupides, il attrapa avec délicatesse la petite bête caramel qui tentait de lui passer sa queue sur le nez et continua – je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi ma main plutôt que celle de cette infâme belette. »

« Ça va Malfoy, tout le monde sait que sous tes grands airs de glacial enfoiré tu es en réalité un cœur tendre qui pleure sa maman morte le soir. » lança Ronald sans se soucier un instant des effets de ses paroles. Pourtant il aurait dû. Car la réplique ne vint pas seulement du Serpentard qui sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif, mais également d'Harry, qui s'avança sur Ron et le saisit au col.

« Tu la fermes. » Siffla t-il. Et il était au-delà de la colère maintenant. Le serpent autour de son cou sifflait en même temps et montrait ses crocs au rouquin.

Le silence autour d'eux – et apparemment de nombreux élèves avaient décidés de séjourner dans le grand Hall à ce moment précis – se fit lourd et assourdissant, chacun atterré par l'incroyable scène se jouant sous leurs yeux. Harry Potter menaçant son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley pour avoir insulté Draco Malfoy.

Ron, Harry et Draco allaient parler ensemble, se disputer violemment sans doute, lorsque le silence s'amplifia encore un peu plus.

Et puis il y eut comme un BANG ou un CLANG et une vague de _quelque chose _traversa l'air et fit vibrer la salle et tinter les oreilles. Le souffle des élèves et de Mc Gonagall - qui était arrivé, alerté par non pas les cris d'agonie d'élèves se bousculant mais à cause du silence irréel – furent coupées, comme si l'air ne pouvait plus fournir d'oxygène, quelques élèves crièrent, croyant à une attaque tandis qu'un éclair transparent, un saut dans l'image, _quelque chose _précédait l'arrivée d'_autre chose. _

Et devant eux, devant Harry, devant Ronald, devant Draco, devant les autres Serpentards et les autres Gyrffondors et les autres élèves, et devant Mac Gonagall et Flitwick, un enfant apparut.

Le bruit qui envahit les oreilles et la tête de chacun après cela fut pratiquement insoutenable, et certains des plus jeunes lâchèrent de nouveaux cris de frayeurs et de douleur. L'enfant, immobile, ne sembla se rendre compte de rien et fixait sûrement sans le voir, le sol en marbre du Hall, ses fins cheveux châtains formant un rideau devant son visage.

Les talons du professeur Mac Gonagall claquèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui et finalement l'enfant – et il n'était pas si jeune finalement, peut être douze ou treize ans – releva des yeux gris sombres sur eux.

Et puis à nouveau, le temps sembla se figer mais rien n'était pareil. Ce n'était pas magique, c'était a_utre chose. _L'enfant brusquement écarquilla les yeux, fixés désespérément sur Draco _et sur son écureuil _et en un temps – ou un peu plus – l'enfant se leva, courbé, l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses petites épaules, et il s'approcha pas à pas, l'un de ses bras tendu vers Draco.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, d'empêcher quoique ce soit que le garçon dans un geste doux s'emparait du petit écureuil, le serrait contre lui tandis qu'il lançait son autre bras autour du cou du serpentard.

Et brisant ce silence terrible – parce que c'était terrible, n'est-ce pas – il hurla.

Encore et encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse, qu'il déglutisse, qu'il croise les yeux alarmés et empli d'incompréhension du Veela, et qu'il crit de nouveau.

Un mot. – Un seul mot.

Et sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre – parce que l'enfant s'accrochait à lui, parce qu'il criait, parce que Rémus semblait avoir compris et se serrait contre le garçon – est-ce qu'il l'avait senti ? – Draco tomba à genoux, emportant le petit corps avec lui et il lança un regard tétanisé vers Harry, vers son père, figés aussi.

Puis il ferma les yeux et referma ses bras sur l'enfant.

« Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. » Chuchota t-il dans les cheveux doux en serrant le garçon contre lui. Et cela encore plus sembla détruire l'enfant, le rendre fou de douleur, parce qu'il cria encore, un peu plus, déchirant l'air, _le temps _– le temps qui s'était figé _un temps avant _– d'un écho désespéré.

Et entre ces cris, il y avait de petits mots, perdus de tristesse, qui faisait sombrer le cœur de Serpentard de Draco dans les ténèbres.

Encore une fois, l'enfant répéta un « papa » pathétique, étranglé et brisé avant que Mac Gonagall ne lève sa baguette d'un mouvement tremblant et peu sûr et n'endorme le jeune garçon.

Les larmes de ses yeux, quand son visage fin roula dans le cou de s_on père _coulaient toujours.

* * *

_Je pense que je vais m'en tenir à No Comment...Et vous laisser digérer._

_A bientôt et gros bisous à tous._

_Blibl'  
_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour à tous. Pas de reviews aujourd'hui parce qu'il est quand même 14:11, que je suis sûr ce chapitre depuis 9h et que je suis toujours en pyjama. Et donc...Et bien je ne ferais que vous remerciez chaudement en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise beaucoup. _

_Et je vous laisse toujours à votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas avec vos réactions, qui je l'espère, seront à la hauteur des révélations de ce chapitre. _

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_

* * *

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

Chapitre 12

Lorsque les échos des cris du jeune garçon s'estompèrent, le silence fut de nouveau là. Et personne ne semblait prêt à le briser. D'un regard, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall semblèrent s'entendre sur l'attitude à adopter, et alors que le petit professeur se tournait vers les élèves curieux agglutinés en un cercle, les invitant à se disperser, la directrice des Gryffondors s'approcha encore un peu plus de Draco et de l'enfant endormi.

Elle s'agenouilla – et cela paraissait surréaliste de voir McGonagall s_'agenouiller – _à côté du serpentard qui tenait toujours contre lui l'enfant inconnu et fronça les sourcils.

« Je suppose, monsieur Malfoy, que vous n'avez aucune idée de qui est cet enfant ? » Demanda la femme d'une voix qui portait facilement à croire qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Comme elle s'y attendait, le blond secoua la tête.

« Non. Enfin… » Il échangea un regard avec son professeur de métamorphose qui hocha la tête un peu sèchement. « Oui, c'est une situation tout à fait incongrue. » Dit-elle d'un ton un peu pincé. Se relevant souplement – et elle paraissait vraiment souple, à se relever ainsi aussi facilement – la sous-directrice de Poudlard redressa ses lunettes.

« Monsieur Malfoy, emmenez ce jeune garçon à l'infirmerie. » Demanda t-elle. Draco hocha la tête – c'était tout ce qu'il attendait – et souleva l'enfant accroché à lui dans son sommeil, emportant en même temps son Valeon lové contre le ventre du petit inconnu.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous invites également à nous accompagner. » Retentit derrière lui la voix de McGonagall.

Harry hocha la tête et s'empressa de les suivre, s'écartant de Ron sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Lorsqu' ils furent enfermés dans une pièce attenante à l'infirmerie, les deux métamorph' reprirent immédiatement leur forme humaine. Harry échangea un long regard empli d'incertitude et d'inquiétude avec Lucius alors que Rémus se précipitait déjà sur l'enfant que l'infirmière était déjà en train d'examiner avec attention.

Le Loup caressa les cheveux du garçon, sentant à peine Draco passer une main réconfortante dans son dos, et il ferma les yeux. « C'est impossible. » Murmura t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de passer doucement sa main sur le front, les joues ou les paupières du petit inconnu. « Rien n'est impossible, mon cher Rémus. » Lui répondit Dumbledore, un peu en retrait.

« N'est-ce pas incroyablement dangereux d'avoir ici quelqu'un venant du futur ? Comment est-ce que c'est seulement possible ? » Demanda Hermione. Sursautant et s'écartant dans le même temps de Lucius, Harry fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard de son amie. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle les avait suivis.

Avec satisfaction – et c'était une satisfaction mêlée de peine parce que Ron était son meilleur ami – il constata que le rouquin n'en avait pas fait autant.

« La magie peut faire de grandes choses, Miss Granger. » Lui dit encore le directeur, d'une voix énigmatique. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. « La théorie du chaos, tout ça, vous connaissez ? » Reprit-elle une insolence née de sa crainte de voir le monde changer brusquement.

« La situation est sans danger Miss. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« La situation était déjà dangereuse quand je me servais d'un retourneur de temps pour assister à mes cours, Monsieur le directeur, comment la situation actuelle pourrait ne pas être catastrophique? Rien que le fait que Malfoy et Rémus sachent qu'ils vont avoir un enfant pourrait changer l'avenir. » Expliqua t-elle. Et elle paraissait vraiment paniquée.

« Peur de tomber dans un trou noir, Granger ? » Se moqua Lucius en quittant un instant des yeux la forme endormie sur le lit.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres. « Pardonnez-moi si je ne m'y connais pas suffisamment en magie pour comprendre que le fait qu'un enfant venant du futur apparaisse dans le passé ne soit pas _si _problématique que cela. »

Apaisant, Dumbledore tapota son épaule.

« Je vais alors vous expliquer, Miss Granger. Bien qu'il soit assez compliqué de tout expliquer sans hésitation sans savoir réellement d'où, de quand, et de pourquoi cet enfant est ici avec nous. Mais commençons – et l'homme semblait comme heureux de parler de magie, d_'enseigner à nouveau_. - Qu'est-ce que la magie, pour vous, Miss Granger ? » L'interrogea t-il, ses yeux bleus perçant plantés dans ceux intelligents de son étudiante.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille réfléchit un moment. « Cela peut être beaucoup de choses. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. » Cette réalisation eu l'air de l'horrifier.

« Donnez-moi vos hypothèses, je vous répondrais ensuite, il se tourna cependant vers Pomfresh – Pompom ? »

La femme se redressa et passa une main devant ses yeux. « Cet enfant est épuisé et souffre de carences dû à une évidente malnutrition, elle tourna un regard compatissant vers Rémus, puis Draco, qui tous les deux observaient horrifiés le garçon endormi – il semble qu'il ait été blessé, il y a peut être trois mois, au ventre et à l'épaule. »

Elle déglutit, semblant vouloir ou n_e pas vouloir _continuer, mais un regard de Dumbledore l'y forca. « Poignardé sans doute. » Souffla t-elle, arrachant encore un hoquet de douleur – et c'était en effet plus de la douleur. La guerre continuait encore, alors ? – à Harry, Draco et Rémus.

Lucius derrière Harry, entoura son valeon de ses bras et le tint contre lui, tentant de réconforter, de faire passer des émotions positives au jeune homme qui envisageait déjà toutes les hypothèses possibles expliquant que la guerre fasse toujours rage au temps de ce garçon.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? » Demanda Harry. L'infirmière avait l'air d'avoir pensé à la même chose que lui car elle lui renvoya un regard triste. « Douze ans. » Répondit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Harry acquiesça, - et Rémus et Draco et Lucius et les autres étaient tournés vers lui, comme si c'était là un moment d'une immense importance – « Alors je suis mort. » Marmonna-t-il. Et Lucius le serra plus encore contre lui, son visage, ses lèvres, s'égarant dans les cheveux de son valeon.

« Non. Je ne permettrais jamais cela. » Siffla Lucius avec force. Un long silence suivi ses paroles, tous envisageant un futur si terrible où les enfants étaient poignardés et remontaient le temps lorsqu'un petit hoquet, un petit sanglot, se fit entendre.

Rémus eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers le petit garçon que déjà il était contre lui, désespérément accroché à ses robes, pleurant à chaudes larmes – mais sans crier cette fois.

Le Loup-garou ne pu s'empêcher – et il n'avait aucune raison de le faire – d'entourer le garçon de ses bras et de caresser gentiment son dos. « Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Souffla t-il un peu maladroitement. Et comme lorsque Draco avait parlé dans le Hall, entendre la voix de Rémus eut pour effet de faire pleurer l'enfant encore plus.

Doucement, Rémus se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du lit et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au visage du garçon. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un moment, désespérement, comme doutant de la réalité de l'instant.

« Papa. » Croassa le petit voyageur temporel en plissant puis fermant les yeux alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Rémus les caressa de ses pouces et embrassa son front.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda doucement l'adulte.

L'enfant s'apprêtait à répondre quand de nouveau, la présence d'Hermione se rappela à eux.

« Stop ! » S'exclama t-elle. Et tous – même l'enfant – se tournèrent vers elle, agacés. « Hermione, si vraiment il y avait un risque je suis sûr que le directeur serait le premier à s'opposer à tout ça. »

« Le fait de connaître le futur, rien que son nom, peut engendrer la fin du Monde, Harry ! » Répondit Hermione, scandalisée.

« C'est un concept Moldu Granger. » Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se détacher de Harry pour se mettre face à la jeune femme.

« Expliquez-nous donc comment vous les Moldus expliquez la magie ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton qui laissait passer cette sorte de mépris qu'il ressentait pour les Moldus. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et lança un regard blessé à Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu le laisses me parler comme ça ? » Dit-elle, recommençant ainsi la conversation inachevée des couloirs. « Ce n'est pas le problème Hermione. Bon sang, non, je ne…Je… » Mais le jeune homme ne trouvait pas ses mots et croisa les bras.

« Peu importe. Lucius est Lucius. Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure. Tu es en plus en train d'empêcher un garçon de douze ans probablement terrifié et désespéré de garder ses parents avec lui pour une histoire de concept moldu alors c'est absolument évident qu'il ne soit pas infiniment poli avec toi. Tu lui rappelles ce pour quoi il n'apprécie pas les moldus. »

« Qu'il les tue ! » S'insurgea la jeune fille. Et dans la pièce, Draco – qui lâcha la main de l'enfant - et Harry firent un pas en avant, prêt à _ils-ne-savaient-quoi _pour défendre Lucius, et même Rémus maintenant assis sur le lit et l'enfant, installé sur ses genoux, observaient avec intérêt la scène. Sauf que l'enfant semblait plus analyser ce qui se passait que réellement écouter.

Finalement Dumbledore prit la parole, et cela fit espérer à chacun que viendrait avec ses mots la fin de la discussion.

« Miss Granger, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de Lucius Malfoy. Il me semblait d'ailleurs que vous aviez convenu du fait qu'à partir du moment où il serait avec Harry, il serait inoffensif, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore leva une main pour l'en empêcher, calmement – vous avez cependant commis une erreur en pensant que la personnalité toute entière de Monsieur Malfoy en serait changée, ce qui n'est et ne sera probablement jamais le cas. Cependant il est certain que Monsieur Malfoy est incapable de tuer, à pré ne l'a de toute façon jamais fait de gaîté de cœur avant cela. »

« Oh vraiment ! » S'exclama la jeune gryffondor, envoyant un regard mauvais au Veela.

« Vraiment, Miss Granger. Maintenant, pour en revenir à votre idée des conséquences d'un voyage dans le temps, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à ma question. Pour vous, qu'est-ce que la magie ? » Demanda t-il. Il y eut derrière le directeur et Hermione de très perceptibles soupirs agacés mais l'homme n'y prêta aucune attention.

« C'est une aptitude, je pense. Une sorte de sixième sens qui viendrait de l'inconscient. Je pense que tout le monde possède ce sixième sens, mais qu'il est pour certains, les moldus, ancrés très profondément dans l'inconscient et donc inutilisable. »

Un gloussement ramena l'attention d'Hermione sur Lucius, ainsi que sur Harry et sur le lit à côté d'eux, où Rémus, Draco et l'enfant étaient assis, et elle fusilla l'homme du regard.

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je ne sais pas. L'origine de la magie n'est pas enseignée en cours. Je suppose que certains pensent que c'est un don de Dieu, mais comme je ne suis pas persuadée que les sorciers possèdent un Dieu, _je ne sais pas_. » S'énerva t-elle. Son regard blessé se perdit dans les yeux verts de son meilleur ami – et l'était-il seulement encore – qui acquiesça.

« Je ne sais pas non plus Hermione. » Dit-il, comme pour malgré tout lui montrer du soutien.

« Vous ne connaissez même pas la Wicca ? » S'étonna presque – _presque _– Lucius alors que Dumbledore ouvrait la bouche pour enfin répondre.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas une espèce de secte Moldus ? » Demanda t-elle. L'adulte blond laissa échapper un rire bref et clair – et cela semblait vouloir dire '_que les moldus sont bêtes'_ – qui lui valu _enfin_ un coup de coude de son Valeon.

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité non ? »

« La Wicca dans le monde Moldu a été créée au vingtième siècle par un célèbre Cracmol descendant d'une longue lignée de Sorciers très puissants, Gerald Brousseau Gardner. Il s'est amusé à inventer en s'inspirant de nos croyances et de nos valeurs, une religion, avec deux faux Dieux, la déesse-Mère et le Dieu Cornu qu'il est parvenu à faire accepter par nombre de Moldus, qui se font appelés les Wiccans, commença à expliquer Lucius, et même l'enfant écoutait avidement, sa tête appuyée sur le torse de Rémus et l'une des mains de Draco fermement maintenu dans les siennes, contre lui. – qui signifie à peu de chose près 'sorciers', en vieil anglais. Il y a aujourd'hui de nombreux adeptes moldus de cette religion pratiquement inventées de toute pièce. »

« Alors pour vous, qu'est-ce que la Wicca ? » «La Wicca est l'origine de tout. Ce n'est pas le mot 'sorcier' qui a donné son nom à cette entitée, mais c'est cette entitée qui nous a donné notre nom. Wicca est la magie. Pensez-vous réellement que la magie puisse être simplement quelque chose comme un don possédé par chacun mais condamné à ne se développer que chez certaines personnes? Comment expliquez-vous les lignées de sorciers alors ? Une sorte de tare génétique ? Pensez-vous vraiment que la Magie, et tout ce que vous pouvez accomplir avec elle, comme par exemple _tuer des gens, _puisse être le simple fait d'une aptitude tapie dans l'inconscient ? »

La jeune fille avait les yeux grand ouvert et écoutait – fascinée – Lucius Malfoy – cet haïssable enfoiré – tenter de lui expliquer les origines de la magie – et même alors qu'il expliquait avec tant d'attention, il était évident dans sa voix et dans la tournure de ses phrases qu'il la méprisait. Elle serra les dents.

« Peu importe que vous ayez après cela encore moins de respect pour moi mais oui, je pense que cela pourrait expliquer la magie. Et tués des gens est une faculté humaine, même les moldus tuent, sans magie. » Répondit-elle. Sans surprise elle vit l'homme blond secouer la tête.

« Et bien non. Je reconnais que ce soit sensé d'y croire, cependant, avoua-t-il honnêtement. Et avec cela il lança un regard éloquent à Harry, le valeon ayant sans doute dû lui faire comprendre de ne pas aller trop loin avec son amie – La Wicca est la religion des sorciers. Mais le mot religion n'a pas le même sens chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus, ce avec quoi Gardner a joué. La Wicca est la magie, elle est l'origine de tout. C'est la magie qui a créée la terre et a fait jouer les étoiles, les planètes tout autour, c'est la Wicca qui a créée la galaxie, puis les hommes, qu'elle a fait évoluer. Et c'est encore la Wicca qui choisit qui sera sorcier ou non. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Lucius, un éclair de compréhension. « Vous voulez dire que selon vos croyances, la Wicca m'a choisi pour que je sois apte à faire de la magie. Donc, si je suis ce que vous dites, vous trahissez en quelques sortes la Wicca en méprisant les nés-de-moldus. »

« C'est là que vous avez un gros problème de compréhension, Miss. Vous avez la certitude que je n'apprécie par les sangs de bourbes, 'Lucius !' vinrent avertissements et exclamations de plusieurs côtés de la pièce. L'homme n'en fit rien – parce qu'ils sont des _nées-de-moldus. _Or cela n'a rien à voir avec cela. Et vous êtes la réponse même à cette question, je vous ai demandé si vous saviez ce qu'était la Wicca, si vous saviez simplement quel était l'origine de la magie, et malgré le fait que vous ayez la réputation d'être une insatiable encyclopédie, vous avez admis vous-même ne vous être jamais posée la question. Est-ce que vous voyez où je veux en venir Miss ? » Demanda t-il, et il paraissait presque en colère maintenant.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Les Moldus aussi ont des religions qui expliquent l'origine du monde, et chacun à le droit d'y croire ou non. Vous êtes finalement comme tous ces croyants qui ont massacrés des populations entières pour avoir refusées de croire en leur religion. Vous n'êtes pas différents des moldus. Cela m'étonnes que vous ne vous soyez pas suicidé lorsque vous avez appris quel inculte païen vous aviez pour compagnon. » Asséna Hermione, les joues rougies et une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Lucius se tendit perceptiblement et échangea un regard avec Dumbledore. « Pouvez-vous terminer Albus, je ne pense pas que cette jeune fille soit suffisamment ouverte pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire. » Et le Veela avait simplement l'air de vouloir la tuer. Lui prenant la main, Harry l'entraina derrière lui et le fit asseoir sur l'un des deux grands fauteuils encadrant le lit et s'installa sur ses genoux.

« Tu m'apprendras ? » Murmura le Valeon, une vague d'inquiétude concernant son ignorance l'envahissant et se transmettant à son Veela. Lucius l'embrassa sur la tempe. « Oui. » Murmura l'homme. Harry fut étonné d'apercevoir un sourire tendre mais terriblement triste naître sur les lèvres du garçon venu du futur toujours blotti entre ses pères. Gentiment, le petit brun lui répondit.

« Miss Granger, ce que Lucius ne parvient pas à vous expliquer est que la Wicca n'est pas une religion. Elle existe. C'est la magie. Et ce jeune garçon, fit Dumbledore en tendant sa main vers l'enfant – en est la preuve. » Expliqua t-il, et sa voix était mystérieuse, comme si en vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de toute dire – Ce qu'il allait faire, cependant, sinon Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa peau – « Comment cela ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Mon enfant, dit doucement le directeur en regardant le garçon qui s'était un peu redressé – tu n'as fait aucun charme, ni aucune incantation pour venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête. « Alors comment es-tu arrivé ? » Continua t-il. Immédiatement, l'enfant se tendit et il ferma fort les yeux. « Je…J'ai pensé que je voulais que tout change. » Avoua t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes. Et c'était la première fois que sa voix se faisait véritablement entendre. « Que mes parents soient vivants, continua t-il d'une voix brisée alors qu'un sanglot déchirait ses paroles – et que Voldemort ne gagne pas. » Termina t-il.

Chacun allait réagir, Harry en premier, mais Dumbledore se racla la gorge. « Nous en reviendrons à ceci plus tard. Terminons d'abord cette laborieuse explication. » Dit-il d'une voix plus concernée cependant, sa mine plus grave. « Miss Granger, ce n'est pas cet enfant qui a demandé à revenir en arrière, c'est la magie qui en a décidé ainsi au vu des évènements. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

La jeune fille garda un moment les yeux fixés sur le garçon, effaré par ses révélations puis hocha la tête. « La Wicca est réelle, consciente et autour de nous, après un hochement de la tête de Dumbledore, elle tourna son regard vers Lucius –et vous nous détestez parce qu'on ne respecte plus cette présence, parce qu'on ne sait même pas qu'elle existe alors qu'elle nous a offert de pouvoir pratiquer la magie. Vous nous méprisez parce qu'arrivant ainsi, totalement ignare, nous piétinons vos valeurs, vos traditions et le respect dû à cette entité. » Continua t-elle en ancrant cette fois ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, comprenant enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire plus tôt.

« Alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas enseigné à l'école ? » Demanda t-elle, contrarié. « Le MagenMagot l'a refusé. »

Revenant sur le directeur, Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Pour quelle raison ? » « Parce que ce sont des valeurs qui se transmettent, qui font parti de nous, de chaque famille de sorciers depuis des générations. Nous savons que la Wicca existe et nous la sentons, nous la c_onnaissons_, expliqua Draco qui parlait pour la première fois, et son fils trembla d'entendre ainsi sa voix – il n'en est pas de même pour vous. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on enseigne, c'est inné. Si tu veux connaître la Wicca, alors c'est à toi de travailler sur ta magie et de la trouver, ensuite tu sauras quoi faire, et tu pourras te renseigner sur nos traditions et nos valeurs, que tu transmettras ensuite à tes enfants, mais en aucun cas, ce genre de chose ne peut être enseigné. Nous t'en avons déjà trop dit. »

« Tu veux dire que vous estimez des nées-de-moldus qui ont trouvés la Wicca ? » Demanda t-elle, visiblement sceptique.

« Je travaille en étroite collaboration avec le père de Théodore Nott. Vous le pensez Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas ? » Honnête, Hermione hocha la tête. « Son Grand-père était un née-de-moldu, il s'est immédiatement interrogé sur les origines de la magie en étudiant sa magie elle-même et a senti la Wicca. Il s'est ensuite renseigné au sujet des valeurs et des traditions sorcières, et les a assimilés. Il est un sorcier à part entière. »

Cette dernière réflexion tira une exclamation d'Hermione. « Et moi non, et votre Valeon, alors ? Lui non plus ?! »

Lucius secoua la tête, et cessa un instant de caresser de ses doigts les avant-bras découverts d'Harry. « Harry n'est pas un née-de-moldus, et Lily Evans était passionné par les origines. Elle connaissait la Wicca. Harry baignerait dedans comme mon fils si ses parents n'étaient pas décédés et qu'il n'avait pas été élevé par des moldus. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de secouer la tête. « Vous allez me dire que le dessein de Voldemort est honorable parce qu'il ne cherche qu'à défendre la Wicca ? » Siffla t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

« Vous faites là encore une erreur Miss. Vous n'avez pas idée de l'intelligence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne défend pas la Wicca, je ne pense même pas qu'il y croit, Hermione voulut dire quelque chose, mais Lucius l'arrêta – c'est ce qu'il nous a fait croire, au début, défendant nos valeurs et nos traditions. Il nous l'a fait croire pendant longtemps, et je suis sûr que certains le croient encore. Mais ses véritables motivations que certains d'entre nous avons découverts, n'a rien de si _honorable, _il hait simplement les Moldus parce qu'il a été abandonné par l'un d'eux, son propre père, et qu'il a souffert de grandir dans un orphelinat. Voldemort est un fou dangereux, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pu le quitter lorsque nous l'avons su. Ma femme est morte parce que je l'ai déçu, Miss. Il ne resterait plus rien de nous si je l'avais seulement quitté. » Expliqua le Veela pour la première fois d'une voix vraiment posée et sans animosité.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un peu, quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne lance un dernier regard contrarié à Lucius. « Je comprends. » Marmonna t-elle, les dents serrés.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama Draco. « Alors maintenant, pouvons-nous passer au choses sérieuses ? » Continua t-il en se tournant vers le garçon.

« C'est sans danger, vraiment ? Il ne risque rien d'arriver si on sait le futur. » « Tu peux partir Granger, si tu ne veux rien entendre, mais si la Wicca l'a amené ici ce n'est pas pour qu'il fasse de la pêche à la ligne dans le lac. »

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse. L'enfant au visage fin, aux si étranges yeux gris et aux légers cheveux châtains se détacha un peu de Rémus et se redressa. « Scorpius. » Murmura t-il. Et il rosit quand il vit son père sourire de contentement. « Parfait. » Dit Draco.

« C'est un très joli prénom. » Vint la remarque de Rémus. Encore cela sembla toucher le jeune Scorpius au cœur. « Tu as douze ans. » Le garçon hocha la tête. « Oui, depuis deux mois. Je suis né le 15 Septembre. » Il sembla se perdre un instant dans ses pensées et ses yeux brillèrent. « En quelle année ? »

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? » Demanda Scorpius. Il devait cependant savoir quelques choses parce qu'il n'écouta visiblement pas la réponse. « Je suis né le 15 Septembre 1997. » Souffla t-il. Et dans un geste lent, emprunt d'une douceur immense, il posa l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de Draco.

Le blond eut un hoquet étranglé et posa sa main sur celle du petit Scorpius, palpant avec, et autour, son ventre, avant d'échanger un regard halluciné avec Rémus, puis son père.

« Comment ? Je…Les Veelas ne tombent pas enceint, d'habitude ! » S'exclama t-il. Et ce fut étrangement Harry qui répondit, en souriant face au visage ravi de Rémus, qui regardait tour à tour son futur fils et son Veela. « La Wicca. » Dit-il. Et Lucius le serra un peu contre lui, tandis que Draco se figeait.

« Mais ça n'arrive jamais. » Chouigna t-il. Il sembla alors se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit en sentant Scorpius retirer sa main – et en sentant faiblement mais v_raiment _sa tristesse et ses doutes en lui - et il se retourna vers lui, l'attrapant et le serrant contre lui. « Je suis content d'être ton papa et de te porter. Je suis très surpris, c'est tout. »

Le garçon le regarda un instant, toujours un peu fébrile et des larmes de nouveau plein les yeux puis il acquiesça.

« Pouvons-nous continuer ? » Leur parvint la voix douce de Dumbledore. « Scorpius, commença t-il, et sa voix annonçait certainement que les questions qui allaient venir étaient graves – d'où tu viens, Voldemort a gagné et tes parents sont morts ? »

Tremblant – et il avait l'air tout petit quand il tremblait et regardait ses parents de cette manière désespérée, comme si ils allaient disparaître, où lui d'un seul coup repartir – l'enfant hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous dire quand et comment ? » Continua le directeur.

Les yeux de Scorpius se levèrent doucement vers Harry et Lucius et il se mordit les lèvres. « Oui. » Chuchota t-il. « Mais mes parents ne sont pas morts quand Voldemort a gagné. Ils sont morts il y a, il déglutit et ferma les yeux et pleura – il y a deux semaines. Papa s'est fait enlevé et il l'a torturé et…et tu criais tellement, sanglota t-il encore plus en s'accrochant à Draco – et puis…Et puis tu as arrêté…De crier. » Il reprit son souffle - _tenta de. _– et se détacha de Draco et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Et c'était fini. » Croassa t-il avant que de petits pleurs hystériques ne secouent son corps. A côté de lui, Rémus et Draco étaient maladivement pâle.

« Scorpius, c'est Rémus qui s'est fait enlevé ? » Demanda Lucius pour être sûr. L'enfant hocha la tête et se tourna vers Rémus pour se coller de nouveau à lui.

« Quand…, commença Harry, la gorge sèche – Quand est-ce que je meurs ? » Parvint-il à articuler. Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas et pleura un peu plus fort.

« Scorpius, il faut que tu répondes. » Murmura Rémus à son oreille. « Non. » Répondit le garçon, épuisé nerveusement. « Je peux pas. Il…Je peux pas. »

« S'il te plaît. C'est important, pour changer ce qui va se passer. » Continua son père d'une voix douce, embrassant son fils sur le haut de la tête, le serrant contre lui. Il fallu à Scorpius près de cinq minutes pour se calmer, le temps pour les autres de monter des douzaines de scénarios possibles.

Le petit garçon finit par tourner son visage empli de tristesse vers Harry et il respira profondément et ferma les yeux – et il semblait si petit et si fragile qu'Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur (et cette douleur était sans nul doute ajoutée à celle que ressentait Lucius).

« Tu n'es pas mort. » Avoua finalement Scorpius d'une voix basse et rauque. Et sa révélation fut suivie d'un silence choqué.

« Comment Voldemort peut-il avoir gagné si je ne suis pas mort ? » Murmura Harry, comme si hausser le ton ferait tout disparaître.

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort que Draco avança ses doigts et libéra de son pouce la lèvre meurtrie de son fils.

« De là où je viens, tu… » Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rémus.

Il lui murmura alors quelques mots qui arrachèrent au Loup une exclamation de terreur. « Rémus ? » L'interrogea Draco. « Il dit que Harry est…, il jeta un coup d'œil ahuri sur Harry et se crispa encore un peu alors que de nouveaux murmures vibraient contre son cou – Il dit que Harry est appelé le Prince des Ténèbres. »

Plusieurs autres exclamations d'effroi retentirent et Harry pâlit brutalement, se serrant instinctivement avec force contre Lucius. « Il dit qu'il est celui qui m'a torturé. »

Respirant fortement et rapidement pour éviter de s'effondrer, de hurler, de _mourir, _Harry gémit de peine.

« Je le savais. Je le savais ! » Cria presque Hermione. « Tu dois te séparer de Lucius Harry, on va trouver un moyen. Je ne sais pas d'où les livres que j'ai lu tiennent leurs informations mais ce sont des conneries. Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas on... »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » Hurla en pleurant le petit garçon. Et il glissa du lit sur ses pieds, sur le sol froid – et c'était flagrant comme il était petit et maigre – et s'avança vers Hermione. « Mon grand-père n'a rien à voir avec ça parce qu'il est mort ! » Cria t-il en pleurant. « Il est mort. Et Voldemort a drogué Harry avec le venin de Lucius, encore et encore, et il a réussi à le maintenir en vie et Harry…Harry ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'accepter ce que Voldemort veut pour avoir du Venin. »

« Harry ne ferait pas ça. Il choisirait de mourir. » Contra Hermione, s'attirant des regards noirs de tout le monde. « Il ne pourrait pas. Le venin ainsi injecté n'a rien d'équivalent à la morsure, Granger. » Siffla Lucius, et il n'essayait plus d'être poli ou quoi. « Harry ne doit même plus penser qu'il pourrait mourir. Le seul but de sa vie n'est plus que le venin, et la seule façon qu'il ait pour en avoir est d'exécuter les ordres de Voldemort. Son monde est réduit à cela. Il ne doit plus avoir aucune notion de rien d'autre que cela. » Continua t-il. Et Scorpius hochait la tête en pleurant, les bras autour de son corps.

« Dans combien de temps ? Dans combien de temps Lucius va mourir ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix pressante, serrée, brisée.

L'enfant se retourna vers lui et encore – encore et encore – son corps fut agité de sanglots.

« Je ne vous ai pas connu. » Murmura t-il. « Lucius est mort trois mois avant ma naissance. » Termina t-il en fermant les yeux très forts.

Mais fermer les yeux ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le cri désespéré de Harry et ses pleurs, et il fut infiniment soulagé de sentir les bras de son Père se refermer sur lui, et d'un murmure l'endormir.

* * *

_Une heure pour corriger tout ça, et nous revoilà en bas. Comment allez-vous? Pas trop trop horrifié? Et oui, les petites histoires de Lucius au chapitre 5 (ou 6...Ou 4) ne sont pas que du vent. _

_Le prochain chapitre ne manquera sûrement pas de vous surprendre et j'aimerais vous laisser la surprise, mais je préfères vous préparer un peu. Nous serons le temps d'un chapitre de temps en temps, plongés dans le monde de Scorpius, et de sa réalité à lui. De sa naissance à la mort de ses parents. J'espère que cela vous plaira également._

_Je trouve que Scorpius est trés mignon, mais je fais toujours des petits tristes trés mignons - de mon point de vue - et j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé Hermione trop conne. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle pourrait avoir ce genre de réaction. Rendre la haine que l'on reçoit est quelque chose de commun, après tout. Et elle est quand même un peu teigneuse. _

_J'ai également hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de toutes mes explications. J'ai fait des recherches pour vous les offrir, particulièrement sur la Wicca, ce qui lm'a grandement intéressé._

_Enfin, je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir bouclé ce chapitre, vous donnant ainsi les explications à tout ce bazard. Je vous **promets** un chapitre Mardi si les reviews explosent ma boîte! (Pas ce we parce que je rentre chez moi.)  
_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt - Un secret arrivera Lundi._

_Blibl'  
_


	14. Futur 1

_Bonjour à tous. Trés heureuse de vous publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui. C'était prévu, mais je suis contente quand même, lol._

_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire l'écrire, c'est vraiment ce que j'attends depuis le début de ma fic, cette partie plus sombre et plus en guerre que le reste et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Sinon, et bien tant pis, moi je continues quand même. ^__^_

_Bonne lecture._

_Biz_

_PS: Je comptais vraiment faire les réponses aux reviews...Vraiment vraiment parce que certains ont été passablement sceptique quand à l'arrivée d'un enfant du futur, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Il est déjà 14h et j'ai un voyage au Canada à préparer...Donc, je vous remercies vraiment beaucoup et si vous souhaitez absolument obtenir une réponses, envoyez-moi directement un MP. Je pense que la meilleure réponse aux reviews est avant tout la suite de la fic, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.  
_

* * *

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

_15 Septembre 1997_

L'infirmerie était en effervescence depuis le petit matin. Depuis que, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu roi en soie – sûrement offert par son Veela – Rémus Lupin avait débarqué dans l'infirmerie à grands renforts d'appels à l'aide, son compagnon soupirant et gémissant dans ses bras.

En un temps record, Pomfresh avait pris les choses en mains, fait déposer au Loup-garou son fardeau sur un lit, dans une salle isolée, et l'avait ausculté prévoyant par là-même la naissance dans un délai des plus brefs.

Et depuis deux heures, Draco pleurait en continu réclamant son père mort, tenant contre lui l'une des mains de son Valeon au-delà de l'inquiétude.

« Dray, chéri, ton père n'est pas là, il ne peut pas venir, tu le sais bien. » Murmura Rémus en se laissant tomber à genoux près du lit, caressant de sa main libre les cheveux humides de sueurs et caressant les joues mouillées de larmes du Veela.

« Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait, je ne sais pas comment on fait. » pleura Draco, paniqué à l'idée d'empêcher n'importe comment son enfant de sortir, parce qu'il ne savait pas _comment_ le faire sortir. « Severus est en train de chercher, il va trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Mais les mots du Valeon ne semblèrent en rien rassurer le jeune homme blond qui serra les dents et étouffa un cri dans sa gorge alors que le bébé poussait encore.

« Severus n'a pas trouvé pendant les 3 derniers mois où il a cherché, comment veux-tu qu'il trouve maintenant, par l'enfer ! » Siffla Draco. Rémus ferma les yeux d'inquiétude et de peine mais un sanglot les lui fit rouvrir dans l'instant. Le regard que lui lança son Veela, empli de tristesse et de remord lui brisa le cœur.

« Je suis désolé Rem', pardon. » Sanglota le Serpentard en s'accrochant désespérément à la main de Rémus qu'il tenait contre lui. Et alors que le loup allait se remettre à le rassurer, le Veela se mit à crier de douleur, lâchant la main de Rémus pour venir agripper son ventre, le serrer, _faire quelque chose_ pour empêcher cette horrible douleur de le tuer.

Les larmes que Rémus retenait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, son jeune Veela respirant difficilement et gémissant contre lui, se mirent finalement à rouler sur ses joues et il se leva brusquement.

« Pompom, je vous en prie, faites quelques chose ! » S'exclama t-il d'un ton urgent, priant l'infirmière affolée qui n'avait de cesse de regrouper des ustensiles médicaux n'ayant d'usage qu'après la naissance. Elle ne s'arrêta pas quand il lui parla, ni même quand il répéta son nom et Rémus s'empressa de se lever et de la rejoindre, lui agrippant ses mains tremblantes.

« Pomfresh, je vous en pries, faites quelque chose. » L'infirmière avait les yeux brillants lorsqu'elle les leva sur Rémus et il sut qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, du tout.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'opérer ? Une césarienne ? » Demanda t-il, se souvenant vaguement avoir entendu Lily Potter, lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Harry, soupirer qu'elle espérait qu'il ne faudrait pas faire de césarienne. L'infirmière croisa son regard et secoua la tête.

« Si je fais une césarienne, et que ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait faire, nous vous perdrons tous les trois. » « Si vous ne faites rien, vous nous perdrez tous les trois aussi Pompom. » Articula Rémus en serrant les avant-bras de la femme paniquée.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux et acquiesça. « Même si j'étais persuadé qu'une césarienne était indispensable, je ne pourrais pas le faire ici. Je n'ai ni les compétences, ni le matériel approprié. » Répondit-elle en toute sincérité. La bouche de Rémus devint sèche d'horreur et il se retourna vers Draco. Le jeune homme lâcha un nouveau cri de douleur et agrippa Rémus quand il fut revenu. « Ne me laisses pas là, ne me laisse pas. »

Rémus acquiesça et caressa fébrilement le ventre distendu de Draco, se préparant mentalement au fait qu'ils allaient tous les trois mourir là, ce qu'ils avaient pourtant appréhendé depuis la mort de Lucius, depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la façon dont Draco mettrait l'enfant à naître au monde. Ils s'y étaient préparés, à cette éventualité de mourir, parce que St Mangouste avait été prise et parce qu'aucun livre ne faisait état de la façon dont un homme Veela donnait naissance. Mais là maintenant, c'était réel.

Bien trop.

Encore, Rémus ferma les yeux, respirant difficilement alors que la douleur de Draco se faisait sienne et qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il se pencha en avant et enfouit son visage dans le cou pâle de son compagnon, l'embrassant, pleurant, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants, tandis que les bras tremblants de Draco venaient entourer sa nuque et l'attirer plus contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » Sanglota le blond contre lui. « Je ne veux pas que notre bébé meurt. S'il te plaît. » Pria t-il, déchirant un peu plus le cœur de Rémus. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. » Souffla-t-il tout contre lui. Il se recula ensuite un peu, avant d'écarter les couvertures recouvrant son Veela et se glissa à ses côtés, pour le reprendre contre lui, pour réchauffer son corps tremblants et froids et peut être faire comprendre au petit bébé qui était là que tout allait bien, que ses parents étaient là ensemble, avec lui. Que tout irait bien.

Encore une fois - encore et encore et encore et c'était trop - Draco hurla de peine et ses cris s'étranglèrent en sanglots. « Faites quelque chose, faites quelque chose. » Supplia t-il _quelqu'un_ pour être libéré de cette douleur. Mais personne ne savait, personne ne pouvait rien faire.

Rouvrant des yeux assombris de douleur et mouillés par les larmes pour croiser une dernière fois le regard fou d'inquiétude de son Valeon, Draco finit par perdre connaissance. Et Rémus, resté seul contre lui, l'infirmière pleurant quelque part - dehors, ou dedans _ou peu importe parce qu'elle était incapable -_ enfouit de nouveau son visage dans les doux cheveux blonds de son compagnon et pleura encore, jusqu'à ce que le vide et la seule douleur inconsciente de Draco ne soit trop et qu'à son tour, il sombre dans l'inconscience.

-&-

Ce fut le terrible silence qui l'entourait qui fit prendre conscience à Rémus qu'il était réveillé. Il ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite, parce que le vrombissement dans sa tête et l'épuisement de son corps lui donnait l'impression qu'il était impossible qu'il se réveille ainsi mort de fatigue, et pourtant c'était le cas.

Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre – et rien que ce geste-là était incroyablement fatiguant – le Loup fit le tour de la pièce et constata avec effarement que le silence n'était pas dû à une quelconque fin du monde _ou bien au fait qu'il était mort_, mais plutôt parce que l'infirmière n'était plus là, et qu'à côté était profondément endormi Severus Snape.

Écarquillant les yeux en recevant une vague de quiétude au plus profond de soi, Rémus s'empressa de tourner son visage vers le poid sur son torse et il retint à grand peine un glapissement de surprise et de tristesse. La fatigue aidant, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il passait une main tremblante dans les cheveux de Draco, dont la tête reposait haut sur son torse et dont l'une des mains en tenait une autre, toute petite et pâle appartenant à un tout petit bébé endormi et respirant sur lui – _et vivant._

Ne pouvant se retenir, Rémus amena son autre main sur son visage et tenta de calmer les secousses incontrôlables des sanglots qui serrèrent sa gorge et firent couler les larmes de ses yeux une fois encore.

« Félicitation Lupin ». Murmura la voix de Severus juste au dessus de lui alors que l'homme venait poser sa main sur son épaule. Rémus dégagea son visage et tenta de sourire à Severus à travers ses larmes et il hocha la tête. « Comment ? » Réussit-il à murmurer d'une voix terriblement rauque.

Le maître des potions, le visage maigre et pâle de tant de mois de guerre, fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« La Wicca, je pense. Après que vous ayez perdus conscience, votre magie s'est mise à tourbillonner autour de vous, et le bébé a fini par, l'homme releva un sourcil, passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête – passer à travers le ventre de Draco ? Et il s'est retrouvé là, entre vous, à sucer son pouce comme si de rien était. » Et cela aurait été comique de voir Severus ainsi choqué et complètement perdu si toute la situation n'avait pas ressemblé à l'enfer.

« Est-ce que tu crois que tout va bien ? » Demanda Rémus, l'air particulièrement inquiet.

Encore, Severus fit montre d'ignorance. « Comment veux-tu que je le saches, Lupin ? Mais d'après moi, Draco et l'enfant vont bien. » Tenta de le rassurer l'homme en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil, fixant attentivement tour à tour, Draco et le bébé endormis.

Une explosion vint alors brusquement briser le silence confortable – et infiniment soulagé – qui avait pris place dans l'infirmerie et en un instant, Severus était debout baguette en main, tandis que Rémus s'était redressé, calant d'une main le bébé contre lui et gardant de la même façon avec l'autre son Veela épuisé sur son torse.

Mais il semblait que le simple mouvement ait tiré Draco de son inconscience et soudainement, le Veela ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, faisant le tour de la pièce affolée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Cria t-il presque en apercevant d'abord Severus ouvrir la porte de la petite pièce. Rémus s'empressa de poser une main sur sa joue et le força à tourner son regard vers lui, et vers l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. « Dray, je te présente Scorpius Malfoy. » Murmura le Loup, soudain ému - parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé que _son fils_ était né, vraiment. Qu'il était _vraiment_ là et _vivant._

Draco ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, ses yeux fixés sur le bébé avant de tendre fébrilement ses mains jusqu'à lui et de l'attraper aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait et de l'amener contre lui. Sans tenter de se retenir, le blond fondit en larmes, demandant à travers ses sanglots rauques, comment cela était-il possible qu'ils soient finalement tous en vie.

Rémus se mit à genoux sur le lit et vint encadrer de ses mains le visage plein de larmes de Draco et caressa ses tempes doucement.

« Severus dit que c'est la Wicca. Que notre magie a fait sortir le bébé de ton ventre. » Murmura Rémus, les yeux gris de Draco désespérément ancrés dans les siens.

« Alors …, commença le Veela – c'est fini ? C'est bon ? » Demanda t-il. « Et il va bien ? » Il posa son regard sur le petit garçon endormi, sucant toujours son pouce paisiblement et sourit.

« On a notre bébé. » Murmura t-il encore.

« Ce n'est pas fini. » Les interrompit brusquement Severus en revenant dans la pièce avec des robes de sorciers chaudes. « Enfilez ça, le château est attaqué. » Leur ordonna presque l'homme en se rendant auprès de Draco qu'il aida à se relever, soutenant du même temps le bébé toujours dans les bras de son père.

Le jeune homme blond comprit immédiatement pourquoi Severus était derrière lui lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids. Le soutenait, le maître des potions lui enfila la robe par-dessus son pyjama, l'enfant au creux du tissus, et envoya l'autre robe à Rémus. Le loup eut moins de mal à se lever et tenir sur ses jambes – et probablement était-ce dû au fait qu'il était un Loup-garou – et enfila prestement la robe grise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda t-il en suivant et rattrapant Severus et Draco. Il passa un bras dans le dos de son Veela qui s'appuya contre lui. « Vous allez passer par la cheminée pour vous rendre à la résidence de Dumbledore. » Expliqua Severus alors qu'il passait la porte pour entrer dans la pièce principale.

Au même moment, les grandes portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et allèrent taper sur les murs, laissant entrer plusieurs silhouettes indistinctes dans le noirs de la nuit. Rémus et Severus sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes et s'aprétaient à jeter des sorts lorsqu'une voix les retint.

« C'est nous, ils ont bloqués le réseau Floo ! » S'exclama Hermione en les rejoignant, suivi rapidement de Ron et Blaise. Derrière eux Colin, son frère et Neville Londubat barraient la porte.

« Les élèves ? » Demanda tout de suite Rémus. « Les professeurs les gardent dans leur salle commune, aucun ne manque à l'appel. » Expliqua Ron en montrant en même temps la carte des maraudeurs. Rémus hocha la tête. Aucun mangemort ne pourrait pénétrer les salles communes. Un grand bruit sur la porte ramena leur attention sur la situation et le Loup sentit Draco trembler contre lui. Le bébé aussi, commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Tous se retournèrent vers les hauts plateaux de bois vibrant.

« Il faut sortir d'ici. » Murmura Colin à l'assemblée. Hermione et Severus hochèrent la tête tandis que Ron était focalisé sur Draco, tremblant et peinant à rester debout et sur le petit bébé agité dans ses bras.

« Ok, on fait comme ça, commença t-il, se parlant à lui-même – Hermione, crées un bouclier pour séparer la pièce – et la porte semblait prête à céder – Rémus, je vais prendre Draco et le bébé avec moi, comme ça vous pourrez vous défendre. Pareil pour vous, professeur Snape. Je m'occupes de faire venir à nous des balais et j'emmênes Draco au Manoir de Dumbledore » Expliqua t-il en regardant les deux hommes qui soutenaient le serpentard. Il s'avança et écarta gentiment Rémus qui ne semblait pas ravi d'abandonner ainsi sa famille et sans attendre, prit Draco sous les épaules et sous les genoux et le souleva. Le bébé sembla trouver la nouvelle position de son père agréable et se rendormit presque immédiatement.

Dans le même temps, Hermine avait tiré une chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise, et les yeux fermés faisait tourner sa baguette vers le sol, murmurant une litanie de mots latin. Après quelques secondes d'incantation, elle posa le bout de sa baguette sur le sol et un fin liserai bleu parti en zigzaguant sur les carreaux de l'infirmerie, avant de se séparer en de fins traits droits. Ils atteignirent les murs de chaque côté de la pièce et filèrent jusqu'en haut pour venir se retrouver au milieu du plafond.

Un instant, un immense panneau bleu transparent apparut, avant de disparaître aussi vite. La brune se releva au moment même où les portes explosèrent, laissant passer d'abord une boule de lumière qui éclaira brusquement la pièce, puis plusieurs mangemorts bien trop connus.

Faisant plusieurs pas en arrière, partiellement caché par Rémus et Séverus, Colin, Dennis et Neville, Ron recula jusqu'à la petite pièce dans laquelle Draco venait de mettre Scorpius au monde et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Laisses moi ici et retournes les aider. » Ordonna presque Draco en bougeant déjà pour descendre. « J'ai pour mission de te protéger, beau blond, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton pour que je te laisse crever la bouche ouverte. » Répondit sans le regarder le rouquin.«De plus, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, le bouclier d'Hermione les retiendra assez longtemps pour qu'on fuit tous par là. » Et avec ces mots, il se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce et l'ouvrit, contemplant avec intérêt la forêt s'étendant devant lui.

Faisant fie des rires hystériques de Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron posa un instant Draco sur le lit et pointa sa baguette vers l'extérieur.

« Accio tous les balais de Gryffondor. » Murmura t-il avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Il sentit la vague de magie quitter son corps et abaissa sa baguette.

« Maintenant on attend. » Dit-il en se retournant vers la porte, se plaçant devant le lit prêt à défendre Draco et le bébé de n'importe quelle intrusion.

-&-

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? » Rit Bellatrix, la première à pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle fut suivit de trois autres mangemorts et se retourna vers l'un d'eux, bien trop connu.

« Tu as vu Harry, nous sommes tombés sur un nid. » Dit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux ternes de celui qui fut un jour le survivant.

Fermant les yeux un instant comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de le voir, Hermione leva sa baguette et fusilla Bellatrix du regard tandis qu'elle plaçait un baiser dans le cou du garçon qui la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux perdus quelque part, et le teint cireux, ne semblait même pas être conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni des gens qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer.

« Tues-les, s'il te plaît, mon chéri. » Lui chuchota avec une tendresse malsaine la femme.

« Tu adores ça n'est-ce pas Bella, avoir l'impression qu'il est de ton côté. » Claqua la voix froide de Severus, se plaçant devant les plus jeunes et leur intimant d'un regard de reculer, et de suivre Ron dans la petite salle alors que deux petits coups avaient retenti sur la porte.

Colin, son frère et Neville firent plusieurs pas en arrière jusqu'à la porte, leur baguette fermement tenu dans leurs mains, prêtes à être utilisées, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la pièce et referment la porte derrière eux.

« Tues-les. » Recommença Bellatrix en fusillant Severus du regard. Redressant quelque peu la tête et tournant ses yeux vers les ennemis de ses maîtres, Harry leva sa baguette et sans qu'il n'ait un seul mot à prononcer un sort vert en jailli.

Le bouclier d'Hermione étincela un instant et absorba le sort. « Bravo Miss Granger. » Murmura Severus en reculant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sûr que le bouclier résistait aux _avadas_ d'Harry, il pouvait se décider à fuir.

Tournant le dos à leurs assaillants, et à une Bellatrix écumant de rage et s'acharnant à coup de sorts sur le bouclier perdant peu à peu de sa résistance, les trois derniers duellistes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'emparèrent chacun d'un balais. Sans attendre plus longtemps, un par un, ils s'envolèrent hors du château.

* * *

_Et bien voilà donc la naissance de Scorpius. Mouvementée n'est-ce pas? (Pour la façon dont il nait, j'avais déjà pensé à cette situation plus tôt et étant donné que c'est la magie qui crée le bébé entre deux hommes, je pense qu'il est tout à fait évident que ce soit la magie qui le fasse sortir. J'espère que vous ne serez pas choqué, lol. - en tout cas moi, j'ai adoré imaginé la tête de Severus lorsqu'il explique comme le bébé est sorti à Rémus.)_

_Vous aurez également remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de numéro de chapitre, c'est parce que ce n'en est pas vraiment un...C'est plus...Un instant du futur?  
_

_Au prochain chapire, nous revenons voir nos héros et on retrouve un peu de la romance et de l'amour des chapitres précédents. (Ne vous inquiétez, le côté tendre et mignon de cette fic n'est pas abandonné, je lis juste les deux)._

_Gros bisous. (Et que pensez-vous du prochain chapitre jeudi?...A vous de voir ^__^)  
_

_Blibl'  
_


	15. Chapitre 13

_Tadam, et nous revoilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre - le seul hélas, avant que je ne partes en vacance - j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est comme d'habitude avec moi, assez dur et tristou, mais avec la bonne dose de guimauve qui nous fait toute pleurer. J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre et je vous retrouve à la fin pour en parler, lol. ^__^_

_Gros bisous_

_Blibl'  
_

* * *

**Anima Veela**

_L'âme du Veela_

_Chapitre 13_

L'infirmerie n'avait jamais paru si sombre. Pas parce que la nuit était tombée, ni parce que les bougies avaient fondues peu à peu alors que le temps filait, ni encore à cause des lits inoccupés. Non, la pièce n'avait jamais paru – ni été, en fait – si sombre en cela qu'elle n'avait jamais été témoin de tels cris.

Harry criait, pleurait, gémissait, et c'était comme si il était parti dans un autre monde et ne pouvait pas – ne savait pas – comment revenir au présent et se rassurer et _reconnaître _ceux qui l'entouraient et qui n'étaient pas morts. Lucius.

Et Harry sanglotait, tentant de se libérer des bras de celui qui le tenait – et c'était Lucius mais il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre – et de ramper, de s'échapper, de ne surtout pas rendre possible un tel futur. Il manqua s'étouffer alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, trop de larmes se précipitant dans sa gorge et serrant sa poitrine. Et si le futur était là ? - si tout n'était qu'un souvenir et que c'était déjà fini ?

Où était Lucius ? « Lucius ! » Cria le gryffondor en tentant encore d'échapper aux longues mains qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher et qu'il ne voyait qu'à peine à travers ses larmes et la brume noire – quelque chose – qui restait devant ses yeux et semblait vouloir l'entraîner vers l'inconscience.

Et ne serait-ce pas mieux ? « Lucius, s'il te plaît. Où es-tu ? » Pleura t-il encore, tentant de tourner la tête et de voir autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait rien et les sons étaient sourds dans sa tête et il ne savait plus où il était. Il laissa encore échapper un cri – un hurlement de terreur et de peine parce que Lucius était mort et qu'il n'était plus rien qu'un assassin – et s'évanouit.

-&-

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, Harry avait la tête comme envahi de mousse, et du coton dans tout le corps. Il fit de nombreux efforts pour ne pas céder une nouvelle fois à la panique et respira profondément, sentant avec lassitude et peine de nouvelles larmes glisser de ses yeux alors que les souvenirs des révélations du petit garçon du futur lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Lucius. » Murmura t-il, plissant le nez et fermant plus fort encore les yeux.

« Je suis là Harry. Je suis là. On ne laissera pas tout cela arriver, je te le promets. Ouvres les yeux, je suis là. » Répondit son Veela tout près de son oreille, l'une de ses mains tenant fermement la sienne, tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement ses cheveux et sa tête. Harry soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

« Lucius. » Répéta t-il, tombant dans les deux billes grises terriblement inquiètes – et douloureuses – de son compagnon d'âme. « Je suis désolé. J'ai paniqué. » S'excusa t-il platement en respirant doucement, ses joues rosissant tant l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas replonger, se remettre à penser et se laisser entraîner par cette incommensurable terreur était forte.

Lucius laissa un sourire doux étendre ses lèvres et il déposa un baiser sur le nez de son valeon. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller. » Le réconforta encore l'adulte blond, tout prêt de lui.

Harry pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux un instant. « Où est-il ? » Croassa-t-il en jetant vaguement un regard autour de lui. Il se trouvait apparemment dans une chambre privée, aux tapisseries bleu marines et blanches, et aux meubles en bois clairs.

« Scorpius ? » Harry acquiesça. « Il est avec Rémus et Draco dans une autre pièce. Il dort. » Le regard de Lucius se perdit un instant quelque part, alors qu'il caressait toujours le front et les cheveux corbeaux de son valeon, avant de reprendre. « Dumbledore nous a assigné des chambres privées. Un appartement, en fait. Cette porte donne sur un salon et une salle à manger. Celle-ci donne sur notre salle de bain. » Expliqua t-il en montrant successivement la porte sur le mur de droite, à l'angle de la pièce, puis une autre, sur le mur du fond, à l'angle opposé.

« On ne reste pas dans nos dortoirs ? » Demanda Harry en tentant de se redresser. Lucius l'aida et grimpa sur le lit, passant derrière. La tête du gryffondor se mit à tourner violemment et il s'appuya sur le torse de son Veela, fermant encore les yeux. « Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? » Articula t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il sentit le corps de Lucius se tendre derrière lui. « Quand tu as paniqué, tu ne reconnaissais personne, et ta magie a tenté de te défendre. Sauf qu'elle a trop essayé et que tu as fini par t'effondrer de fatigue, pendant qu'elle continuait à briser des fenêtres. » Expliqua t-il tentant visiblement de rendre la situation amusante alors qu'Harry sentait à l'intérieur de lui que son Veela avait cru qu'il allait en mourir.

« Je suis désolé. » Redit-il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait et se sachant toujours à limite de recommencer. « Ce n'est rien. Mais tu ne dois pas penser à tout ça d'accord ? Nous changerons le futur, c'est pour cette raison que cet enfant est là. » Lui répondit Lucius en le serrant plus contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux.

« Est-ce qu'il va repartir ? » Continua Harry, priant pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à croiser les yeux brisés de tristesse de ce gosse de douze ans dont il avait assassiné les parents.

« N'y pense pas. Tu n'as rien fait. » Murmura l'adulte derrière lui d'une voix nerveuse en posant une main fraiche sur son front. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Scorpius ne repartira pas. » Répondit-il finalement au bout de quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Harry s'évertua à penser à tout autre chose qu'à son futur.

Les craintes et cette terreur insoutenable le suffoquèrent presque. « Calmes-toi Harry. » La voix de Lucius était plus ferme et ses yeux, lorsqu'il retourna son valeon pour le placer face à lui, ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses mains sur ses joues, reflétaient une telle gravité et une telle détermination qu'Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que de hocher la tête.

« Scorpius ne repartira pas parce que changer le futur signifie que la personne qu'il est maintenant n'existera jamais. C'est excessivement rare, mais lorsqu'une personne est ramenée dans le temps pour changer ce qui va se passer, elle est comme 'intégrée' au temps dans lequel elle atterrit. C'est un concept incroyablement compliqué et très peu étudié, du fait du caractère sacré de la Wicca . Personne n'a jamais eu l'idée d'aller à l'encontre de ses volontés ou de chercher à la comprendre, mais le fait est là, Scorpius appartient dorénavant à notre temps, à l'année 1997. »

« Je ne veux pas le voir. » Avoua Harry dans un hoquet de peine. Lucius hocha la tête et embrassa son front. « Je sais, Harry. Mais ce n'est pas possible, le petit brun grimaca alors que des larmes – encore – envahissaient une nouvelle fois ses yeux – il est le fils de Draco et Rémus. Même si il vient du futur, même si on ne le connait pas, il est là, et il vivra avec nous, avec Rémus et Draco. Tu ne peux pas ne pas le voir. Et tu dois cesser de penser que celui qui a tué ses parents, c'est toi. » Harry hocha la tête vivement mais ses yeux et toute la tension dans son corps montraient qu'il n'en pensait rien.

Lucius l'amena encore plus près de lui. « Ce n'est pas toi. Même le Harry du futur qui les a tués n'est pas toi. Est-ce que ceux qui ont été vidés de leur âme par un détraqueur ou bien encore les inferis, sont responsables de ce qu'on leur fait faire ? »

Le visage déjà pâle de Harry devint livide. « Je vais devenir un inferi, oh mon dieu. » Croassa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Le Veela fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Harry, je t'en pries, ce n'est pas toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. » Avoua le petit valeon d'une voix à peine audible, et rauque. Lucius pinça les lèvres et fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du gryffondor, avant d'approcher son visage et d'embrasser ses lèvres. « Et c'est la raison pour laquelle Scorpius est là, Harry. Personne ne laissera cela arriver. Je te le promets. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura le petit brun après un instant de silence en quittant le lit, se laissant entraîner par Lucius vers la douche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas, Harry ? » L'interrogea le blond lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans leur salle de bain privée. Les murs étaient couleur nacre et veinés de fines lignes bordeaux formant fleurs et plantes aquatiques. Une baignoire, plutôt large, et une douche se faisaient face au fond de la pièce, laissant au milieu un large couloir. Sur la droite de la porte, contre le mur, était disposé deux grandes vasques bordeaux, posées sur des petits placards en bois foncés. Un fauteuil Molière beige avait été installé contre le mur de gauche, à côté d'un immense miroir à l'encadrement doré.

« C'est beau. » Commenta Harry en passant une main sur les dorures du Miroir, et ne s'étonnant guère de l'air effroyable que son reflet lui renvoya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas, Harry ? » Redemanda Lucius en se placant derrière lui, se mettant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise blanche de ses longs doigts fins.

Le gryffondor les contempla un moment dans le miroir, sans répondre. Lucius était bien plus grand et plus large que lui, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière dégageant son visage long et fin.

Lui était petit et mince – il n'était plus _si _maigre, malgré tout –, et ses cheveux étaient tellement noirs que son teint pâle en devenait presque effrayant. Ses yeux sur sa peau fine semblaient prendre toute la place sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'une image fugitive de ce qu'il deviendrait quand Lucius serait mort – si Lucius mourait, Merlin – passait dans son esprit, ressemblant effroyablement trop à ce qu'il voyait dans la glace.

« Harry. » Soupira Lucius l'entourant de ses bras après qu'il l'eut débarassé de sa chemise. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule – et l'homme dû se baisser pour le faire – et embrassa sa tempe. « Calmes-toi. Tout ira bien. »

Mais le petit brun n'y parvenait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute et il tentait autant que possible de calmer les vagues de panique agitant son esprit et son corps, mais _il n'y arrivait pas. _

« Je ne sais pas. » Marmonna-t-il encore une fois d'une voix rauque. Il plissa les yeux et ne tint pas compte de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Lucius.

« Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, s'il te plaît. » Le pria-t-il pour la troisième fois. Les yeux du valeon étaient mouillés de larmes qu'il tentait vaillamment de retenir.

Il finit par secouer la tête et sourit. Un sourire faux et triste, un peu brisé, qui serra le cœur de Lucius et lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je suis juste inquiet, c'est tout. » Répondit le gryffondor en fermant une dernière fois les yeux avant de se retourner et de se serrer contre son Veela. « L'idée de te perdre est terrible. » Avoua-t-il ensuite. Mais sa gorge était moins serrée et sa voix moins rauque lorsqu'il le dit.

Lucius hocha la tête. « Je sais. Je le suis aussi Harry. » Et Harry le savait, sentant parfaitement l'inquiétude transmise par le lien Veela qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa panique. De la même façon, Lucius devait sentir sa panique et savoir que non, il n'était pas _juste _inquiet.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Harry sans lever les yeux vers lui. « Cela n'a pas d'importance Harry, peu m'importe que tu n'y crois pas et que tu sois persuadé que ça va arriver. Je t'en fais le serment, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Encore, le brun hocha la tête et plissa les yeux un instant encore, empêchant autant qu'il le pouvait son sceptiscisme – cette certitude qu'il avait que rien ne serait évité – de se transmettre à son Veela. Il fut étonné d'y parvenir sans grand mal ni sans bloquer le reste de ses sentiments.

« Allez, à la douche. » Lui ordonna gentiment son compagnon en passant une main sur son dos nus. Harry sourit un peu plus paisiblement et retira son pantalon rapidement.

« Tu viens avec moi. » Le pria Harry sur le même ton, ses yeux reflétant encore sa crainte de voir Lucius disparaître dans l'instant. « Bien sûr, Harry. »

-&-

« Je suis désolé. » Furent les premiers mots que prononcèrent le petit voyageur temporel lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux sur les visages bien plus jeunes de ses parents. Il vit son Père sourire doucement, - et il sentait sa main caresser ses cheveux – tandis que son Papa s'asseyait de l'autre côté du lit et saisissait l'une de ses mains.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Rémus en caressant doucement sa paume. Le petit garçon ferma un instant les yeux, peu sûr de sa voix puis acquiesça, et amorça un geste pour se redresser. En un instant, son Père blond avait remonté les coussins dans son dos et l'aida à mieux s'installer.

« Je ne suis pas blessé. » Murmura t-il à leur attention, inconfortable face à tant de précipitation.

« Peu importe. » Lui répondit un brin sèchement Draco en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil à sa droite. Scorpius ne put empêcher un sourire nostalgique de passer ses lèvres parce que sans aucun doute, était-ce bien là son père.

« Comment va Harry ? » Demanda t-il ensuite, incertain encore des sentiments qu'il ressentait envers le gryffondor – l'assassin de ses parents, l'assassin de… « Lucius s'occupe de lui. Il s'est évanoui après avoir paniqué. »

Scorpius hocha la tête, connaissant la puissance du survivant et ce qu'elle était capable de faire quand elle était lâchée sans filet. Il frissonna alors qu'il se remémorait les doux sourires que le jeune homme brun lui avait _littéralement_ offerts, sans le connaître, la veille, alors qu'il venait du futur.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas l'homme qu'il connaissait – Le corps sans vie plein de magie qu'il connaissait.

« Alors…, commença Rémus en l'observant avec douceur – étions-nous de bons parents ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement d'anxiété. Scorpius sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors que lui revenait en mémoire les moments merveilleux qu'il avait passé avec sa famille et ferma les yeux. Les cris de son Père mort envahirent ses oreilles.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. » S'excusa immédiatement le Loup en pressant sa main. L'enfant rouvrit les yeux pour voir ses parents échanger un regard désemparé – et pour Rémus, plein de remords – et il sourit tristement.

« Vous étiez les meilleurs parents du monde. » Murmura-t-il en réponse. Il haussa ses frêles épaules et son sourire s'étendit. « J'étais trop petit pour faire la guerre, alors vous me gardiez caché dans une maison en Irlande, et chacun votre tour vous restiez avec moi. Ou bien parfois ensemble, quand le temps était un peu plus calme dehors. Parfois vous étiez tous les deux partis et Severus était là, ou Ron. » Il fit un vague geste de la main puis haussa encore les épaules.

« J'étais assez loin de tout donc je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il y avait une guerre, continua t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement et sa gorge se serrant, déjà plein de larmes. Il eut un hoquet et serra les mains – enfin, je le savais. Je le savais très bien depuis que j'étais tout petit parce que… » Il se tut un instant, détourna la tête et sourit, toujours de ce sourire triste et brisé. Presqu'une grimace. « Bref, j'avais un peu oublié avec le temps et puis, il ne se passait pas grand-chose en Irlande, du moins la maison était si éloignée du reste qu'il était vraiment impossible de s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. C'était un peu le paradis. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda ses mains.

« Jusqu'à ce que Papa disparaisse. » Et cette fois-ci il ne parlait plus d'eux vivants qui étaient là mais de ceux qu'il avait vu mourir. Qui l'avaient aimés et avaient vécus avec lui et étaient morts, là-bas.

Draco caressa tendrement sa joue. « Ca va, tu n'as pas à nous raconter tout cela si tu ne veux pas, ou si tu n'es pas prêt. Mais je veux que tu saches que même si nous ne serons peut-être jamais comme ceux que nous avons été, nous t'aimons déjà aussi fort que si tu étais né. » Lui confia d'un ton grave Draco, la main qui ne caressait pas sa joue posée tendrement sur son ventre. « Tu es notre fils, d'accord ? Tu es _aussi _notre fils, et tout ira bien. » Continua-t-il. Et des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Scorpius tandis qu'il hochait vigoureusement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas…, il rougit et haussa les épaules – comment je vous appelle alors ? » Demanda-t-il, pas très sûr de savoir si les appeler Papa et Père était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait réellement - parce que ses parents étaient morts. Mais ils _étaient _ses parents.

Rémus attira son regard sur lui en serrant sa main encore une fois, et l'homme pencha un peu la tête – et Scorpius manqua fondre en larmes parce que c'était ce que faisait toujours son Papa quand il réfléchissait, qu'il était attendri, qu'il était discrètement amusé - - mais l'homme était son père, après tout.

« Comment veux-tu nous appeler Scorpius ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres en nous appelant comme tu avais l'habitude d'appeler ceux qui étaient tes parents dans le futur, mais si tu choisis de le faire, saches simplement que nous en serons aussi heureux que si tu nous appelais différemment. »

Scorpius acquiesça et ses yeux se perdirent un instant sur la couverture verte de son lit, avant qu'il ne relève la tête.

« Vous êtes eux. » Croassa-t-il. Et sa gorge se serra parce que c'était un peu dur, malgré tout, de le dire à voix haute. « Vous êtes eux et je suis sûr que si vous étiez à leur place, si vous étiez mort et que vous me voyiez là, avec vos vous passés, vous souhaiteriez que je vous appelle Papa et Père, parce que peu importe où vous êtes, vous serez toujours vous, il secoua la tête et libéra ses mains dans lesquelles il plongea son visage.

« Vous êtes eux…, il inspira profondément – vous êtes eux et vous êtes mes parents alors je voudrais vous appeler comme ça. » Et comme ça, signifiait sans doute Père pour Draco et Papa pour Rémus.

« D'accord. » Sourit Draco en ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux. « Et tu es notre fils, il rit soulagé, et lança un regard plein de cet amour Veela à son valeon – et Papa et moi feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te rendre heureux et être des parents aussi parfaits que nous l'avons déjà été, t'assurer un bel avenir et te trouver un adorable valeon. » Lui murmura encore le Veela en se levant de son fauteuil pour grimper sur le lit, en tailleur, la main de son fils dans les siennes.

Mais là où la déclaration aurait dû faire sourire Scorpius, elle ne parvint qu'à le faire pinçer les lèvres et plisser les yeux. L'enfant se força tout de même à sourire, mais c'était un sourire tellement résigné et triste que Rémus et Draco sentirent leur cœur se briser en même temps. Et le blond ne manqua pas de comprendre d'où cette douleur venait.

« Oh non. » Chuchota t-il en entourant les épaules de son fils et en l'attirant contre lui, déposant ses lèvres dans ses fins cheveux châtains. Il eut un hoquet de tristesse et des larmes, oh combien si rares, vinrent dévaler ses joues sous le regard stupéfait et inquiet de Rémus.

« Draco ? » L'appela-t-il doucement, souhaitant comprendre. Il vit Scorpius lever ses mains et s'accrocher à la robe de sorcier de Draco et trembler. « Quand ? » Murmura alors le Veela blond en s'écartant légèrement. Le petit garçon tourna la tête, ne lâchant pourtant pas son père et ferma les yeux.

« Il y a longtemps. Je suis…j'étais, s'étrangla-t-il – un enfant Veela. » Avoua-t-il en tremblant légèrement. « Quand ? Tu n'as pas… » Mais l'enfant secoua la tête avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer et Rémus sentit sa poitrine se vider et hurler. Bien sûr, il avait compris, maintenant.

« J'avais quatre ans. Je n'ai pas voulu, il haussa les épaules et encore ce bouleversant sourire apparut – briser le fil et laisser quelqu'un d'autre le…le remplacer. »

Contre lui, le garçon sentait son père hocher frénétiquement la tête et le serrer fort et c'était à la fois bon et terriblement dur.

« Qui était-ce ? » Demanda le Veela au bon d'un moment, s'écartant une nouvelle fois de son fils.

Tristement, Scorpius laissa un rire échapper à ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les pince avec douceur en un demi-sourire. Quelques vagues de nostalgie et d'amusement flottaient dans ses yeux.

« Dennis Crivey. » Chuchota-t-il. Et c'était toujours comme une épine dans son cœur de prononcer son nom.

* * *

_Oui d'accord...D'accord...Bon. Alors, et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre dans le présent. Le prochain est encore dans le futur et vous arrachera sûrement pas mal de larmes - rien que de l'imaginer, ça m'arrache des larmes alors..._

_Enfin, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre et je suis contente de réussir à maîtriser Scorpius, j'ai parfois du mal avec les personnages inventés - ok, si certains d'entre vous ont l'impression de voir Régulus (Happy Days, Lonely Days) en version miniature, sachez que vous êtes pas les seuls, lol. ^__^_

_Bon, comme vous l'aurez aussi sûrement compris, il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres avant que je parte, peut être pour 'Un secret' mais je ne suis pas sûr du tout. Je suis dans le linge et le repassage, dans le guide et dans les clés USB et autres qui me permettront de stockez toutes mes photos. C'est toute un organisation de partir en voyage, surtout trois jours avant ^__^_

_Tout ça pour dire que je vous souhaite de bonnes fins de vacances et à dans un mois pour la suite - si je ne m'écarse pas en avion._

_Comme d'habitude, je vous remercies tous sincèrement pour vos reviews, je les aime et je vous aime. _

_(Désolé Mme la Wiccan ^__^, je ne pense pas particulièrement que la Wicca soit une secte, mais c'était pour les besoins de la fics. Pas de doute que les Sangs purs considèrent un rassemblement de sorcellerie 'moldus' comme une secte idiote. Ce n'est pas mon point de vue, lol. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut et les crocodiles seront bien gardés.) _

_Voilou. Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt._

_Blibl'_

_**PS: **Ne poussez s'il vous plaît pas de **hauts cris** sur le fait que Scorpius a perdu son Veela et devrait mourir et souvenez-vous qu'un enfant-Veela n'est pas lié à mort. De même ne faites pas remarquer inutilement - **s'vous'plé** - que Dennis est vivant dans ce temps...Je le sais merci, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il est là. ^__^ Et puis j'adore Dennis. Ah oui, et n'allez pas pousser des **Hauts cris** aussi sur le fait que le bébé dans le ventre de Draco va se retrouver amputer d'un compagnon volé par son lui-même plus vieux et alors donc ça va se terminer en caïn et Abel ou Romulus et Rémus...Vous inquiétez pas, je gère tout ça. Pas pour rien que je suis la reine de la Guimauve. **Tout va bien**. La Wicca gère. (Vous sentez que la Wicca est vachement pratique hein? ^__^)_

_**PS2**: Le commentaire ci-dessous n'est en aucun cas écrits sur un ton agacé ou autre. Je vous aime plein plein même quand vous posez des questions qui me font grimacer parce que 'ouin!', j'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir été clair, lol. ^__^ On passe tous un jour par là. Mais je préfère être clair tout de suite pour que vous vous fassiez pas du mauvais sang pour ces pauvres petites choses pendant mon absence. Cette fic est un **Happy End** dans tous les sens du terme. Malgré tout ce qui pourra se passer. Ca ne m'amuse pas particulièrement de ne pas le dire et de vous faire flipper. Je ne lis que des livres dont je connais la fin parce que je déteste me retrouver avec des gens morts sur les bras. Donc, voilà. ^__^_

_Re-Bibi.  
_


	16. Futur 2

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

_Futur 2_

_15 Septembre 1997_

Le Manoir Dumbledore était sombre et effrayant, autant vu de loin, du haut de leur balais, que de près, lorsqu'ils posèrent pieds à terre et traversèrent le parc. Mais c'était sans doute là l'un des endroits les plus sûrs d'Angleterre pour se cacher des Mangemorts, en attendant de pouvoir rejoindre l'Irlande et le Cottage que le vieux directeur avait mis à leur disposition, le cachant sous Fidelitas – et il était impossible _vraiment _que les évènements qui avaient vu la mort de James et Lily Potter, 16 ans plus tôt se reproduisent. Personne, pas même le Lord Noir lui-même et toutes ses effroyables tortures ne pourraient faire parler l'homme qu'était Severus Snape.

« Viens Draco. » Murmura Ron alors que le blond qu'il portait à moitié, le petit bébé à peine né contre lui, s'était arrêté et regardait désespérément vers le ciel. Neville, et les frères Crivey étaient restés en vol pour attendre les autres.

« Il est en vie, tu serais en train de te rouler par terre si il se passait la moindre chose. » Lui rappela toujours avec cette pointe d'ironie le rouquin en le forçant à avancer. Pour toute réponse, le Veela grogna et se laissa entraîner vers l'immense bâtisse. D'un sort compliqué, appris consciencieusement, Ron démêla les enchantements sécurisant l'endroit et ils pénètrent finalement dans le Hall qui fut en un instant éclairé de dizaines de bougies.

« Putain, ils essayent de nous rendre aveugle ou quoi ? » Grommela Ron en plissant les yeux. « Vocabulaire Weasley. » Siffla le jeune père en s'extirpant des longs bras du rouquin pour rejoindre le salon. Il se laissa doucement tomber sur l'un des deux canapés et dégagea religieusement la petite couverture qui recouvrait le visage de son fils.

« C'est un garçon. » Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Il passa doucement l'un de ces doigts fins sur le petit visage endormi et ferma ses yeux pleins de larmes.

« Ouais, c'est un garçon Draco. Allez, ça va aller, on fera tout pour le protéger ce petit bonhomme, tu sais bien. » Le rassura l'ex-Gryffondor, comprenant parfaitement la douleur et la peur de voir un jour cet enfant, cet héritier du bien, disparaître comme tant d'autre, comme Harry. Qu'il soit simplement une autre victime de la guerre.

Après quelques minutes - peut être dix, ou moins - la porte du Manoir s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et les frères Crivey, puis Neville, Remus, Severus et Hermione passèrent la porte.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il reviendrait en un seul morceau. » Mumura Ron au blond avec un sourire alors qu'il allait embrasser sa fiancée. Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, et cela avait sans aucun doute un rapport avec Harry, car la brune avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Et depuis que la guerre avait réellement commencée, elle ne pleurait jamais que pour Harry.

Alors que Rémus venait s'installer à côté de lui, et déposait un baiser sur sa tempe – et Draco en sentit viscéralement un sentiment de soulagement presque désespéré – les yeux du jeune Veela furent accrochés par l'air stupéfait du plus jeune des frères Crivey alors qu'il regardait son tout petit enfant. – Et pour le blond cela avait été quelque chose de particulièrement étrange d'accueillir dans leur espèce de clan les deux anciens fans inconditionnels d'Harry. Mais ils étaient là et ils étaient efficaces et loyaux. Et gentil comme tout.

« Un problème avec mon fils Crivey ? » L'interrogea finalement Draco alors que Dennis ne quittait toujours pas cet air ahuri – ou fasciné. « Je ne sais pas. » Répondit dans un murmure le garçon de 16 ans, et il fronça les sourcils, une moue perplexe se dessinant sur son visage.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui. » Continua-t-il. Draco émit un petit son scandalisé et ressera ses bras sur son fils. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Crivey ? » Grogna Draco. Et les conversations autour s'étaient brusquement évanouies.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que je pourrais le prendre un instant ? » Demanda t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il n'en fallut pas vraiment plus à Draco pour comprendre, et il laissa échapper une nouvelle exclamation, catastrophée cette fois-ci. Severus, un pas derrière le Gryffondor blond, comprit lui aussi et grogna. « Oh par tous les Mangemorts en enfer, Crivey ! » Et il leva le bras et asséna une taloche légère mais sèche sur l'arrière de la tête du garçon.

Le nouveau-né bougea alors, émit un petit son étranglé, proche du sanglot, dans son sommeil, ouvrit des yeux brumeux et les posa directement sur Dennis, avant de se retourner dans le giron de son père et de se rendormir.

Et celui-ci de fixer dangereusement son parrain. « Ne le frappes pas. » Siffla t-il. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé. Les autres se décidèrent à faire de même.

« Et bien, il ne manquait plus que ça. » Gémit Rémus quand il eut également compris. Il passa un doigt sur le tout petit front de son fils et un sourire étrange vint envahir ses lèvres.

« Tu es plein de surprise, mon petit ange. » Murmura-t-il. Et cela sembla apaiser Draco dans l'instant, et le Veela-père sourit. « Oui, c'est vraiment notre fils. »

Il y eut un silence ensuite, avant que quelques pas ne résonnent dans le salon et finalement, Dennis s'était laissé tomber à genoux devant le couple d'heureux parents.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? » Demanda t-il en avançant une main hésitante vers la couverture de l'enfant. Draco ferma les yeux et serra les dents, ressera un moment encore les bras autour de son fils puis dans un sourire, enfin, tendit le petit tas de couverture au gryffondor. « Dennis, félicitation. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil mais avança ses bras et se tendit quand le petit être fut déposé contre lui. Il le ramena sur sa poitrine et fut émerveillé, un sentiment confus de soulagement, de béatitude et d'affection, l'envahissant soudainement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Souffla t-il encore, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le visage du poupon.

« Et bien, tu es le Valeon de notre fils. »

_1__er__ Avril 1998_

Dennis Crivey était à peine revenu de mission – une mission peu périlleuse mais particulièrement fatiguante, à la recherche d'ingrédients de potions introuvables sur le chemin de traverse désert ou inaccessible ailleurs (les mangemorts étaient _partout_) – qu'il avait pratiquement arraché des bras de son Père le petit Scorpius – et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque_ trois semaines_ – pour lui faire un énorme câlin. L'enfant avait poussé des cris de joies et avait immédiatement saisi dans une de ses petites mains une mèche des cheveux blonds volants de son valeon pour ne plus la lâcher.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » S'enquit Draco Malfoy sans émettre aucune objection à voir son fils ainsi kidnappé. Le benjamin des frères Crivey haussa les épaules, un sourire attentif sur les lèvres alors qu'il fixait le bébé dans ses bras.

« Comme d'habitude. Mission accompli, pas de pertes. On a eu chaud aux fesses pour les huîtres magiques de Portsmouth que le professeur Snape voulait _ab-so-lu-ment _mais on s'en est bien tiré. No problemo. » Expliqua Dennis avec désinvolture. Et il semblait que rien de ce qu'il faisait, la guerre, les missions, alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans, ne le touchait vraiment lorsqu'il était au Cottage Irlandais.

« Et vous ? J'ai appris que vous étiez partis ensemble à Berlin ? C'est Severus qui a gardé Scorpius ? » L'interrogea à son tour le garçon.

« Oui. » Répondit Draco en hochant la tête. Il se tordait les mains, visiblement anxieux. « Hermione et Ron l'ont gardés la deuxième semaine de Mars puis ensuite Severus. Je suis rentré il y a quatre jours mais Rémus est resté là-bas. Une délégation des Loups de l'Est a répondu à son invitation. » Expliqua t-il ensuite.

Dennis haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Draco le suivit. « Et tu ne pouvais pas rester avec lui ? » Demanda t-il avant qu'un grand sourire n'envahisse ses lèvres à la vue des restes de chocolat fondu attendant sagement dans une petite casserole en cuivre. – C'était une des choses que Rémus avait immédiatement appris à Draco alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans ce Cottage, sans pouvoir faire de magie – leur sécurité prévalait la magie.

« Les Loups et les Veelas ne s'entendent pas particulièrement bien, j'ai préféré le laisser faire. »

« Et le fait qu'il soit un Valeon n'est pas un problème ? Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas le sentir ? » Dennis s'appuya contre l'un des plans de la cuisine et fixa Draco qui, même si il tentait de le cacher, paraissait inquiet. « Peu importe qu'il soit un Valeon, il est un Loup avant tout. Il m'a assuré que cela ne posait pas de problème. » Compléta-t-il. Et il semblait maintenant furieux de s'être laissé convaincre. Dennis haussa les épaules et sourit. « C'est sûrement vrai alors. »

Et avec ses mots, il saisit la grosse cuillère en bois pleine de chocolat et l'amena jusqu'à la bouche de Scorpius qui suça avidement, se régalant. « Ooh, tout comme son papa. » S'exclama Dennis en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco – et il semblait en effet que le petit homme était aussi friand de chocolat que son PapaLoup.

« Ne lui en donne pas trop. » Lui dit malgré tout le Père de l'enfant. Dennis haussa un sourcil et remonta un peu le bébé sur sa hanche. « Mais je ne peux pas, commença-t-il d'un ton désolé – _je suis à lui_ alors je ne peux pas dire non alors qu'il me regarde comme ça. Regardes ! » S'exclama t-il, sa voix ne portant cependant que peu pour ne pas effrayer le bébé.

« Regardes ses yeux, je ne peux honnêtement rien faire contre ça. C'est sûrement ce qu'on appelle le pouvoir du Veela. » Expliqua-t-il d'un ton très professoral.

Mais cela ne sembla pas un instant convaincre le Veela adulte qui fusilla – amicalement - son futur beau-fils du regard. « Est-ce que tu veux que mon fils soit obèse ? J'adorerais te voir plus tard _être _à mon fils devenu obèse et capricieux grâce à tes soins. Tu arrêtes. »

Le jeune homme grommela en éloignant la casserole de chocolat fondu et nettoya le visage du bébé avec le petit linge mouillé que lui tendait Draco. L'enfant sursauta de la fraicheur du tissu avant d'émettre un rire et Dennis l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. Il lança un grand sourire à Draco. « Ah, tu vois, même quand je lui enlève son chocolat, il est heureux rien que parce qu'il est avec moi. »

« C'est un enfant-Veela Crivey, naturellement qu'il est heureux d'être dans tes bras. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. « Rabat-joie. Allez viens mon cœur, on va jouer du piano. » S'exclama t-il ensuite en reportant son regard sur l'enfant qui avait calé sa petite tête blonde sur son épaule et suçait avec avidité un doudou-lapin distendu et plat.

Scorpius releva la tête et posa ses mains – et son doudou mouillé – sur les joues de Dennis. « A-No ! » Répéta-t-il solennellement. « Il parle ! » S'exclama Dennis, une fausse moue terriblement émue peinte sur son visage.

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels et posa le torchon qui lui avait servi à essuyer la vaisselle, « Il parle depuis presque un mois, Dennis. »

« Oui mais là il a dit 'pia-no' ! » Lui répondit le garçon l'air incroyablement heureux. « Allez mon poussin, répètes après moi, il libéra une de ses mains et la tint devant le petit Veela – Pa-paLoup. »

« A-pa-Louuuu. » Répéta en hochant la tête sur les syllabes le petit bébé et en accentuant la dernière.

« Pèreuh. » Continua Dennis. « Prèh ! » S'exclama encore Scorpius en tentant d'attraper les doigts de Dennis. Il tourna sa tête vers Draco. « Prèh ! » Répéta-t-il. « C'est bien Sorpius. Père. » Mumura Draco et il fit le tour de la table pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils.

« Et ensuite, reprit Dennis, sa main finalement emprisonnée dans les menottes de l'enfant-Veela – De-nnis ! » Articula-t-il. L'enfant qui regardait son père jouer avec ses petits pieds tourna immédiatement ses yeux vers son Valeon. « Dénnich. » Articula-t-il d'une voix enjouée en souriant.

Le jeune homme soupira exagérément. « Ah, il est juste parfait, un vrai petit ange. »

Draco acquiesça et observa attendrit son fils reposer sa tête au creux du cou de Crivey. « C'est parce que c'est notre fils. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, pour Rémus, l'estomac subitement noué en sachant son Veela si loin malgré le lien.

Dennis eut un sourire compréhensif. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco, ton cher et tendre sait vraiment ce qu'il fait. Et il est bien loin des mangemorts.»

« Je sais. » Murmura Draco, et avec cela, il fit un signe de tête à Dennis et le précéda dans le salon, dont le tapis, entre les fauteuils et le canapé, était recouverts de jouets d'enfant.

« Je sais. »

_21 mai 2002  
_

C'était la première fois depuis presque trois mois que Draco et Rémus se retrouvaient au Cottage, avec leur fils. Et c'était enfin comme si ils étaient une vraie famille, sans guerre ni morts tout autour d'eux.

Les autres étaient en mission, ou au QG, ou quelque part à risquer leurs vie et c'était incroyablement dur pour les deux hommes de faire abstraction du danger qui entouraient leurs amis – leur famille finalement – mais il le fallait, parce qu'il était si rare qu'ils soient là, ensemble, pour un temps, qu'il était presque vitale d'en profiter. Parce que peut être ne serait-il pas possible de recommencer avant longtemps, ou peut être jamais.

Et puis, il fallait qu'il soit ensemble, maintenant. Parce que ce qui s'était passé quelque semaines plus tôt restait en silence, et c'était quelque chose à travers laquelle une famille entière et réuni devait passer.

Mais Draco n'avait pas semblé de cet avis-là depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Rémus soupira.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il en venant entourer la taille de son Veela qui consciencieusement, épluchait des carottes au dessus de l'évier. Il sentit Draco sourire à l'intérieur de lui et posa un baiser sur sa nuque. « Je t'adore. » Répéta Rémus.

Le blond fut secoué d'un petit rire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son valeon. « Je sais. » Soupira t-il en fermant les yeux. – Et c'était si bon pour lui d'être là, contre sa source de vie. Finalement.

Ils auraient pu restés des heures, des années ainsi, pour rattraper le temps perdu, quand une voix enfantine vint troubler leur quiétude.

« Papa ! Viens jouer ! » S'exclama un petit garçon en entrant dans la cuisine, de fins cheveux châtains tombant devant ses yeux. Il tenait entre ses mains un Dragon en peluche et une petit figurine sur un balais de Quidditch.

« J'arrive mon cœur, va préparer le terrain. » Lui répondit Rémus en se détachant un instant de Draco. L'enfant le toisa en haussant un sourcil, certain que son père gagnait là quelques minutes de plus, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de partir la tête haute.

« Mais que je n'ai pas à revenir te chercher ! » s'exclama t-il tout de même en passant la porte, répétant mot pour mot les paroles de ses pères lorsqu'il fallait qu'il vienne – mettre la table, dormir, se brosser les dents, ranger sa chambre. _Tant de choses à faire. _Souvent – tout le temps – Dennis manquait furieusement à Scorpius parce qu'alors, quand c'était son valeon qui le gardait, c'était lui qui faisait toutes ces choses et Scorpius ne faisait rien que jouer. C'était bien.

Dans la cuisine, Rémus caressait doucement le ventre de Draco en souriant contre sa nuque – et c'était bien d'être juste une famille – quand une vague de tristesse, de résignation et de douleur lui fut transmise par son Veela. Le Loup ferma les yeux et perdit ses lèvres dans les cheveux si blond de Draco.

« Draco, Severus a dit que si tu voulais rester ici avec Scorpius, tu pouvais le faire. Est-ce que tu y as repensé ? » Souffla dans son oreille le Valeon. Il sentit très bien le jeune homme froncer les sourcils et il le regarda avec peine s'extirper de ses bras pour se retourner et lui faire face.

« Et tu voudrais que je passe ma vie à t'attendre, jusqu'au jour où tu ne rentreras pas et où je crèverais devant mon propre fils. Non. Je continuerais à aller avec toi aussi souvent que possible, fin de la discussion. » Répondit-il, et sa voix était sévère et résignée. Parce que c'était la guerre depuis tant de temps, et depuis tant de temps ni l'un ni l'autre n'en voyait la fin.

« Tu pourrais rester là pour quelques mois au moins, le temps d'aller mieux. » Continua pourtant malgré tout Rémus. Draco fronça immédiatement les sourcils et entoura son ventre de ses bras.

« Je vais très bien, Rémus, arrêtes avec ça. » « Tu ne vas pas bien. » Le contra immédiatement le Loup en faisant un pas en avant. Mais le blond l'arrêta d'un froncement de sourcil.

« Je vais bien. Je suis même certain que c'est mieux ainsi. Pas de guerre pour lui. »

Une immense peine envahit instantanément Rémus – et cette peine était à lui – et Draco chancela légèrement. « Perdre un enfant n'est jamais mieux que l'avoir bien ici et vivant, Draco. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. »

« Et que veux-tu que je te dises, Rémus. » Siffla Draco, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à son compagnon de vie. D'instinct, Rémus bloqua le lien et serra les dents. « Tu pourrais rester un peu ici, et te reposer. »

Mais le blond ne fit que secouer la tête en réponse – parce que c'était non, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester alors que Rémus était ailleurs. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que Scorpius soit seul avec lui si jamais Rémus ne rentrait pas – _mourait_.

C'est lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire tout ça à Rémus – pour le convaincre – et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il y parviendrait – qu'un cri de terreur retentit et résonna dans le manoir.

- _Oh non, non, non. -_

Les deux hommes, d'un seul mouvement, sortirent précipitamment de la cuisine et surgirent dans le petit salon, prêt à combattre.

Mais il n'y avait visiblement rien à combattre là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que Scorpius, debout, les bras ballants, les yeux perdus, le nez coulant, les joues rougies et des larmes dévalant ses joues. Et ses cris. Draco se précipita sur son fils, se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et prit son petit visage entre ses mains, tentant d'amener son fils à croiser son regard.

Rémus vint se placer à leur côté et attrapa doucement l'une des mains de son fils. « Scorpius, mon cœur, regardes-moi. » Chuchota Draco, comme si parler bas allait faire cesser ces insoutenables cris d'enfant.

Mais Scorpius ne cessa pas, alors Draco pinça les lèvres et le prit contre lui, la tête de son fils contre sa poitrine – parce que peut être son cœur de Veela pourrait calmer le petit garçon.

Les yeux de Draco se remplirent de larmes - parce que les cris de son fils étaient un torture - et il croisa le regard paniqué de Rémus. Il allait dire quelque chose, tenter encore d'accrocher l'attention de son fils, appeler Severus, quand tout doucement le petit garçon contre lui, son tout petit enfant, remonta sa main libre le long de son torse mince, et pinça son petit survêtement bleu ciel au niveau de son cœur. Et Draco sentait la main de son fils se crisper encore et encore et il ferma les yeux.

« Non. » Murmura-t-il, quelque chose déjà dans sa gorge – et il voulait hurler comme son fils.

« Draco ? » L'interrogea Rémus en se rapprochant. « Non, non, non. » Croassa Draco.

« Draco, dis-moi. » Supplia le Loup à côté de lui. « Dennis. » Chuchota Draco, les yeux soudainement écarquillés. Rémus retint sa respiration et posa une main sur la tête de son fils – et l'enfant pleurait toujours si fort.

« Dennis est mort. » Et Scorpius pleurait, et Rémus.

Et Draco alors laissa ses larmes couler - enfin, Merlin. Enfin. Pour son tout petit enfant qui venait de perdre son Veela et qui en souffrirait toute sa vie, pour la guerre qui leur prenait les gens qu'ils aimaient tant, pour cet enfant mort dans son ventre trois semaines plus tôt et pour toutes ses peurs. Parce qu'il était fatigué de ne pas pleurer.

« Dennis est mort, Rémus. » Sanglota-t-il. Et le patriarche, le grand Loup, entoura son Veela et son fils de ses bras et pleura aussi. Parce que la guerre ne finissait pas.

Et c'était comme si la fin n'arriverait jamais.

* * *

_Bonjour - re. à tous. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On en découvre un petit peu plus sur la vie du clan des survivants - qui survivent pas si bien que ça, en fait, lol. _

_Le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau dans le temps et on aura la re-rencontre entre Scorpius et Harry, puis le début des cours, et la rencontre de Scorpius avec Dennis. Un truc aussi déchirant que sa perte. Pour l'enfant à naître, évidemment que Dennis ne sera pas son Veela, mais ce sera tout de même quelqu'un de connu. J'hésitais entre lui et Dennis, mais comme Dennis n'est jamais là... (Et puis, vous savez, j'ai pensé un moment à Teddy Lupin...Mais hahahahaha...Ben c'est pas possible quoi, lol.)_

_Alors, à vous de supputer, chers lecteurs, qu'en pensez-vous. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Neville va en faire un syncôpes._

_Bisous bisous._

_Blibl'  
_


	17. Chapitre 14

_Bonjour - ou bonsoir - à tous. Je suis désolé pour le temps qui a séparé mon précédent chapitre de celui-ci, j'ai été pas mal busy ces derniers temps. Cependant j'espère que ce beau gros chapitre vous plaira. Moi je l'aime tout particulièrement parce qu'il y a mon petit Dennis dedans. _

_Je vous remercie bien fort pour vos reviews, et suis désolé, comme d'habitude, de ne pas y répondre. Mais bon, un chapitre est sûrement un meilleur remerciement qu'un simple 'merci' rapide. _

_Alors je vous dis un MERCI de 3191 mots et vous dit à trés bientôt pour la suite._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_

* * *

**ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Veela_

Chapitre 14

Dennis Crivey était âgé de six ans et demi quand il sut exactement ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Autant son grand frère hésitait-il encore maintenant, alors qu'il avait quinze ans, entre la profession de journaliste et celle de photographe, autant Dennis était-il – et avait-il toujours été – certain qu'il souhaitait plus tard devenir un véritable écrivain. Véritable, parce que depuis enfant déjà, il écrivait et dessinait dans des petits carnets qu'il gardait au secret, de nombreuses histoires fantastiques. Il espérait qu'un jour, il pourrait faire rêver les enfants avec ses livres, de la même façon qu'il en avait rêvé lui-même. Ainsi Dennis avait-il toujours été un peu rêveur et fin prêt quand il le fallait à faire parti des grandes aventures que pouvait lui offrir Poudlard, comme les cours d'Hagrid ou les ateliers secrets d'Harry.

La plupart du temps cependant, quand il n'était plus un apprenti zoologiste ou un preux chevalier en armure, le jeune garçon passait simplement ses journées entre les cours et le parc de Poudlard, là où, dans son jardin secret au milieu d'un immense arbre feuillu, il écrivait et dessinait toutes les histoires fabuleuses qu'il imaginait.

« Dennis, tu rêves. » Le 'réveilla' une voix à sa droite. Il tourna à peine sa tête vers Ginny Weasley et lui tira la langue, repartant quelques instants plus tard dans ses songes. Il entendit cependant clairement la jeune fille lancer derrière elle à voix basse qu'il était sans doute amoureux.

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Ginny. » Marmonna t-il d'une voix bourrue et agacée. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas amoureux. Ou alors, il était amoureux des histoires – ce qui était d'ailleurs un véritable problème, parce qu'il savait que les histoires d'amour des livres, avec les princesses et les princes et tout le tintouin guimauve qu'il appréciait lire – oui, monsieur – n'était qu'illusion.

Soupirant, il planta sa tête dans sa main libre – et il trifouillait sans grande faim ses pates au saumon de l'autre, sa fourchette sifflant d'agacement – et jeta un regard las sur la grande salle.

Il ne se passait plus rien de bien intéressant depuis le début de l'année et, alors qu'il aurait dû s'amuser chaque jour parce qu'il était à Poudlard et que Poudlard était fantastique, il n'avait rien à faire. Les cours d'Harry avaient été supprimés l'année d'avant – et le survivant avait de toute façon disparu depuis presqu'une semaine maintenant – et rien de terriblement héroïque n'était à faire.

_Evidemment _il y avait Voldemort qui était dehors, et l'homme – le Lord de la Mort – menait sa guerre et ils étaient tous en danger, mais Dennis, du haut de ses quatorze années de vie, ne trouvait rien là-dedans de suffisamment passionnant – parce qu'il n'y aurait ni prince, ni princesse, ni gloire lorsqu'il aurait combattu et serait mort comme les autres, après qu'il soit sorti de l'école (ou bien même peut-être avant).

Bref, tout était devenu terriblement compliqué et ennuyeux, et il regrettait presque de devenir chaque jour un peu plus grand.

« De-nnis. » Articula une voix forte à son oreille. Le jeune homme sursauta et lança un regard peu amène à son frère, tout proche de lui. « Quoi ? » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

« Me parles pas comme ça. » Lui répondit l'autre d'une voix de grand frère calme et sérieux. Dennis fusilla Colin du regard avant d'hausser un sourcil.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda t-il finalement. – Définitivement, la grande salle n'était pas un lieu où penser. « Tu es _très _pâle, frangin, lui dit sérieusement le blond. Et ils étaient tous les deux blonds et se ressemblaient presque comme des jumeaux, si on omettait les vingt centimètres de plus de Colin - Et tu trembles. » Continua Colin en fronçant les sourcils. Il leva la main et la posa d'un geste précis sur le front de son petit frère.

« Ça va, je vais bien. » Répliqua Dennis en s'écartant. « Tu es froid. » Fit Colin sans l'écouter le moins du monde. Le plus jeune des frères fronça les sourcils puis ferma les yeux. Bien c'était vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis le matin mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un début de rhume. Peut-être.

« Va voir Madame Pomfresh. » Lui ordonna son frère. Dennis haussa un sourcil et un fin sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. « Non, maman. » Puis il leva les yeux aux ciels.

Ce fut sans doute l'erreur – ou peut-être pas ? – parce que le monde se mit instantanément à tourner et il se sentit basculer du banc, tomber dans les bras de son frère, sans doute, et il y eut des voix, des cris, _des images _autour de lui, dans sa tête et _ailleurs_ et il avait envie de vomir et il y avait quelque chose – quelqu'un ? – là.

Avec lui.

Lui.

Merlin.

* * *

« Dennis Crivey ? »

Scorpius hocha la tête et humecta ses lèvres. « Oui. » Répondit-il encore. Comme si le dire à voix haute rendait la chose plus vraie. « Tu avais quel âge, Scorpius ? » Demanda douloureusement Draco en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

L'enfant haussa les épaules et grogna, tentant vainement de retenir de nouvelles larmes de glisser sur ses joues. « Quatre ans. » Répondit-il d'une voix faible. Et il ferma les yeux quand il entendit son pèreLoup hoqueter.

« Comment ? » Chuchota l'homme. Encore une fois, Scorpius haussa les épaules. « On ne sait pas vraiment. Du moins je ne sais pas. Il a été enlevé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était en mission avec son frère et il a touché quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû toucher, puis il a disparu. C'était sûrement un portoloin. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils…enfin…Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé donc… » Expliqua l'enfant d'une voix hachée, chargée des souvenirs terribles de ces jours de deuil.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Rémus en se penchant pour déposer un baiser profond dans ses cheveux. Puis le Loup Garou se redressa de nouveau, passa une main dans le dos de Draco – et il semblait que le jeune père – il était père maintenant – était plus touché par la mort de Dennis que Scorpius – mais l'enfant s'y était probablement habitué maintenant.

« On va changer tout ça, rien n'arrivera. Tout ira bien. » Promit le blond en entourant de ses mains le visage de son fils. « Rien de tout ça n'arrivera. »

« Draco. » L'appela cependant Rémus. Le Veela tourna son visage vers son valeon et fronça les sourcils. « Oui ? » Murmura t-il sans comprendre l'air sérieux et douloureux de l'homme.

« Il a déjà tout vécu, tu ne pourras pas effacer ça. » Draco retourna son visage vers son fils et cligna des yeux en avisant son air défait et abominablement triste. – Oui bien sûr, rien n'irait jamais plus bien pour son fils. Parce qu'il était aussi le fils de personnes du Futur – d'eux-même – qui étaient mortes torturées sous ses yeux.

Le Veela sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Oui. Mais on peut faire en sorte que ça aille mieux. Que de belles choses remplacent ce qui est arrivé. »

Ce fut alors que Scorpius allait répondre – un 'oui'. Un 'd'accord'. Un petit quelque chose qui rendrait à son père le sourire. Parce qu'il voulait revoir son père Veela sourire – que cela se produisit.

« Scorpius! »

* * *

« Dennis ! »

« Dennis ! »

Des voix criaient autour de lui, et il était sûr qu'elles allaient faire éclater sa tête si elles continuaient. Alors il essaya de les faire taire. De murmurer à Colin de la fermer, de faire comprendre à Ginny Weasley de ne pas le secouer ainsi ou d'articuler à Hermione de ne pas faire autant de bruit avec sa bouche mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres et il grogna. Bien, il s'était sans doute passé quelque chose quelque part, là-bas, et il était encore revenu à la maison dans un état lamentable.

Ou bien non. – Hermione.

Hoquetant et s'étouffant douloureusement, comme si on venait de le tirer hors de l'eau, le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et même si il fut assailli et aveuglé par la lumière il ne les ferma pas.

« Hermione. » Croassa-t-il en fixant la jeune femme – non, c'était encore une jeune fille - - Par l'enfer, que se passait-il ? – avec effarement. « Hermione. » Répéta-t-il encore.

Parce que ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit là. Parce qu'Hermione était morte là-bas.

« Dennis, tout va bien, tu as eu un malaise. Tu es à Poudlard. » Lui parlait-elle d'une voix douce, pensant sûrement attirer son attention et le rassurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas être rassurer.

Et il ne _pouvait pas_ être à Poudlard. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Grogna-t-il en tentant de s'extirper des bras, des mains qui se tendaient vers lui.

« Arrêtes de faire le con Dennis. » Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers son frère et écarquilla brusquement les yeux, son cerveau tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. – Et l'explication la plus cohérente était qu'il était mort.

Parce qu'Hermione était morte, et que Colin n'avait pas été aussi jeune depuis plusieurs années.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix encore rauque. « Tu as fait un malaise. Est-ce que tu sais qui nous sommes ? » Recommença à l'interroger calmement Hermione, comme si la jeune femme possédait un brevet d'infirmière. Avec horreur, Dennis se mit à penser que c'était tout à fait le genre de Bellatrix de faire des blagues morbides comme celle-ci. Par Merlin, Hermione était morte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » Retentit subitement une voix derrière le regroupement d'élèves. De soulagement, Dennis laissa échapper un long soupir et tenta de se redresser. Son frère l'aida avec dévotion – et Dennis voulait lui donner un coup de poing et le garder en joug jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qui se passait – et les yeux clairs du garçon tombèrent dans ceux sévères et froids de Severus Snape.

« Severus, putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t-il, sa voix beaucoup plus sûre. Il y eut plusieurs halètements autour de lui et Dennis fit le tour des visages bien connus de ses anciens camarades de classe.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de chercher véritablement à comprendre tout ce que ces uniformes signifiaient car il fut brusquement remis sur ses pieds par le professeur de potion et entraîné hors de la salle.

« Severus, cet enfant est mon élève, je vais m'en occuper. » Claqua une voix toute aussi connue et _oubliée_ que celle d'Hermione derrière eux. Encore une fois, Dennis chercha effaré, la source de la voix. Il tomba sur le visage pincée de sa directrice de maison et une exclamation de surprise échappa encore à ses lèvres. « Il est l'élève de tous les professeurs. _Je _m'en occupe. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, Minerva, voyez le directeur. » Et sans un mot de plus, Snape continua à tirer Dennis derrière lui, les réprimandes de Mc Gonagall résonnant dans le grand Hall.

« Donc, il se passe quoi ? » Demanda de nouveau avec un peu plus de calme le gryffondor – Parce qu'avec Severus, tout avait toujours une explication rationnelle et logique.

« A vous de me le dire, Crivey ? Commencez donc par m'expliquer de quel droit vous utilisez mon prénom et me tutoyez, et ce, devant tous les élèves de votre insupportable maison. »

Rien de rationnel ni de logique ici, donc. Fermant fort les yeux – peut-être qu'ainsi, il se réveillerait de ce cauchemar – Dennis grinça des dents et tira d'un coup sec sur son bras, forçant Severus à s'arrêter. L'homme se retourna vers lui - et les faibles lumières éclairant le couloir des cachots lui donnaient une apparence terrifiante - et claqua sa langue sur son palais.

« Je vais vraiment me fâcher, Crivey. » Ah alors oui, sans doute était-ce là réellement une espèce de jeu de rôle de mangemorts. Maintenant, l'homme allait se mettre en colère et sans rien y comprendre, Dennis allait être torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Et Scorpius allait crier, et pleurer et le réclamer et il ne pourrait plus jamais être là – Bien sûr, c'était sans doute là la raison pour laquelle il avait été kidnappé. Affaiblir le fils des résistants les plus connus.

L'expression du jeune homme se durcit brusquement et Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Lequel es-tu, salopard ? » Siffla Dennis en faisant un pas en arrière, sortant sa baguette. « Vous avez fait un chef d'œuvre ici, continua-t-il en faisant le tour du couloir – je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était possible de créer une telle illusion. »

Et il était fatigué et véritablement terrifié mais il fallait qu'il soit brave. Pour son Veela, pour son frère, pour ses 'beaux-parents'. Il allait même essayer de ne pas crier tout de suite.

« En quelle année sommes-nous, Crivey ? » Demanda subitement le professeur de potion, l'air de ne pas avoir un instant l'intention de sortir sa baguette. Dennis fronça à son tour les sourcils, les yeux cependant toujours braqués sur les moindres faits et gestes – étrangement inexistants – de l'_illusion_.

Son cerveau cependant, vagabonda quelques secondes autour de la question de son professeur, réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment – et Dennis était un garçon intelligent – avant de fixer intensément l'homme en face de lui.

« Ce n'est absolument pas possible. » Déclara-t-il en faisant encore un pas en arrière. « Je crains que ça le soit terriblement en ce moment, monsieur Crivey. Vous êtes en 1996, le 21 décembre, pour être précis. Puis-je savoir d'où vous venez ? »

« Mai 2002. Severus, ce n'est pas possible. » Répliqua Dennis. Snape leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers lui mais le garçon fit de nouveau plusieurs pas en arrière. « Oh par Merlin, Crivey. Que pensez-vous qu'il est alors en train d'arriver ? » Demanda d'une voix froide le directeur des Serpentards, certainement agacé par cette perte de temps.

« Oh et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais étant donné que Poudlard est la demeure principale de Voldemort depuis bientôt deux ans, je m'attends étrangement à être torturé. Vous savez, les mangemorts adorent se changer en personne de confiance. Je crois que ça a commencé quand ils ont remarqués que se faire torturer par Harry rendait les prisonniers bien plus terrifiés. Et fous. Vite. » Expliqua Dennis d'une voix sèche et presque violente – il allait se faire torturer, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait remonté le temps. C'était juste encore une espèce de combine tarée de cette psychopathe de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Vous avez sans doute des milliers de bonnes raisons de penser que vous êtes victime d'une torture psychologique particulièrement malsaine, bien que je ne sois pas aussi sûr que vous que votre existence ait tant d'importance que cela, mais je peux vous assurer que vous êtes bien en 1996, Crivey. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, vous devriez simplement vous regarder dans un miroir. Je doute que vous ayez encore l'air d'un gosse dans quatre ans. » Répliqua un peu plus calmement le professeur Snape.

Dennis haussa un sourcil et invoqua rapidement un miroir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement quand il s'aperçut que non, l'enfant qu'il voyait se refléter dans la glace n'était plus lui du tout. Du moins, pas le Lui qu'il était depuis qu'il se battait. Manquait surtout la longue cicatrice sur sa joue qu'il s'était faite faire – par un dragon en colère – quelques heures plus tôt.

« Sachez que j'ai une valeur terriblement élevée dans mon temps, professeur Snape. » Lâcha-t-il en baissant finalement le miroir – en baissant finalement sa garde, acceptant l'incroyable réalité.

« Bien sûr, je suis certain que vous êtes un brave guerrier qui suit bien sagement les ordres qu'on lui donne, Crivey. Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais ça ne vous donne pas pour autant une quelconque importance. »

Whou, Snape s'était tant assagi – fatigué ? – durant la guerre que Dennis en avait oublié que l'homme était un sacré salopard du temps de ses études.

« Je suis le valeon du fils de Draco Malfoy et de Rémus Lupin. Vous savez, votre filleul et son Valeon ? » Quelque chose alors se tordit en lui - et il le sentit au fond de lui, présent - et il écarquilla les yeux, remontant brusquement sa baguette sur Snape.

« Je me suis fait avoir, hein ? » Articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Je suppose que si j'étais un mangemort, avouer que vous êtes un personnage clé est une belle connerie digne d'un Gryffondor, en effet. » « Tout le monde sait qui je suis. Je parlais du fait que tu m'ais pris pour un con, Lestrange. » Snape eut visiblement l'air assez surpris avant d'arborer un air définitivement énervé.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit Crivey. Comment faut-il faire pour que vous compreniez que vous avez remonté le temps ? »

« Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord couper le lien qui me lit à mon Veela, espèce de stupide mangemort de merde. » Répondit Dennis du tac-au-tac. Il permit un sourire mauvais d'étirer ses lèvres. « Mais j'avoues que tu as vraiment failli m'avoir. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais quand même essayer de me tirer d'ici. »

Et il leva sa baguette rapidement, un sort de découpe fusant vers le maître des potions. « Bordel Crivey ! » S'exclama Snape en faisant un bond de côté et en tirant rapidement sa baguette, d'un geste, l'espion récupéra la baguette de son élève et s'avança vers lui.

« Vous êtes un piètre combattant, Crivey. » Mais sans doute n'était-ce pas vraiment vrai, parce que Dennis ne bougeait plus du tout, et ses yeux s'étaient posés bien ailleurs que sur Severus Snape.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix cassée. Le professeur de potion suivit le regard de son élève - ancien élève? - et tomba sur le jeune Scorpius, en larmes, et aussi pâle qu'un mort. « Dennis ? » Articula l'enfant secoué de sanglots en tendant les bras malgré la distance qui le séparait de son Valeon.

« Ah oui, Crivey, vous arrivez peut être de 2002, mais ce jeune homme vient tout droit de 2009. Vous le connaissez sûrement. » La voix de Severus était ironique – même si, même lui, avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar – mais Dennis l'entendit à peine.

« Scorpius. » Murmura t-il en s'avançant rapidement jusqu'au garçon. Il ouvrit ses bras et attira son Veela contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux, son visage, son cou - parce qu'il le fallait, parce que - par la Wicca et Merlin! -, il devait alors avoir disparu là-bas quand Scorp' était tout petit, l'avoir détruit, fait pleurer, crier, l'avoir abandonné - alors que Scorpius s'accrochait à lui désespérément et grimpait dans ses bras, les bras de son valeon _vivant_ le soutenant et le serrant fort contre lui.

« Tu es vivant. » Pleurait Scorpius encore et encore et encore dans le cou de Dennis et le gryffondor de souffler en réponse _encore et encore et encore_ qu'il était là.

* * *

_Ouep, ça y est, ce chapitre est bien fini._

_Je suppose que certains d'entre vous seront déçus de ne pas voir Riry, mais ils sont là dés le prochain chapitre. Cependant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et la grande révélation - hahaha, vous croyiez vraiment que Dennis pouvait VRAIMENT être mort? - - Bien oui, sans doute, mais bon, lol...Moi je savais qu'il avait disparu et qu'il n'était pas vraiment vraiment mort quoi. Parce que Dennis est tellement mignon avec Scorpius que ça aurait pas été pareil si on avait tout recommencé depuis le début. Et je ne voulais pas que Scorpius soit tout seul tout seul._

_Ah, en tout cas, je suis contente de ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai bien aimé décrire la personnalité des deux Dennis, celui encore rêveur et celui de la guerre et lorsqu'il ne sait pas si il faut croire Severus ou non. Je pense que je serais dans le même état, même si j'étais un sorcier, si on me disait que je venais du futur. Hahaha, la bonne blague. _

_Bon, ben je vous dis à bientôt et vous fais un gros bisous. _

_Blibl'  
_


	18. Chapitre 15

_Bonjour à tous, et merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews. Voici le nouveau chapitre, et sûrement le dernier de mes fics avant un long moment, je commence ma deuxième année de droit et c'est pas de la tarte, et je suis en plus en plein déménagement. Donc, pas le temps du tout d'écrire. Ce chapitre est écrit depuis un moment, je me demandais si je devais écrire une suite mais finalement je le préfères ainsi. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_

* * *

**ANIMA VEELA**

_Chapitre 15,_

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois puis soupira dans l'étreinte rassurante de son Veela. Merlin, que c'était bon d'être simplement là, et de se savoir – de se sentir – aimé inconditionnellement et pour toujours.

« Lucius. »Souffla-t-il. Et rien que ce petit mot – _Son nom _- contenait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'homme.

« Bonjour bel endormi. » Murmura Lucius en réponse, se déplaçant légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son Valeon.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda le petit brun. Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse et posa sa main sur l'une des joues du Veela pour l'attirer encore vers lui et l'embrasser plus profondément. Harry fit ensuite glisser ses bras autour du cou de Lucius et enfouit son visage contre sa nuque.

- Je t'aime. » Croassa-t-il. Et c'était abominable pour lui – ça lui serrait le ventre et amenait une boule dans sa gorge et des larmes dans ses yeux, de savoir que son Veela allait mourir – l'abandonner, disparaître, ne plus jamais être là, contre lui, dans ses bras.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » asséna Lucius presque avec dureté. Il se redressa et entraina Harry avec lui, le gardant sur ses genoux. « Ça-n'arrivera-pas. » Répéta-t-il, ses longues mains entourant le visage bien trop résigné de son petit Vaelon.

« C'est le futur, pourquoi le futur devrait-il changer ? » Et par cela il entendait que le futur ne pouvait pas changer.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et l'embrassa fort, tentant par le lien de lui faire passer toute sa confiance en l'avenir.

« Si Scorpius est là, c'est que l'avenir doit être changé. » Harry sembla réfléchir un long moment, les yeux fermés, les mains crispées sur la poitrine de Lucius, puis il acquiesça finalement en rouvrant les yeux. Il haussa les épaules et humecta ses lèvres – et il tremblait, mais peu importe – « D'accord. Je vais faire un effort pour y croire. »

Et il le devait de toute façon, pour ne pas perdre un instant auprès de Lucius tant qu'il était encore là. Lucius grogna – et Harry lui envoya un regard perdu, puis pinça les lèvres et ferma le lien.

« Harry. » Soupira le Veela d'un ton douloureux. « Non. Ne me demande pas de ne pas être terrifié. Je vais tuer des gens. Je vais tuer Rémus et Draco et d'autres gens et… » « Tu ne vas tuer personne. » L'interrompit Lucius, haussant le ton. « Et même le toi révolu ne les a pas tué. Tu es mort. Ils ne font que se servir de ton corps. »

Mais le lien était fermé et Lucius ne pu qu'observer Harry hocher la tête encore, lisible comme un livre ouvert. Et il savait que son Valeon voulait crier et pleurer, se rouler en boule et gémir, terrorisé, et ne plus jamais sortir de cette pièce. Le gryffondor se sentait sans aucun doute infiniment et terriblement impuissant et certain que tout ce qui était arrivé ne pourrait être changé.

« Viens. » Lâcha finalement Lucius en se dégageant, gardant les mains d'Harry dans les siennes et l'entrainant hors du lit. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Et c'était rompre cette volonté de rester enfermé là tout le reste de leur vie.

« Manger, au cuisine. »

Le lien était toujours fermé – et c'était douloureux – mais Lucius sut qu'Harry allait faire cet effort, sortir. Même s'il s'en sentait incapable, et qu'il était à la limite de refaire une crise de panique. Trois mois semblaient définitivement trop courts.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des appartements que Dumbledore leur avait offert, ils manquèrent percuter Rémus et Draco, et à leur suite, Scorpius, Severus et – Et Lucius haussa un sourcil haut – un jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane. Il n'eut cependant pas un instant pour réfléchir à son identité parce qu'Harry avait laissé échapper le lien et qu'il était terrifié et désespéré.

Serrant sa main, Lucius l'attira contre lui et le garçon se serra le plus possible, comme si ne rien voir allait tout annuler. « Scorp', viens-là. » Parvint une voix froide et suspicieuse aux oreilles de Lucius. Et il sentit Harry relever la tête pour voir qui avait parlé. « Il n'est pas dangereux. » Répondit la douce du fils de Draco et Rémus.

Mais le garçon ne prêta pas grande attention aux mots du plus jeune et lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer contre lui. Il fronçait les sourcils et plissait le nez, visiblement en proie à de nombreux doutes et questions.

« Dennis ? » Murmura Harry en se sortant un peu de l'étreinte de Lucius. Le garçon – Dennis – ne fit que lui envoyer un regard dur avant de faire un pas en arrière. Les yeux du jeune Valeon s'écarquillèrent et il lança un regard perdu à Rémus. « Dennis vient du futur. Il est arrivé tout à l'heure dans le corps du Dennis du présent. »

« Du futur ? » S'étonna Lucius – et il ne pouvait pas ne pas être étonné parce que cela faisait deux intrus dans leur temps, et cela commençait à devenir un peu gros. « Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » Continua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir aussi, figurez-vous. » Lui répondit Dennis, ne prêtant pas attention à Scorpius qui tentait de lui expliquer la situation.

« Tu es le Valeon de Scorpius ? » Souffla encore Harry, tremblant de peur et de honte – parce que Merde, il avait détruit leur famille et leur vie et il avait tué tout le monde et… -

« Ça suffit ! » Lucius saisit son menton et posa un baiser bref et rapide sur ses lèvres avant de plonger son regard dur dans ses yeux. « Tu n'es pas ce Harry-là. Et ce n'est pas ta faute. Et toi !, et il se tourna vers Dennis qui les regardait toujours avec cette sorte d'incertitude méfiante dans les yeux – et dans les gestes – arrêtes d'agir comme si tu étais menacé. Tu ne l'es pas. »

« Et comment pourrais-je en être sûr ? La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, vous étiez mort. » Siffla Dennis, et Harry gémit mais le garçon n'y prêtait pas grande attention. « Dennis, regardes autour de toi. Tu es à Poudlard, en 1996, et Scorpius et toi venez du futur. Tu ne crois pas que si nous étions vraiment des mangemorts déguisés, nous vous aurions déjà fait du mal ? »

Le blond respira profondément et ferma un instant les yeux en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur Scorpius.

« Je n'en sais rien, d'accord. Je ne sais pas. Mais imaginons que je baisse ma garde et que vous me tuiez, je serais baisé. » Scorpius soupira et s'extirpa des bras de son valeon, avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues. « Regardes-moi Dennis, j'ai 12 ans, et tu sais très bien que je ne mens pas et que je suis vraiment là parce qu'il y a le lien. Tu as disparu quand j'avais 4 ans. Rien que cela devrait te faire comprendre que nous ne sommes plus vraiment à l'endroit auquel nous appartenons. Ou dans le temps auquel nous appartenons. Crois-les.»

Dennis ferma les yeux vivement - et il était clair qu'il ne faisait pas juste tout cela pour les embêter, mais parce qu'il était réellement et incommensurablement inquiet et effrayé que tout ce qu'il était en train de voir ne soit qu'une illusion.

Il finit cependant par hocher lentement la tête et rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant comme si sa vie en dépendait dans ceux de son Veela. Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur son nez et le serra dans ses bras.

« D'accord. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » Demanda-t-il, s'adressant toujours plus à Severus qu'aux autres. Parce que c'était toujours Severus qui organisait les plans et donnait les ordres là-bas.

Mais l'homme ne fit que hausser les épaules et lança un regard vers Lucius – Lucius qui était mort et que Dennis n'avait jamais connu. L'homme pour qui – à cause de qui ? – Harry tuait et torturait encore et encore.

« Si on commençait par entrer dans l'appartement ? » Murmura Harry, alors que Lucius avait l'air de chercher ce qu'il pourrait effectivement faire. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui - et Dennis ne souhaitait pas vraiment regarder mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, parce que le garçon avait un air tellement doux et des yeux encore tellement innocent que c'en était presque douloureux. Une douleur dont il voulait se rappeler pour ne jamais tenir rigueur au Harry de son temps. Parce qu'il n'y était pour rien.

« Excellente idée monsieur Potter. Rentrons. » Lui répondit Severus Snape, laissant le soin à Lucius de rouvrir la porte. Ils se regroupèrent tous dans le salon et s'assirent sur les canapés et les fauteuils, et il était très clair que Dennis n'avait pas un instant l'intention de laisser son Veela s'éloigner de lui. Et finalement, c'était rassurant pour le jeune garçon, parce qu'enfin quelqu'un était là et savait leur futur – ou du moins une partie – et c'était en plus Dennis, alors que Dennis était mort si longtemps avant. Tout était à la fois terriblement fou et extraordinaire.

* * *

_Et bien voilà. Ici se termine la première partie de cette fic. La deuxième aura lieu trois mois plus tard... XD. Mais je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera, lol._

_Bon courage à vous quoique vous fassiez et à la prochaine._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	19. Partie II Chapitre 1

**ANIMA VEELA**

Partie II

_Chapitre 1_

Le développement de la grossesse de Draco aurait dû être empli de joie – Observer son ventre grandir, cette vie se développer, la magie Veela entourer Draco auraient dû être source de célébrations et de ravissement pour chacun. Elle avait dû certainement être une merveilleuse expérience avant que le Futur ne les rattrape. Mais désormais, elle n'était que confirmation que ce qui avait été et aurait dû être changé par l'arrivée de Scorpius et Dennis continuait de se réaliser.

Mais Draco souriait quand même. Il était assis là sur le divan des appartements qu'il partageait avec Rémus, Scorpius assis à côté de lui et il souriait, parce que peu importe que sa grossesse semble être de mauvaise augure pour tout le monde, pour lui, c'était une petite vie qui grandissait en lui, un petit être qu'il avait sous les yeux et dont il ne pouvait être que fier. Même si il le savait, l'enfant dans son ventre ne serait jamais vraiment Scorpius – il n'aurait d'ailleurs même pas le même prénom. Mais il aurait le même visage, et Draco était ravi de savoir que son fils serait aussi beau – adorable.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Scorpius, je suis très content qu'il soit là. » Scorpius, un peu pâle et inquiet se tourna vers lui et sourit doucement, avant de hocher la tête et de tendre sa main. Draco l'attrapa et la serra avant de reporter son regard sur Rémus et Lucius, assis à la table de la salle à manger en train de discuter sérieusement, les sourcils froncés.

Il sentit Scorpius se recroqueviller un peu contre lui et de nouveau porta son regard sur son fils et lui sourit. « Rémus aussi est heureux. Et il est fier de toi. Il est juste inquiet de savoir comment les choses vont changer. Parce qu'elles vont changer, j'en suis persuadé. »

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains si clairs n'en semblait pas si sûre, mais en trois mois, Draco était devenu cette sorte de présence rassurante – et peut-être (probablement) était-ce en réalité son don de Veela qui agissait sur eux – qui les calmait et leur donnait de l'espoir. Il était devenu terriblement utile lorsqu'Harry avait ces horribles cauchemars qui le paralysaient et lui faisaient rejeter son propre Veela. Lucius en souffrait terriblement, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la présence de Draco était une bénédiction pour chacun d'entre eux, les crises d'Harry étant parfois si violente qu'elles en ébranlaient les fondations magiques de Poudlard.

« Dennis et Harry sont redevenus amis, c'est déjà un beau changement tu ne crois pas. » Dit Draco en continuant à caresser de son pouce le dos de la main de son fils. Scorpius acquiesça et sourit à la mention de son valéon.

Les premières semaines après l'arrivée de Dennis avaient été tendues. Le jeune homme avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser Scorpius en présence d'Harry, même s'il était conscient que le garçon – parce qu'Harry n'était encore qu'un garçon et non pas ce corps mort empli de magie noire qu'il était devenu – ne ferait pas de mal à son Veela. C'était instinctif et cela avait surpris tout le monde que le seul à réellement le comprendre soit Harry. Mais le survivant avait respecté cette peur en Dennis et n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Scorpius que quand il était entouré.

Aujourd'hui les choses heureusement avaient changés. Dennis était d'une grande aide car il savait plus de choses que Scorpius, qui n'avaient jamais vraiment pu leur donner les détails ni de l'enlèvement de Lucius, ni des évènements tragiques qui avaient suivis sa mort.

« J'espère juste que rien de mal ne va arriver. » Répondit Scorpius, la voix tendue par l'appréhension. Et Draco fronça les sourcils parce que c'était comme si son fils savait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dit. Draco écarquilla les yeux et resserra sa prise sur la main sur garçon.

« Scorpius. »

L'enfant – parce que c'était encore un enfant, même si Draco n'avait que quatre ans de plus que lui en ce temps – il restait son fils et cela le rendait plus vieux – croisa son regard et pâlit avant de rosir légèrement et de baisser les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, Dennis passa la porte le visage fermé et vint s'agenouiller devant Scorpius et l'attira contre lui. Un silence pesant envahi la pièce, Lucius et Rémus abandonnant leur conversation et Harry et Ron rentrant le visage fermé, à la suite de Dennis.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Draco en se redressant, les légères formes qu'avait prises son ventre en quatre mois ne le dérangeant pas encore trop dans ses mouvements. Il observa attentivement les yeux de son fils quitter le regard rassurant de Dennis et se poser rapidement sur Harry.

Et puis Lucius laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit là, au fond de lui, dans son âme de Veela cette petite chose qu'il n'avait pas encore perçu avant, parce qu'ils étaient toujours si inquiets. Et cela aurait dû être quelque chose de magnifique de ressentir cette présence, cette toute petite nouvelle présence. Mais Scorpius était pâle et Dennis était triste et il secoua la tête.

« Non, » chuchota-t-il, la gorge serrée et les larmes – de fatigue et de détresse, parce qu'Harry était si fatigué de ses cauchemars, de cet enfer _qui se répétait_ et il ne pourrait certainement pas subir cela en plus – et Lucius se leva et attira en un instant son Valeon dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, je… » Commença Harry d'une voix emplie de résignation.

Il tourna son visage dans l'étreinte de Lucius et celui-ci fixa Scorpius et Dennis qui détournèrent tristement le regard. « Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, par l'enfer ? » Siffla Lucius. Et il devait rester calme malgré tout, pour ne pas énerver son Valeon.

Mais la colère de Lucius n'était pas assez forte pour libérer la magie d'Harry et Harry se blottit un peu plus contre lui - et c'était rassurant parce que ses accès de magie était de plus en plus dangereux alors il se devait de rester calme en toute situation, même dans celle-ci – ce genre de situation si injuste et frustrante et _non rien ne changeait et rien n'allait changer et ils allaient tous mourir - _ _**et il allait tous les tuer –**_ si il ne faisait rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Rémus, son regard passant du couple enlacé à Scorpius et Dennis.

Parce que cela faisait quelques semaines qu'Harry avait semblé aller mieux, qu'il avait peut-être retrouvé un peu d'espoir. Il semblait qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés.

« Scorpius, s'il te plaît. » Supplia-t-il son fils, ses yeux presque alarmés. Était-ce quelque chose dont Harry ne pourrait pas se relever, encore ?

D'abord, Scorpius secoua la tête et pinça les lèvres, comme si, s'il refusait suffisamment longtemps d'avouer ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit, cela allait disparaitre et tout allait aller mieux. Mais rien n'allait mieux, tout empirait – ou non, tout allait juste comme cela s'était passé avant et c'était terrifiant, pour chacun d'entre eux, mais spécialement pour les deux voyageurs qui avaient déjà tout vécu et qui ne souhaitaient pour rien au monde repasser par ces années d'enfer.

« Harry attend un enfant. » Avoua finalement Dennis.

Et Rémus ne sut pas si le hoquet horrifié qu'il entendit sortit de sa bouche ou s'il venait d'Harry, de Lucius ou même de Ron mais – mais _Merlin, Merlin, non – _mais alors Harry devait avoir aussi été enceint dans cet autre temps qu'il tentait de perdre par tous les moyens, et il l'était aujourd'hui quand même – et cet aujourd'hui devait être le même jour que dans l'autre temps pour que Scorpius ait été si calme toute la journée.

Harry avait été enceint au moment où Lucius était mort. Il avait été enceint alors que Voldemort l'abreuvait de Venin. Et le Venin avait dû tuer l'enfant à l'intérieur de son Valeon aussi sûrement que n'importe lequel des plus violents poisons. Il fallait un Veela pour rendre possible la grossesse d'un Valeon. Le Venin n'était qu'une drogue utile à la survie corporelle du Valeon, pas celle de son âme. Et l'enfant était né de l'union de leurs âmes.

« Rien ne change, hein ? Tout se passe comme avant. Ça ne sert à rien. » Souffla Harry contre lui avant de se reculer. Et son visage était un masque d'impassibilité – et ses yeux étaient emplis de résignation froide et lasse.

« Pourquoi la Wicca ferait-elle cela ? » Demanda Draco – posant la question que tout le monde se posait depuis longtemps déjà. Pourquoi avoir ramené Scorpius et Dennis ici, dans ce temps, si rien de ce qui s'était passé ne changeait.

« Pourquoi la Wicca empêcherait-elle la création d'un enfant Veela ? La magie Veela est presque indépendante, comme ta grossesse, Draco, l'était en réalité. Il faut cesser de tout attribuer à la Wicca. Si elle s'infiltrait aussi sûrement dans les affaires des sorciers, jamais aucun de nos choix ne seraient fait pas erreurs, jamais nous n'aurions eu de sorciers noirs – ni n'aurions plus de libre-arbitre. Vous avez couché ensemble et votre lien a créé cet enfant, comme il a été créé avant. Ce n'est pas cela qui doit être modifié et nous le savons. Les choses ne changent pas ainsi. » Intervint Rémus en se levant. Il alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir au côté de Draco et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Nous sommes le 4 Avril 1997 – c'est apparemment le jour exact de l'annonce de la grossesse d'Harry dans notre temps. Comment alors que nous sommes là, n'avons-nous absolument pas modifié la variabilité d'un tel phénomène. Comment Harry peut-il être tombé enceint exactement au même moment que de là où nous venons, alors qu'en ce temps, aucun voyageur du Futur n'est venu bouleverser la ligne du temps ? Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Rémus – Expliqua Dennis posément – et c'était quelque part étrange de voir ce jeune homme de 14 ans parler comme un adulte, même si c'était ce qu'il était. - Mais admets que ce n'est pas normal. Tout se passe comme si nous n'étions jamais arrivés. Comment alors pourrions-nous changer quelque chose à ce qui va se passer après ? »

Harry soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière avant de fermer les yeux très forts. « Peut-être qu'il faut que j'avorte, cela changera peut-être le cours du temps. » Il grimaça sous la peine que ressentit sans aucun doute Lucius qui s'éloigna de lui. « Non, cela n'en vaut pas la peine, Harry, s'il te plaît. » Le pria immédiatement le Veela en lui saisissant les mains.

« Mais si rien ne change, ce bébé mourra de toute façon. »

« Mais rien n'est sûr pour le moment Harry, et tu ne t'en remettras jamais si finalement les choses changent et que ce bébé n'y était pour rien. » Tenta de le raisonner Rémus alors que Lucius semblait incapable de former une pensée cohérente tant la pensée de _tuer_ ce petit être vivant _déjà_ à l'intérieur de son Valeon le paralysait.

Harry, sans s'extirper de la prise que Lucius exerçait sur ses mains se tourna à demi vers Rémus et lui lança un regard presque hanté. « Mais Rémus, si les choses changent après que j'ai avorté, comment savoir qu'elles auraient changés si je n'avais pas avorté. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que ce jour précis, dans le temps de Dennis et Scorpius, j'ai annoncé ma grossesse et que dans trois mois, Lucius sera enlevé et sera tuer et que ce bébé mourra parce que je serais drogué par le Venin Veela. Rien n'a encore changé malgré leur présence. Avorter – Avorter semble la seule chose tangible sur laquelle on ait suffisamment de prise pour changer réellement ce qui s'est passé. »

C'était douloureusement – abominablement – logique et il n'y eut plus un bruit pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité dans la pièce. Puis finalement, Draco s'extirpa des bras de Rémus et se leva, son ventre pointant légèrement sous la tunique encore assez serrée qu'il portait et rejoignit son père et Harry. Il attrapa les mains de Lucius et libéra celles d'Harry pour le tourner vers lui. Puis il se saisit doucement de l'une d'elle et la posa sur son ventre. Harry retint son souffle et ferma les yeux.

« Est-ce que cela vaut le coup de prendre un tel risque. Ce sont des vies Harry – c'est un autre petit Scorpius qui est là – et ici, - et il se saisit de l'autre main et la posa sur le ventre d'Harry encore plat – Ici, c'est Lucié ou Narcisse ou Hamnet ou Lilian ou Emmeline ou Tetra qui verra peut-être le jour dans un monde meilleur, parce que tu auras pris le risque. Parce qu'on aura tout fait pour protéger Lucius, pour te protéger toi, pour nous protéger nous – et il se montra lui-même et son petit ventre – et on sera heureux. C'est un risque, un risque évident et douloureux et _risqué_ mais est-ce que cela n'en vaut pas la peine ? »

Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant dans la pièce, tandis qu'Harry fixait alternativement la main de Draco sur la sienne, sur son ventre puis celle qu'il tenait contre l'enfant à l'intérieur de lui et cela semblait si simple, si calmement et évidemment possible qu'Harry était prêt à se laisser envahir de cette illusion magnifique que c'était possible.

Et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Scorpius, sur cet enfant pourri, gâché, presque totalement détruit par le simple fait d'avoir vécu et il se recula et secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Murmura-t-il. Avant de lancer un regard féroce à Draco qui recula d'un pas. « Regardes Scorpius, regardes ce que ton fils est devenu parce que tu auras voulu le garder – » Il s'arrêta un instant et écarquilla les yeux avant de croiser un bref instant le regard de Dennis. Puis il se focalisa de nouveau entièrement sur Draco. « Scorpius a été heureux oui, mais à quel prix, et pour combien de temps. C'est un gosse de douze ans qui tremble en permanence parce qu'il a été poignardé par une putain d'épée maudite que _je_ lui ai enfoncé dans le ventre dans le futur parce que personne n'était plus là pour le protéger – Parce que ses parents sont morts sous ses yeux en hurlant et que peu importe ce que vous essayez de faire croire aujourd'hui, ses parents sont morts et il s'en souviendra toute sa vie et ce bébé qui est dans ton ventre et qui va naître le terrifie certainement bien plus que tout le reste. Est-ce si mal de penser que ne pas laisser ce bébé venir dans un monde en guerre serait une bénédiction pour lui ? Qui est le plus cruel ici Draco, qu'est-ce qui vaut le plus le coup ? – empêcher son enfant de souffrir une douleur que même un adulte ne devrait pas connaître, ou le permettre parce que peut-être, par l'opération de la bonne volonté de la Wicca, il ne sera pas foutu en l'air dès les premières années de sa vie, ou pire tuer par son propre père. »

Harry s'arrêta là – et c'était suffisant sûrement – avant de fusiller Draco du regard – et Draco était terriblement pâle désormais, et entourait son ventre de ses bras comme si les mots d'Harry risquaient de l'atteindre physiquement – et Harry quitta finalement la pièce sans un regard de plus.

Lucius fit un pas pour le suivre mais les sanglots qui s'échappèrent alors des lèvres de son fils le retinrent et il devança Rémus et le serra dans ses bras. Il serra son fils – le seul qu'il aurait sûrement jamais alors – dans ses bras et tenta de le rassurer, d'effacer ce que son Valeon, son âme-sœur, celui qui portait son enfant dans son ventre venait de dire.

Ce fut Ron, Dennis et Scorpius qui choisirent de partir à la poursuite du survivant.

* * *

« Tu ne crois pas que c'était un peu trop. »

Harry leva les yeux de sur ses genoux et croisa le regard incertain de Dennis, Ron et Scorpius. « Lucius a fermé le lien, je pense que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait, non ? » Demanda-t-il, et c'était à son tour de ne pas être très sûr de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il déplia les jambes qu'il tenait jusqu'alors contre lui et posa ses mains sur son ventre, son expression s'adoucissant considérablement lorsqu'il posa son regard dessus.

« Peu importe si c'était trop ou pas, rien de tout ça n'est arrivé dans le passé. Je me souviens que vous étiez tous les deux extatiques quant à cette grossesse – c'est le premier vrai changement qui soit arrivé, si on continue comme ça, peut-être que nous pouvons aussi changer le reste. » Dit Dennis en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle sur demande.

Scorpius fut le seul à rester debout et il se tritura les mains un moment avant de parler. « Harry, tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé à propos des risques pour le bébé lorsque le lien est fermé. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux garder tes distances avec Lucius pour aussi longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le petit brun releva son regard sur lui et pinça les lèvres. « Les livres disent que la magie d'un Valeon suffisamment puissant peut compenser l'absence prolongée de son Veela lors d'une grossesse. »

« Mais nous n'avions rien trouvé sur quand le lien est fermé. » Continua Scorpius, ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

Ron se redressa et sembla réfléchir un moment avant de relever la tête. « Est-ce qu'il est vraiment utile que le lien soit fermé pour un si long moment – après tout, est-ce que le fait simplement qu'Harry fasse croire à Lucius qu'il ne veuille pas de l'enfant et qu'il soit en froid avec Draco n'est pas déjà suffisamment différent de ce qui s'est passé avant. Après tout, Lucius reste ton Veela, même s'il n'accepte pas ton rejet, il ne pourra pas rejeter le lien, ça le tuerait. »

« Mais des Veelas ont déjà gardés le lien fermé pour punir leur Valéon pendant plusieurs semaines. »

« Ce qui est encore un truc totalement bizarre auquel je ne comprends rien. Rappelles-moi déjà, l'histoire comme quoi le Veela n'est jamais sensé pouvoir faire souffrir son Valeon… » Dit Ron en secouant la tête. Scorpius sourit doucement malgré l'expression défaite d'Harry et vint s'asseoir à côté de son oncle.

« Fermer le lien Veela n'est pas à proprement douloureux, ce n'est pas le couper ou quelque chose d'aussi drastique. Le Veela continue à ressentir la présence de son Valeon et le Valeon celle de son Veela, seulement les sentiments ne sont plus partagés. Ce n'est même pas vraiment une punition, c'est plus quelque chose comme… » Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et jeta un regard à Dennis qui sourit.

« C'est plus comme si le Veela boudait son Valeon et qu'il attendait qu'il vienne ramper à ses pieds pour demander pardon… Mais sans réelle méchanceté. » L'aida Dennis. Scorpius acquiesça et Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Et ça marche même dans des situations aussi difficiles. » Demanda Ron. Scorpius se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Dennis et celui-ci soupira alors qu'Harry levait la tête vers Ron.

« C'est là qu'est le problème, Ron. Non, normalement, une dispute de cette envergure ne devrait pas engendrer une fermeture du lien, au contraire, je devrais déjà être assis avec Lucius pour en parler, parce que chacun de nous va se mettre à souffrir rapidement de cette situation. C'est pour ça que garder le lien ouvert est préférable à le garder fermer, parce que cela pourrait vraiment altérer le développement du bébé. A l'inverse, si le lien est ouvert, et si je dois réellement faire croire à Lucius que je ne veux pas de cet enfant jusqu'au jour de son enlèvement, je vais devoir le ressentir vraiment, pour que Lucius le ressente aussi, et je suis terrifié à l'idée que mes pensées affectent le bébé. »

« C'est une putain d'impasse. » Murmura Ron.

« C'est une putain de situation compliquée. » Acquiesça Dennis.

« C'est notre putain de seule solution. » Continua Scorpius. Ron lui donna un léger coup de coude et fronça les sourcils. « Language, gamin. » Le sermonna-t-il. Et Scorpius éclata de rire, détendant immédiatement l'atmosphère et faisant doucement sourire les autres.

« Mais Tonton Ron, c'est toi qui as commencé. » Se plaignit faussement Scorpius. Ron haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. « Tu devais être un gosse infernal. » Dit-il.

« Oh c'était un petit amour. Il avait juste à cligner des yeux pour que tout le monde soit à ses ordres – répondit Dennis en se redressant tandis qu'Harry s'enfonçait dans le canapé et fermait les yeux, un sourire quoiqu'un peu inquiet, sur les lèvres, - même Severus était toujours aux petits soins pour ce sale gosse manipulateur. Il n'y avait guère que Draco qui pouvait lui résister. » Leur raconta Dennis. Scorpius se leva et vint s'asseoir contre lui, se blottissant contre sa poitrine et fermant les yeux.

« C'était notre rayon de soleil. » Continua Dennis d'une voix plus calme, emprunte de nostalgie. Le calme envahit doucement la pièce et chacun resta longuement silencieux, se rappelant le passé, et priant pour l'avenir.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas salué à la suite d'un chapitre que j'en suis presque émue. J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre vous fera aussi plaisir qu'il m'en a fait à moi en l'écrivant. J'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiète à l'idée que toutes mes idées se soient envolés, parce que mon esprit tourbillonne de fic Sherlock en ce moment et je dois me mordre les doigts pour ne pas les commencer...Un conseil, si vous n'avez pas encore vu cette série de 3 épisodes absolument fabuleuses, courrez-y vite, mais en VO surtout. Et comme ça, quand je vous en écrirais des tartines, vous serez pas largués. Mais je vais essayer de bien avancer mes autres fics avant de me jeter dans la gueule du Loup - sauf s'il s'avère que ce sont des OS, là je ne garantis rien._

_En tout cas, ce nouveau chapitre est bien là, et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié._

_A bientôt, _

Blibl'_  
_


	20. Partie II Chapitre 2

**ANIMA VEELA**

PARTIE II

_Chapitre 2_

Ce fut supportable pendant deux jours – la fermeture du lien et l'effort qu'il fallait à Harry pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec Lucius fut possible pendant deux jours entiers seulement. Ensuite, les nausées d'Harry semblèrent s'intensifier et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser en permanence.

« Ce ne marchera pas. » Dit Harry, la gorge serrée. Parce que s'il allait voir Lucius maintenant et qu'ils rouvraient le lien, alors Lucius saurait immédiatement à quel point Harry adorait cette petite vie qui grandissait en lui et il en serait heureux et tout redeviendrait comme avant – et il _fallait_ que quelque chose change.

« Peut-être que si. Harry, tu ne peux pas risquer de perdre ce bébé – tu dois aller voir Lucius, on trouvera un autre moyen de changer l'avenir. » Lui dit Ron en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et si on y arrive pas et si… » Mais Ron l'interrompit d'une pression de la main sur son épaule et le força à le regarder.

« Tu vas perdre le bébé si tu ne ré-ouvres pas le lien. Tu es lié par un lien Veela à Lucius, on savait que ce serait peut-être infaisable, maintenant on en a la preuve, on ne peut pas aller plus loin. »

Et Harry savait que Ron avait raison, mais un regard sur Dennis et Scorpius lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ce serait horrible que rien ne change.

« Il faudrait… » Mais Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce qu'une douleur terrible envahit alors l'esprit d'Harry en un instant et il se plia en deux, laissant échapper un hurlement de douleur. Il eut à peine le temps d'entourer son ventre – et Merlin, il ne voulait pas que Voldemort tue déjà son bébé – avant qu'il ne sente son esprit être attirer bien plus loin que son corps.

« Bonjour Harry, » siffla une voix juste contre son oreille. Harry se sentit trembler et il ferma les yeux très fort - et il avait tellement mal.

Il finit par les rouvrir quand il sentit une respiration juste sur son visage et tomba dans les orbes rouges sangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Mon petit doigt m'a dit que mon fidèle Lucius m'avait trahi de la plus vil des manières. » Susurra Voldemort, toujours aussi proche, toujours bien trop proche. Et Harry déglutit et son esprit tenta de faire le tri dans les personnes qui savaient et qui auraient pu les trahir et cela ne pouvait pas être Ron, ni Hermione, ni Dennis parce qu'ils étaient avec eux dans le Futur et…

« Ah, c'est donc ça. » S'extasia presque Voldemort, et Harry aurait pu pleurer parce qu'il venait de livrer la plus terrible des informations à Voldemort. « J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ce petit garçon, il a l'air absolument délicieux. » Continua-t-il. Et Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de se forcer à faire un pas en avant, et il repoussa violemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec toute la force dont il était capable, la douleur qu'il ressentait le faisant trébucher même dans son esprit.

« Vous ne le toucherez pas. » Tenta-t-il de crier. Mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un murmure féroce, empli de douleur.

« Oh, j'aimerais te voir m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit Harry. Ce petit Malfoy sera à moi, et je lui ferais regretter le jour où il est venu au monde – où le jour où il est venu jusqu'à vous. Tu crois que sa présence signifie quelque chose, Harry. Tu crois que tu as une chance de gagner, tu crois que Lucius ne sera pas à moi – tu crois que tu ne seras pas à moi. »

Une peur, une terreur terrible et une détresse immense envahirent l'esprit d'Harry et il s'entendit presque sangloter dans les bras de Lucius – parce que Lucius était là et il tentait d'ouvrir le lien avec toute la force de sa magie Veela - - mais ils avaient fermés le lien deux jours entiers et cela avait été trop long.

« Je sais tout Harry – je vois tout. Parce que j'ai moi aussi un intéressant petit serviteur qui vient de très très loin. » Harry hoqueta et se recula vivement.

Mais Voldemort tenait fermement ses bras – et c'était comme des serres acérées plantées dans sa chaire – et l'homme – le monstre – se mit à rire.

« Rien de ce que vous ferez pour empêcher ce qui a été n'arrivera, parce que ce qui aurait dû se passer a déjà disparu, je l'ai fait disparaître. J'envisage de faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusant. »

Il sourit, et c'était un sourire horrifique. « On repart à zéro, Harry. Et dans peu de temps, cette petite vie sera à moi. » Et il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Harry et il aurait voulu pouvoir vomir mais c'était son esprit et il était violé et - .

Puis Voldemort s'avança doucement, trop doucement, et Harry pleura jusque dans son esprit lorsque les lèvres translucides et trop minces de Voldemort se posèrent sur sa cicatrice.

Ensuite, il n'y eut rien d'autre que du noir et Harry aurait aimé ne jamais plus rien connaître d'autre.

* * *

Il sentait quelqu'un pleurer contre lui, ou sous lui. Il était étendu contre un torse – le torse de Lucius sans doute – et il était secoué de sanglots, des larmes roulant sur l'une de ses épaules, là où Lucius avait semble-t-il enfoui son visage.

« Harry. » Pria Lucius. « Harry, Harry, réveilles-toi. » Et Harry était réveillé mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas, parce que sinon tout serait vrai et – non – non.

« Il sait. » Croassa-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lequel son ventre se contractait encore et encore et il chercha un instant son bébé, la petite magie Veela roulée à l'intèrieur de lui avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Il a – Il – Quelqu'un connaît l'avenir, lui a dit que Scorpius et Dennis étaient là. Il a dit qu'il venait aussi du Futur. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui vient du Futur, Lucius, et il est avec Voldemort. Il – Il a déjà changé tous ces plans. Ça ne sert à rien. » Puis il se mit à pleurer et essaya de s'accrocher aux bras de Lucius qui l'entourait. « Ça ne sert à rien. Il veut Scorpius et il veut notre bébé et je ne sais pas comment le battre parce que j'attends un bébé. Lucius, je suis fatigué. » Sanglota-t-il.

Et il en avait assez maintenant et il voulait que tout s'arrête, que cela cesse, qu'il ne souffre plus. Il en avait tellement assez.

« Je sais. Je sais Harry. »

Doucement Harry se tourna dans l'étreinte de Lucius et s'allongea presque sur lui, se serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui. « Je veux garder ce bébé. Je suis désolé. Je croyais que si je te faisais croire que je n'en voulais pas, et qu'on fermait le lien, alors cela ferait une différence suffisante avec le Futur d'où vienne Dennis et Scorpius, parce que rien n'a changé pour le moment et j'ai tellement peur que tu meures mais… Mais Voldemort a déjà changé ses plans parce qu'il sait, il sait tout. »

« Tout ira bien Harry, je te le promets. On va trouver un moyen et tout ira bien. Crois-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Harry finit par hocher la tête parce qu'il était épuisé et que pour cinq minutes, il pouvait essayer de se convaincre que Lucius disait la vérité. Et il y croyait encore un peu quand il réussit à s'endormir.

* * *

« Maître, croyez-moi, enlevez Lucius Malfoy n'est pas la meilleure solution – je le sais, je l'ai vécu. Mais je pourrais vous amener Harry Potter, Rémus Lupin et Dennis Crivey – eux seront pratiquement paralysés par l'étirement du lien Veela, tandis que Lucius, Draco et Scorpius Malfoy seront trop agités pour penser convenablement, et seront réduit à cet état d'animal dont ils sont si proches. » Murmura l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

Les yeux rouges vifs du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'allumèrent d'une lueur malveillante et il laissa échapper un rire froid – et ravi, quelque part. « Tu me plais, mon garçon. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance, mais si tu me les amènes vraiment, alors tu auras droit à tout ce que tu veux. A part les deux petits, ils sont à mois. » Et Voldemort eut un air mauvais, rêveur et affamé.

L'homme vêtu d'une cape noir hocha la tête et s'agenouilla. « Je ne vis que pour vous servir Maître. Croyez-moi, le seul fait d'être ici à vos côtés me remplit de joie. Le Futur a changé si vite que j'ai craint un instant de ne pas être capable de terminer le rituel et de ne pas être là à tant pour vous sauver. Être là, à vos côté est ce qui me rend heureux. »

A genoux, tête baissée, l'homme entendit les robes larges de Voldemort bruisser tandis qu'il descendait les trois marches menant à son trône. « Lèves-toi, mon fidèle. » Murmura Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Et l'homme se releva et fixa derrière son masque le visage satisfait et curieux de Voldemort.

« J'aimerais voir ton visage, mon fidèle, et connaître ton nom. »

Le Mangemort fit rapidement un pas en arrière et secoua la tête. « Maître, dit-il, et il y avait un tel dévouement dans sa voix que Voldemort le laissa lui nier ce droit. – Maître, savoir mon nom, connaître mon visage, risquerait votre vie – je ne peux pas – et sa voix était emplie de ferveur et de crainte aussi – je ne peux pas risquer votre vie. Je donnerais la mienne pour vous, et s'il fallait que je meurs pour vous empêcher que vous me voyiez, je n'hésiterais pas. Laissez-moi vous amener ceux qui voilent vos desseins, et ensuite, quand tout sera certain, je vous promets que vous saurez immédiatement qui je suis – je vous le jure. » Expliqua l'homme en se rapprochant et il était si près désormais que quelque chose – une certaine compréhension – s'alluma dans les yeux de Voldemort et ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

« Dis-moi seulement, murmura-t-il – de là où tu viens, es-tu à moi ? » Demanda-t-il. Et il y avait tant de Luxure dans sa voie que sa magie la répercuta dans l'air et l'air se fit plus épais, plus lourd. Encore un peu plus, l'homme s'approcha de lui et passa une main sur le torse trop fin de Voldemort.

« Maître. » Dit-il. Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Voldemort pour comprendre que cet être dévoué devant lui, lui appartenait.

« Parfait. » Murmura Voldemort tout contre l'homme, ses lèvres frôlant l'image des lèvres de son mangemort sur le masque. « Parfait. »

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger des appartements de Lucius et Harry et personne n'osait parler. Harry était assis pratiquement sur les genoux de son Veela et ne s'était pas éloigné de lui depuis qu'il était revenu et personne n'osait commencer à parler.

Puis Draco – sans doute parce que ses humeurs étaient changeantes et ébranlées, se leva brusquement et – et souffla bruyamment et se rassit.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit. » Dit-il finalement, sans lever les yeux de la table. Harry se crispa un instant contre Lucius puis hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Et je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment – même si, c'est un peu vrai. Mais – enfin, Scorpius est extraordinaire, rien ne serait suffisamment terrible que pour faire regretter sa présence ou son existence. Vraiment. Je pensais juste que si – que si on ne se parlait plus, que si tout ça changeait par rapport à ce qui s'est passé, alors on aurait une chance. Ça n'a servi à rien, et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. »

Draco l'observa pendant un moment, un bras autour de son ventre et son autre main tenant fermement celle de Scorpius avant qu'il ne hoche finalement la tête.

« D'accord, je te pardonne. »

« Bien. Parfait. Maintenant que le silence pesant est brisé, Scorpius, Dennis, nous avons besoin de vous pour savoir qui pourrait être cet homme qui a rejoint Voldemort et lui donne toutes ces informations. » Dit alors Severus en se redressant. Lucius et Rémus le fusillèrent du regard mais déjà Scorpius et Dennis se fixaient, semblant presque communiquer par la penser et cherchant dans leur souvenir qui pourrait être l'homme.

« Sincèrement, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Dit Dennis. Scorpius haussa les épaules également et pinça les lèvres. « Il a recruté de nombreuses personnes après que Lucius ait été tué. Comme Harry était de son côté, personne n'avait vraiment plus foi en l'ordre et – les gens étaient tellement lâches. Ils se sont cachés et ont dénoncés de nombreuses personnes – des attaques de plus en plus fréquentes ont commencés à toucher le monde moldus, et quand Voldemort a pris le Ministère, il a jeté un sort sur l'eau, qui empêcherait les Moldus d'avoir des enfants. Il comptait les faire disparaître. » Continua Scorpius, et il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. « Les effets n'étaient pas encore tout à fait visible quand j'ai disparu, mais rien que l'idée qu'il soit arrivé si loin – il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix faible.

Dennis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe tandis que Draco resserrait sa prise sur sa main dans un geste réconfortant.

« Parfait – donc nous n'avons aucune idée de qui pourrait être cet homme. » Reprit Severus,, et il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait pas tomber dans des effusions de sentiments larmoyants une nouvelle fois.

« Nop, aucune. » Répondit Dennis en tournant son sourire vers lui – et Rémus, Lucius et Scorpius sourirent devant l'aisance avec laquelle Dennis interagissaient avec Severus et qui semblait toujours déstabiliser l'homme.

« C'est absolument parfait. » Soupira Severus en jetant un regard sur chacun d'eux. « Dans ce cas-là, voilà mon plan. »

Et d'un geste de baguette il fit apparaître de nombreux parchemins devant lui et se mit à parler.

Et au fur et à mesure, son plan prit forme, et sembla presque réalisable et un petit espoir, quelque chose, apparut dans la pièce.

* * *

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu.  
_

Blibl'_  
_


	21. Partie II chapitre 3

**Anima Veela**

Partie II

_Chapitre 3_

Le plan de Severus était simple. Appâter l'entière armée de Voldemort pour une bataille à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment – ce qui serait déjà assez compliqué en soi. Puis de le faire exploser, par des moyens moldus.

C'était une solution brute et probablement déloyale mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Harry combatte réellement. Ce serait un essai, accompagner d'une prière pour que cela marche.

Et si cela ne marchait pas, au moins pouvaient-ils espérer que la bombe tuerait quelques-uns des fidèles de Voldemort.

Et peut-être réussirait-il du même coup à éliminer cet allié du passé que Voldemort avait réussi à trouver – ou que le Mangemort avait trouvé lui-même.

« Il faut au moins essayer. » Dit Lucius alors qu'Harry, assis contre lui sur un des grands sofas du bureau de Dumbledore venait de soulever le problème de la prophétie.

« En espérant que ça ne nous retombe pas dessus par la suite. La magie et la technologie moldu n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. » Fit Rémus.

Severus lui envoya un regard noir et croisa les bras. « Et bien, trouves donc une meilleure solution. » Aboya-t-il presque – et ils étaient certainement tous très fatigués des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« Severus… » Gémit Draco en le fusillant du regard. Severus allait répliquer, son regard sombre déjà ancré dans celui de son filleul lorsque Lucius, repoussant légèrement Harry se leva et tendit sa main vers son Valeon.

« Ça suffit, dit-il, réduisant Draco et Severus au silence – nous sommes tous épuisés et rien de bien ne sortira de cette conversation. Rémus, met Draco au lit. Dennis, met Scorpius au lit – et Scorpius dormait déjà profondément sur le Gryffondor. Ronald, au lit. Severus, pareil. »

Et avec ça, il se baissa et prit Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune homme protesta légèrement mais se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son Veela.

« A demain. » Et sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce.

-O-

La mission échoua. Du moins ne tua-t-elle pas Voldemort, mais quelques-uns des mangemorts furent tués sur le coup. Donc, même si ce n'était pas la victoire qu'ils attendaient, c'était tout de même mieux que si tout avait été en vain.

Le point positif cependant, est que le vingt-six juin, date à laquelle l'explosion eut lieu était la date précise du jour où dans le Futur de Dennis et Scorpius, Lucius aurait dû être enlevé.

Harry, même si la mission ne tua pas Voldemort, ne put s'empêcher d'en pleurer de joie. Enfin – enfin – le futur était changé et peut-être que cela entrainerait quelque chose de bien, de meilleur pour leur futur à eux. En tout cas, cela leur donna de l'espoir.

Lorsque deux mois plus tard, après que Voldemort se soit montré discret sur ses attaques et que chacun eu pu profiter de la grossesse de Harry et de Draco malgré l'inquiétude constante que le manque d'activité du Seigneur des Ténèbres leur infligeait, les trois Valeons disparurent, cet espoir latent qui les tenait tous disparut en un instant.

_Harry, Draco, Rémus, Dennis et Scorpius s'étaient rendus sur le chemin de traverse accompagné d'Hermione, Ron et Severus. Ils souhaitaient absolument acheter des affaires pour les futurs bébés. C'était une journée ensoleillé et le chemin de traverse était très fréquenté malgré la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Severus et Rémus entouraient les plus jeunes comme si à chaque seconde, une attaque pouvait avoir lieu – ce qui, naturellement, pouvait bien être le cas._

_Cependant, lorsqu'au bout d'une heure, Harry et Draco se furent extasiés devant un grand nombre de petit boddy, et de petits costumes, et de nounours, et de petites barboteuses, Scorpius gémit d'ennui et tira Severus derrière lui pour qu'il l'accompagne chez les frères Weasley. Et Severus, trop pris par les babillements du fils de son filleul, ne vit pas la silhouette sombre qui le croisa et entra dans la petite boutique pour enfant. _

_Draco était fourré au fond du magasin, posant mille questions à la vendeuse épuisée sur les différentes sortes de landau et de berceau, tandis qu'Harry, Rémus et Dennis repliaient avec soin les quelques dizaines de vêtements que les deux hommes enceints avaient sélectionnés._

_L'homme – cette silhouette sombre et menaçante – fit quelques pas vers eux et se tint immobile un moment. Rémus fut le premier à s'apercevoir de sa présence et il se tendit brusquement et releva la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillant en apercevant la large capuche noire qui cachait le visage de l'individu. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'un sort l'atteint. Harry et Dennis se retournèrent alors brusquement vers lui avant de chercher la source du sort et de tomber à leur tour sur le mangemort – parce que ce ne pouvait être qu'un mangemort, et Harry eut à peine le temps de lâcher un cri de terreur lorsqu'un sort l'atteint également, puis en un instant Dennis fut à terre avec lui._

_Des pas précipités retentirent sur le côté mais l'homme s'étaient déjà rapprochés d'eux, et avec un sourire malveillant à peine visible sous sa cape, il disparut avec les trois valeons, le cri de Draco les suivant dans la magie tourbillonnante._

Lorsque Severus avait surgit dans la boutique, tenant un Scorpius presque hystérique dans ses bras, la vision de Draco à terre, en train de hurler fut presque assez pour lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Parce que c'était son petit filleul adoré qui était là, se tenant le ventre et réclamant celui qui le maintenait en vie et le rendait heureux.

Et le perdre, ou perdre Scorpius, ou même Lucius et avec eux Harry, Dennis et Rémus – qui, même si il ne les aimait pas par principe étaient tout de même devenu sa famille – lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur.

Scorpius dans ses bras, Severus se laissa tomber à genoux devant Draco et posa une main sur son épaule, et sans un regard pour la vendeuse tétanisée, il transplana devant les portes de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, il se sentit immédiatement tiré en arrière et il aperçut Lucius se jeter pratiquement sur son fils et son petit-fils pour les prendre dans ses bras, et Severus put voir que l'homme tremblait mais il tentait tout de même vainement de les calmer avec sa magie de Veela.

Et en les voyant là, presque déjà détruit, Severus sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge et des larmes roulées sur ses joues pâles. Parce que c'était trop, maintenant. Et ils étaient tous fatigués et il fallait que cela cesse.

Le bruit terrible d'un éclair – et ce ne pouvait pas être un éclair normal – qui retentit au dessus de leur tête à cet instant fit craindre en un instant le pire au maître des potions.

Et il avait raison. Il vit Scorpius se redresser brusquement dans l'étreinte de Lucius, Draco se tendre, et Lucius amorcer un geste – quoique ce fut – puis en un autre instant ils avaient à disparu.

Et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, Severus laissa échapper un sanglot.

-O-

Dennis asséna un coup de poing violent au Mangemort lorsqu'ils réapparurent, la magie du transplanage ayant annihilé celle des Stupéfix et l'homme allait sans doute répliquer lorsqu'un rire retentit dans la pièce et Harry, Dennis et Rémus se figèrent d'effroi.

Ils tournèrent lentement leur visage vers le fond de la pièce et aperçurent le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lever de son trône et descendre les quelques marches. Il s'arrêta ensuite un instant, puis applaudit.

« Mon cher fidèle, tu as désormais toute ma confiance. » Dit Voldemort en approchant encore. Il posa une de ses mains translucides et trop maigres sur l'épaule de son mangemort et éclata de nouveau de son rire glacial. Puis de son autre main, qu'il tourna légèrement sur la droite, il activa un sort de magie noire et Dennis fut forcé de retomber à terre, et les trois valeons de s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Voilà, enfin. » Susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus froide. « Vous êtes à votre place, enfin. Et aujourd'hui, je gagne. » Murmura-t-il encore. Son mangemort s'éloigna alors légèrement de lui et baissa la tête. « Maître, mon Seigneur. » Se prosterna-t-il presque. Et Harry aurait voulu hurler, et le frapper – et prier, supplier pour que Voldemort ne le tue pas et ne tue pas Dennis et Rémus parce qu'il y avait le petit bébé de Draco qui ressemblerait à Scorpius.

Et c'était les hormones sûrement, parce que même si tout était terminé et qu'il avait peur de mourir, Harry n'aurait certainement jamais laissé ses larmes couler devant Voldemort, mais le valeon ne put empêcher un hoquet d'échapper à ses lèvres et il ferma fort les yeux pour tenter d'empêcher les nombreuses larmes qui roulaient déjà sur ses joues, de s'échapper encore.

« Oh Harry, » soupira le Seigneur des Ténèbres – et son soupir était jubilatoire – « Tu savais que tout finirait ainsi, je te l'ai dit. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui – après tout, je ne voudrais pas condamner mon petit héritier si délicieux. » Et Harry pleura encore un peu plus et resserra ses bras sur son ventre.

Ce fut à cet instant que les trois Malfoys apparurent dans la salle, juste derrière Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres alerté par l'afflux de magie se retourna brusquement, et ne perdit pas de temps pour lancer un sort vers les nouveaux arrivants, et sur son visage était encore présent un grand sourire ravi.

Mais le sort rebondit sur un bouclier bleu, formé sans aucun doute par la magie des Veelas en colère et à cet instant-là, précisément, le mangemort maintenant en face de Voldemort fit glisser sa capuche, s'avança brusquement vers Lucius, Draco et Scorpius, ferma les yeux, et posa sa main sur leur magie.

Il y eut plusieurs éclairs, plusieurs bourrasques de magie qui firent trembler les fondations du Manoir Jedusor puis un silence presque solide envahit la pièce, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Voldemort tourna des yeux rubis fulminant sur son mangemort, qui rouvrit les yeux – des yeux bleus, plein de magie.

Puis il disparut brusquement et le temps reprit sa course. Le bruit des sanglots d'Harry, le bruissement des robes des Veelas debout, près à se jeter sur leur Valeons pour les protéger de tout mal, et le Mangemort, qui réapparut aussi brusquement qu'il avait disparut, juste derrière Voldemort.

Et d'un mouvement de bras, une force bleutée, presque comme une étoile, au creux de ses deux paumes, il abattit toute la puissance des Veelas en colère à l'intérieur de la poitrine de Voldemort.

Le temps s'arrêta alors encore une fois. Puis littéralement, Voldemort explosa en un feu d'artifice de magie noire et bleu.

Puis tout redevint calme, seul les respirations erratiques de chacun rompant le silence terrifiant – qui suivait la victoire.

« Et bien, c'était chaud. » S'exclama alors le mangemort – qui n'était plus un mangemort alors. Et Lucius fut le premier à s'approcher de lui et le prit brusquement dans ses bras.

« Espèce de stupide petit enfoiré. Si tu n'étais pas déjà si vieux, je t'aurais consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps. » Murmura-t-il dans les cheveux du jeune homme, assez fort cependant pour que tout le monde entende. Les cinq autres, qui s'étaient tous jetés dans les bras les uns des autres, ouvrirent de grands yeux et s'approchèrent de l'étrange duo.

Le jeune homme inconnu laissa échapper un rire fatigué et entoura Lucius de ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa. » Dit-il enfin. Et Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, avant de se précipiter vers eux.

« Tu es… » Commença-t-il alors que Lucius et le jeune homme se séparaient et se tournaient vers lui. Le regard vert-gris de l'inconnu – de leur fils – se posa sur lui et un sourire envahit son visage – et oui, certainement était-il leur fils, parce que son visage fin et pâle criait son appartenance à la famille Malfoy tandis que ses petits lunettes rectangulaires et la masse de cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens sur le haut de sa tête affirmait son héritage Potter.

« Wha, tu n'as pas du tout grandi, Papa. » Dit l'homme et Harry tendit à son tour les bras vers lui et se jeta presque dans ses bras.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Murmura-t-il contre son épaule – parce que son fils – Merlin c'était son fils ! – devait faire une tête de plus que lui.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment puis croisa le regard de Lucius qui hocha la tête. « Vous m'avez appelé Edward. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas si en réalité ce n'est pas moi qui me suis donné mon prénom. » Rit-il. Et il avait si léger, si heureux, que Harry eut juste envie de rire contre lui.

Mais le cri de Draco, suivi de l'appel alarmé de Rémus le réduirent au silence et il se retourna brusquement vers eux.

« Draco ! » S'exclama Lucius en se précipitant sur son fils. « C'est le bébé. » Réussit à croasser Draco avant qu'un nouveau cri de douleur ne lui échappe.

« Il faut retourner immédiatement à Poudlard, je crois que le travail à commencer. » Fit Rémus, tentant visiblement de retenir sa panique – en vain.

« Ok, j'ai encore suffisamment de votre magie en moi, serrez-vous les uns aux autres, et je vous ramène. » Leur ordonna Edward d'une voix autoritaire. En un instant, tous furent en contact les uns avec les autres et dans un éclair de Magie Veela, ils transplanèrent, réapparaissant à Poudlard – directement dans l'infirmerie.

« Mettez le sur le lit ! » Cria presque Edward avant que l'un d'eux put en faire la remarque.

Rémus souleva rapidement Draco et le déposa aussi délicatement que possible sur le lit, le veela se roulant immédiatement en boule, ses bras autour de son ventre et des larmes de douleur roulant sur ses joues.

« Je vais chercher Pompom, » les informa Dennis. Mais personne ne l'écouta vraiment, car Edward écartait doucement Rémus avant de se pencher doucement vers Draco, une main caressant son front puis ses cheveux. « Allez Hamnet, c'est l'heure. » Chuchota-t-il. Et Draco ouvrit ses yeux gris sur lui et une petite lumière d'espoir y apparut

« Il s'appelle Hamnet ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque de douleur. Edward lui répondit par un sourire doux avant qu'une nouvelle contraction ne fasse crier Draco de nouveau.

Et un cri d'enfant, de tout petit nouvel enfant retentit dans l'infirmerie. Edward entendit Rémus soupirer de soulagement et s'approcher, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il lui déposait déjà son fils dans ses bras – ce qui permit aux autres d'apercevoir le visage bien trop pâle de Draco, et le manque de mouvement de sa poitrine.

Et la magie – la joie veela – ressentit par Rémus se dissipa et le Valeon lâcha un cri rauque de désespoir. « Draco, oh non, non, non, non. » Dit-il, et il semblait près à se jeter sur son Veela mais Edward se retourna en un instant sur lui et le retint.

« Non, restes-là ! » Cria-t-il presque. Puis il se retourna de nouveau sur Draco, posa une main sur sa propre poitrine et murmura quelques mots en Veela. Et Lucius protesta, essaya de protester, de le retenir, de l'arrêter – mais son fils voulait sauver Draco, voulait sauver son demi-frère et – « Edward. »

Mais Edward avait déjà sorti cette petit boule de magie de vie de sa poitrine et la déposa contre celle de Draco.

Qui en un instant l'absorba.

Et avant même qu'Edward ait touché le sol, et que Draco ne reprenne sa respiration, le fils de Lucius et Harry disparut.

Et un nouveau silence – terrifiant, lourd – sembla comme envelopper le temps.

* * *

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à bientôt,_

_BIZ_

Blibl'_  
_


	22. Partie II Chapitre 4 EPILOGUE

**ANIMA VEELA**

Partie II

_Chapitre 4 – EPILOGUE_

Edward aurait souhaité pouvoir dit à ses parents que tout allait bien aller, qu'il serait en vie là où il réapparaitrait et que tout irait bien.

Mais la vérité était qu'il n'en savait rien. Lorsque le Futur avait finalement changé, grâce à l'arrivée de Dennis et Scorpius, Harry avait pu mener sa grossesse à terme et le mettre au monde. Et chacun d'eux se souvenait qu'il était celui, grand, qui les avait sauvé et qui était parti.

Hamnet et lui avaient eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre tout ce mic-mac temporel, et ils avaient d'abord refusés – égoïstement et du fait d'un pur instinct de protection – parce que si il partait dans un autre temps, tous s'étaient accordés à dire que Hamnet allait très certainement en ressentir les effets – des effets dangereux et néfastes.

Ce qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit – et ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle son père l'avait serré dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, presque prêt à pleurer – était qu'il devait donner sa vie à Draco sans savoir si quelqu'un allait le sauver là où il réapparaitrait.

Et tout tourbillonnait si vite autour de lui qu'il n'était pas sûr de réapparaitre là où il le devait en étant conscient.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux se fermer, sa tête lourde et son esprit se fermer à tout autre assaut, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

-0-

Hamnet s'était évanoui à la seconde même où Edward avait disparu et Draco et Harry avaient violemment pâli, tandis qu'un silence pesant avait envahi la pièce.

« Harry, Draco, il est seulement dans le coma, nous l'avions prévu. » Tenta de les rassurer Lucius. Mais tout ce que cela lui valut fut un regard furieux de son fils.

« Excuses-moi de m'inquiéter pour mon fils même s'il n'est que dans le coma, papa. » Siffla-t-il, et même Harry semblait être totalement d'accord avec lui. L'homme se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et prit son visage dans ses mains. « Cinq minutes, plus que cinq minutes. » Murmura-t-il en prenant de profondes respirations.

Il releva les yeux pour observer Rémus et Lucius installer Hamnet sur le lit et attrapa l'une des mains de son cadet. Le petit garçon aux clairs cheveux blonds le regarda de ses grands yeux verts et vint se blottir contre lui. « Est-ce qu'Edward va revenir ? » Chuchota-t-il, et il avait essayé d'être fort parce qu'il avait sept ans et qu'il devait montrer l'exemple à sa petite sœur mais il 'n y arrivait pas très bien parce que qu'Hamnet était endormi et qu'Edward avait disparu.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, William, ton frère va revenir, il va revenir dans trois minutes. » Souffla Harry dans ses cheveux en envoyant un regard terrifié à Lucius. L'homme le fixa un moment avant de venir les rejoindre et de les prendre à son tour dans ses bras. « Oui, il va revenir et Hamnet ira bien. »

Il posa son regard sur sa fille qui jouait avec Lucié et Anathema, les fils de Draco et Rémus et ferma les yeux, priant au fond de lui pour que son fils revienne vite, et en vie – Merlin, en vie. Parce qu'Harry ne serait plus jamais pareil, ni Draco, ni Rémus – ni lui non plus – il fallait qu'Edward revienne en vie.

« Cinquante secondes. » Lui parvint la voix de Rémus. Et presque d'un bond, Harry se leva et Lucius prit William un instant dans ses bras, l'embrassa, et lui demanda d'emmener sa sœur et ses neveux dans la chambre à côté. Son fils lui lança un tel regard – si plein d'incertitude et de peur qu'il se baissa à nouveau et le prit un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras.

« Vas, tout ira bien. » Dit-il encore. Et il n'en savait rien, mais c'était préférable d'espérer que de pleurer déjà – pleurer parce qu'Edward et Hamnet pouvaient mourir.

Les enfants disparurent rapidement et Lucius attrapa la main d'Harry et la serra fort, un instant, avant que de nouveau, une petite tornade de magie n'envahisse la pièce pendant ce qui leur sembla être de longue minutes alors qu'il ne devait s'agir que de quelque secondes.

Puis en un autre instant, tout disparut et Edward était là et il était inconscient.

Harry et Lucius se jetèrent à genoux auprès de leur fils et tandis que Harry le prenait dans ses bras, Lucius ôta la petite fiole de magie Veela que son fils lui avait confié avant de partir – une partie pour son demi-frère et une partie pour lui, qui devait réintégrer son corps dès qu'il réapparaitrait. Empêchant ses mains de trembler, Lucius déboucha la capsule et tint la fiole contre les lèvres de son fils.

Pendant un moment il ne se passa rien, puis Edward prit une grande inspiration et la magie vitale disparut entre ses lèvres. Derrière eux, Lucius et Harry entendirent Draco lâcher un petit cri de soulagement puis Hamnet apparut à leur côté et vint gentiment prendre Edward des bras d'Harry – qui pleurait de soulagement et garda précieusement la main de son fils dans ses bras pendant qu'Hamnet se concentrait pour réorganiser la magie de son Veela-Valeon.

Des petits pas retentirent dans le silence lourd de la pièce et Harry fit signe à ses enfants de le rejoindre tandis que Rémus et Draco attrapaient leurs jumeaux. William et sa sœur, Liz, se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père et observèrent avec appréhension et soulagement Edward rouvrirent finalement les yeux. Le jeune homme fixa un instant son regard dans les yeux de son compagnon d'âme, sourit, puis tourna les yeux vers chacune des personnes dans la pièce.

« Tu n'as absolument pas grandi, papa. » Murmura-t-il quand ses yeux gris-vert se posèrent finalement sur Harry. Et l'homme éclata de rire – un rire un peu hystérique, un peu brisé – et tous soupirèrent profondément.

Parce qu'enfin, la boucle était bouclée, et ils étaient tous en vie, sans plus aucune menaces planant au-dessus d'eux. Lorsque Scorpius, Dennis et leur deux enfants apparurent dans la cheminée et que Scorpius pleura presque de joie en voyant Edward et Hamnet bien en vie, il se jeta à son tour dans les bras de Rémus et Draco et pleura – des larmes de joie, et des larmes de tristesse pour cet autre temps que Dennis et lui resteraient à jamais les seuls à avoir connu, les seuls à se souvenir de ces parents – ses parents – qui n'existeraient pas - qui n'existaient plus - mais qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

Mais peu importe tout cela, parce que Scorpius savait qu'ils seraient fiers de lui, peu importe où ils soient.

THE END

* * *

_Bonjour à tous. Après Un Secret et LOCUS, je suis heureuse de voir la fin d'Anima Veela, même si c'est un petit pincement au coeur quand même. _

_Je suis en revanche navré pour les lecteurs qui attendent la fin de ses HEROS, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas la motivation d'écrire la suite, d'autant plus que, par malchance (haha) Na-Chan2 avec qui j'écris mes fics dans un starbucks à PARIS (vous pouvez la remercier spirituellement parce que c'est surtout grace à ça que mes fics se finissent) - donc elle m'a parlé d'une fic supernatural-Esprits Criminels qu'elle aimerait lire un jour - et ...évidemment, je l'ai commencé. Si vous ne lisez pas dans ces fandoms, j'en suis super désolé, mais j'espère qu'une fois qu'elle sera publié vous l'apprécierez. C'est une enquête du BAU (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, des spécialistes du comportements du FBI) qui est appelé à faire les profils de Castiel, Dean et Sam à cause de meurtre commis par Pestilence, et à cause de victime dont les corps sont entourés d'ailes...haha. Bref, Dean et Castiel se font arrêtés tandis que Sam, Gabriel et Crowley vont chercher MORT. _

_Autre projet : J'ai écrit une fic en anglais BBC Sherlock/Harry, mais je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait des petites choses qui n'allaient pas et je n'arrive pas à trouver de bêta fiable, donc je vais la traduire - c'est une fic en 4 partie - bien bien longue - avec Harry qui a été semi-adopté par les Holmes à 4 ans (Sherlock a 6 ans et Mycroft en a 12) et ils grandissent ensemble sauf que je suis les bouquins et qu'Harry doit s'enfuir pour chercher les Horcruxes parce qu'il a peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose et après avoir tué Voldy il se fait passer pour mort parce que certains mangemorts se sont enfuis dont Bellatrix et il sait que si Mycroft et Sherlock le savait en vie, ils le retrouveraient, et Bellatrix ne doit pas savoir qu'ils existent - sauf qu'elle s'en aperçoit, évidemment. _

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous donne un peu envie de continuer avec moi. Je ne sais pas quand les publications seront là, parce que je pars la semaine prochaine pour l'Angleterre pour approximativement deux mois, donc je ne sais pas trop si j'aurais le temps de lire. _

Mais en tout cas, je vous remercie profondément pour tous vos messages.

A bientôt,

Blibl'


End file.
